Suigetsu's Goal's : Furui's Mission's
by PriscillaFlores
Summary: Both grew up in Kirigakuri, the Hidden Mist, formally known as the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist. As time passed, both realize that they have not changed besides strength. But the desire of the Legendary Swords will make then face a harsh reality. R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a story about Suigetsu, I don't know if it's out of character or what, but I hope it's good. Enjoy and r&r!

Chapter 1.

Kisame looked to the side and easily blocked a hit from Suigetsu. "Arg! What are you doing?" Suigetsu shouted at him, they were fighting and for some reason Kisame had stopped out of no where.

"Sorry kid." said Kisame put his Samehada on his back and turned around.

"No! No we're not done!" Suigetsu charged at him.

"Come back when your stronger, or with a partner at least, you know what I mean." Kisame jumped away.

Suigetsu tripped and fell to his knees, he dropped his Kubikiri Hocho and was panting. He pulled out a water bottle and began to drink extremely fast. He threw it down as he was done and looked around, Kisame had left the fight they were in and one thing was obvious, Kisame had the better hand in battle. He left with ease and with no hesitation and as for Suigetsu himself, he was beaten, even a small rock on the ground had made him fall.

"Suigetsu!" Karin shouted and ran up to him, he stood up and saw Jugo by her. "are you ok?" she asked him.

"Shut up." Suigetsu said.

"Ugh! I was only asking—"

"Shut up!" Suigetsu shouted and picked up his sword, "I don't need pity, just get out of my way." he said and bumped into them both as he walked in between them.

It was dark, somewhat cold, and it had just finished raining. Even Karin knew that if Suigetsu had kept fighting, he would have died. He kept walking away, angry, ashamed, and what he hated to feel the most, beaten.

"Where're you going?" Karin called out to him.

"I'm done, I'm leaving."

"What do you mean your leaving, what about Sasuke?"

"Who cares about Sasuke?" Suigetsu shouted turning around, "you think I'm partners with him forever because he got me out of Orochimaru's base? Didn't you see Kisame-senpai leave, that means Sasuke beat Itachi or Itachi beat Sasuke, either way I'm done here." he said walking away.

"And where do you expect to go?" she asked him.

"It's alright Karin, he can leave." Jugo said setting a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she said shoving it off, "you ungrateful bastard--" Suigetsu appeared right by her.

"If you weren't so weak I'd kill you, but _since_ your so weak I consider you already dead." he then walked away again, this time it was silent.

They didn't say anything as they watched go further and further away. Suigetsu then stopped and smiled at them both, "and to answer your question, I have to go find someone for myself, you understand." He said and waved, this time he jumped away and this time, he didn't come back.

"Where do you think he's going?" Jugo asked.

"I don't know, he said he was going to look for someone."

"I wonder who."

"Yeah...lets go look for Sasuke now." Karin said turning away the opposite direction and walked, Jugo fallowed.

* * *

"_Come back when your stronger, or with a partner at least, you know what I mean." _These words rang throughout his mind while he was jumping to a place he didn't even know yet. He stopped for a while and thought, thought about something that happened a long, long, time ago.

"_Your not really going to kill me are you?" someone said._

"_Yeah! What do you think we're fighting for?" Suigetsu said pulling out a kunai. A laugh was heard._

Suigetsu smiled when he thought of this, he looked around, no one was around. 'Should I go back to the Hidden Mist?' he thought, 'to find...' he clenched his fists, "that person." he hissed to himself.

_That person _was unknown to everyone he met up with until Kisame. That person, the one person equal to his strength and didn't kill, not because choice, not because order, but he didn't know why, to this day he could never tell anyone why he didn't kill that person. Even though it was ok with everyone, even that persons mother, father, uncle, everyone thought it would be a good idea to see who was stronger. Yet he didn't kill...her. He hated her, he thought about the day of their Dojo from time to time, but it angered him, so he tried to forget.

Maybe there was another reason, a reason he never bothered to find out. He then thought of Kisame and his sword, why couldn't he beat him? He felt all his attacks should have killed Kisame, yet he either got back up or dodged them. This was something that troubled him, something that made him angry at himself and everyone that was around him. He got up and began to jump away, so find someone, a partner, maybe a partner who was a little better at finding people. Just one question ran though his head, would he be able to find her?

* * *

He was walking though a small part of a village, drinking water and looking around. He sighed at this place, this old place he thought looked exactly the same when he was taken away from it. There was still kids sitting and walking on the sides of the streets, on bridges, everywhere. Like pests they were to Suigetsu, he went on a bench and sat down.

'Where did she live?' he wondered.

A little boy ran passed him, "uh! Hey!" the little boy shouted as Suigetsu held onto his collar. "Let go! Let go!" he shouted.

"Hey! If you don't shut up I'll end you right here in front of everyone!" Suigetsu said to him. The little boy gulped and nodded, "now, I need to ask you a question."

"Yeah—sure, anything."

"Where's the Nanakusa Household?" he asked letting go.

"Um, I can take you—"

"Fine, where is it?"

The little boy was just another orphan who lived on his own most likely. His hair was dirty blond and had bright blue eyes, but he seemed happy. As if he didn't care he had nothing and no one in life. "Um, well..." the little boy folded his arms, "what do I get out of this?"

"Your life." Suigetsu said with a wicked stare. The boy backed away with a pounding heart, Suigetsu laughed, "how about food?"

The boy smiled, "ok!" he said with a small jump, "over here!"

Suigetsu got up and fallowed the boy who seemed to be overjoyed with his offer. They passed by many shops and homes, all looking no different then the first one they saw. It was depressing he had to admit to himself.

"It's over there." the boy said pointing up a hill.

Suigetsu looked up and sighed, the home he remembered was no longer the place it was. The nice white home was now gray, old, chipped and seemed abandoned. He began to walk up the hill.

"Hey, why're you going there?" the boy asked walking too.

"I'm looking for someone." Suigetsu said and was now very near the house. The boy stopped and only watched. Suigetsu then knocked on the door, no one answered, he then knocked again, and the same outcome happened.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"I said I was looking for someone." he said.

"No one lives there, it's abandoned, some say it's haunted—"

"Why would you take me to a place thats abandoned when I said I was looking for someone?" Suigetsu shouted holding onto the boys collar.

"I—I thought you were a ghost hunter or something, well, up until you knocked on the door."

Suigetsu threw him down, "forget my offer earlier."

"No way! You said you would get me food! Liar!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Suigetsu said walking away.

"Hey, hey!" The boy ran away from the house because it seemed scary to him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone, now go away."

"Fine, I'll tell Furui that you went to see her old house, whoever you are!"

Suigetsu shot around and looked at him in the eyes, "what did you just say?"

"I said Furui! She'll teach you a lesson!" he shouted.

"On second thought, I'll keep my offer."

"Really?" the boy said in disbelief.

"Only if you tell me where Furui Nanakasu is."

"Your not going to kill her are you?"

Suigetsu, "nah."

The boy folded his arms. "Get me the food first then, I don't trust you."

* * *

Suigetsu was walking beside the boy as he was shoving squid in his mouth, he couldn't tell where they were though. He noticed there were a number of people walking too and from the place the small boy was taking him. He then stopped, "there." he said.

"Where?" Suigetsu said as they were both looking at a small dome-like place.

"It's a theater."

"There was never a theater here before."

"You must have been gone a long time, The Nanakasu and Nirin Theater of the Gifted's been up since Furui and Katana were 10."

'10, so she did this a year after I left...' Suigetsu thought. "Thanks kid, your no longer needed."

"No problem." he said walking towards another place near the theater.

Suigetsu began to walk closer to the theater. It seemed nicer and well taken care of then all the other places around since he's been here. The brown outside wall stood out even through the thick fog that cursed this nation. He walked though the large wooden doors and immediately heard music. "Excuse me." he heard but didn't react. Suigetsu walked to the next set of doors.

A hand went on my shoulder, "excuse me," the man said in a red coat, "but you need to purchase a ticket in order to see the show." Suigetsu glared at him, the man took his hand off his shoulder, "and there's no weapons allowed."

"I'll pay, but I'm not leaving my Hocho." Suigetsu said.

The man glared at him and accepted the money he handed to him. He pulled out s ticket and handed it to Suigetsu.

When Suigetsu walked in he gave the door man his ticket. He saw hundreds of seats and upper levels with the same amount.

"Sir, there's seats in the front I think." the door man said, who really was a kid younger then himself.

Suigetsu walked and saw three young girls dancing, he wasn't into this kind of entertainment but they seemed to be acting as if they were happy, jumping, twisting, all in melody. They went off stage and someone else came out, the music changed and a girl twirling none stop, her face vialed by her own dark black hair. The dress she wore was bright red and flowed when she stopped, looking down she began to act as if she were sad, in sorrow, as if she were about to cry. Two others came out wearing green, one with blond hair and the other with red, both doing small yet very graceful jumps around the girl in red.

One pushed her down, Suigetsu's eyes widened as the girl fell, as if she were being tormented by the two in green, she looked up at the light as the mocking girls jumped into back stage. He stared at her, she slowly got up and began to dance as if she were happy, this time acting as the three girls from the beginning. She did one last spin and stopped, the music stopped, and everyone began to clap and stand. She did a small bow and began to walk off the stage, as she did her eyes met Suigetsu's, she paused for a moment, a smile still on her face, then she continued walking.

"Damn it." hissed Suigetsu.

* * *

As she stepped off stage she leaned on the wall, still hearing the cheering and clapping. "Good job!" a younger blond girl said and walked on the stage to do the next skit. She nodded and still didn't move, she moved a hand over her chest. 'Could that have been...no way...' she then remembered seeing the sword next to him. "Impossible..." she said, when she peeked though the curtains he was no longer there.

"Uh, Furui." Furui turned her bright green eyes to Kano, her dance partner with red hair.

"Oh, hey." Furui said.

"You seem jumpy, well you have a visitor." Kano said.

'No way!' she thought. "Oh, ok I see."

"I didn't know you had a boy friend. I thought we never kept secrets from each other." Kano whispered to her.

"I don't have a boy friend!"

"So then you don't mind if I take him?"

"Do whatever you want, where is he?" Furui folder her arms.

"The back door outside the theater."

"I see." Furui walked away.

"Oh yeah, when he asked for you he said—just like the old days—whatever that meant, just thought I'd let you know."

Furui looked away from her friend and continued walking.'This can turn out to be really bad, Suigetsu, why did you have to come back?' She walked through the dressing room and was in front of the door that lead to the back of the theater. "So I heard you have a boyfriend waiting outside."

Furui shot around and looked at another dancer with dark purple hair. "Oh, hey Katana—he's not my boyfriend."

"Thats not what Kano said."

"Since when has anything Kano said been true?"

Katana smiled, "I guess your right, I hope this guy doesn't get in the way of your performance, we're doing good this season on our plays."

"Yeah..." Furui said turning the knob of the door and stepped out.

She looked around at the misty area and saw nothing, she sighed and was ready to walk back inside."Haha, it really is like the old days." Furui shot around and saw a boy with a giant sword strapped to his back sitting on a branch. He jumped down, "what took you so long?"

"Sorry..." she said and stared at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." she looked at him, the only thing different about him was his size, everything else, his hair, skin color, teeth, was the same.

She looked at the Kubikiri Hocho strapped to his back, "when did you get that?"

"Not too long ago."

"I didn't know Zabuza was dead."

"Really? Man your still late on the important stuff aren't you?"

Furui rubbed the side of her shoulder, "what do yo want?" she asked looking down.

"Hm—I was going to ask you for a favor—"

"No way! Never, not after what you asked when we were kids!"

"Hey, hey." he said waving his hands, "haha, we both got beat in those situations, remember?"

"Yeah, we were kids, so I'm going to use my logic and assume this favor will get us either killed or executed!"

"Ha, maybe."

"Uh—what do you mean maybe?"

Suigetsu folded his arms, "you look just like your mom you know that?"

"Leave her out of this." she said in a cold tone.

"And you have your dads temper I see, short and stiff."

"Suigetsu..."

"I won't say you have anything in common with your uncle though, haha, you two are a world—"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him.

He smiled, "dads temper, you proved me right."

"What the hell do you want anyways, just to say that?"

"No, I said a favor."

"Yeah, and I said no!"

"Let me just offer it then."

"Yeah right, bye." she said turning around.

The door slammed opened, a little boy with dirty blond hair was standing there, "Hey Furui, look!" he said showing a kunai to her, "I stole it from some foreigner with teal hair and huge sword!" Suigetsu looked at his side pack that was strapped to his leg and saw that his kunai, in fact, was gone. "Ha! I bet he's mad, he said he'd kill me if I didn't take him to this place, have ya seen him around, I have to avoid him." He heard Furui sighing with a hand over her face, he then looked behind her, a very angry boy with clenched fists was looking at him.

"You little brat!" he shouted.

"Coco, you really should watch what your saying..." sighed Furui.

"And this whole time I though you were some punk orphan poor in the streets!" Suigetsu shouted, Coco tried to run away but Suigetsu got him by the leg and held him up side down. He snatched the kunai out of his hand and held it to Coco's neck, "I'll show you why little brats like you should never mess with a shinobi!"

"Your a shinobi?" Coco said in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" Suigetsu shouted and kneed him in the face.

"Alright boys, calm down." Furui said walking up to them, Suigetsu dropped him.

Coco grabbed his face and looked up at her, "are you going to kick his butt! He hurt me!"

"You deserved it, I said to stop stealing from the foreigners a long time ago."

"Yeah, but..." he growled stood up and bowed to Suigetsu, "sorry."

"Get out of my face." Coco stuck his tongue out at him, "Do that again, I dare you!" Suigetsu shouted putting his hand on the handle of his sword, Coco ran away laughing. He then sighed, "sheesh, how can you put up with that brat, I really did think he was an orphan."

"He is." Furui said walking away, "thats why I put this theater up."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, I bet your hungry,"

* * *

Suigetsu looked around, the dancers were eating and speaking amongst themselves, some walked out to practice and some began to drink. "So, what were you saying about opening up this theater?"

"Oh." Furui said putting down her tea, "well after you left and all, they said I had no motivation when I was training, so I was dismissed."

"No motivation?"

"Yeah, we were always together remember? But when you left, you know, no one liked training with me, you were the only one who put up with me." she sighed, "why did you leave anyways? They said you ran away."

"No, I did neither, I was taken against my will, by a man named Orochimaru."

"Uh! One of the Three Sanin?"

"Yeah, all I was to him was an experiment," he raised his hand and it began to melt almost, it then put it back together, "he made me into a water based body, hit me hard enough and all I do it turn into water."

"Whoa..." she was a little shocked, but accepted it, "thats weird."

"Shut up."

"It is, I mean, doesn't it get annoying?"

"Kinda, I have to drink and I get tiered a little faster, but other then that it's fine, theres benefits I mean." she only looked at him, "oh yeah, go on."

"Well yeah, I was dismissed and they sent me packing, I was even kicked out of the bunks. Said I could fend for myself, I did, I teamed up with the other girls and we opened the theater in a year, it was hard work, but we got it done."

"Hard work? Don't tell me you—"

"Shut up!" she yelled throwing her tea in his face, "it was house cleaning and all, not...that."

Suigetsu laughed wiping his face, "yeah, whatever you say."

"Forget you, anyways, we opened it up and had jobs for the kids who had no place to go, they earned money and, well, thats it."

"So..." he looked angry, "that punk kid had money in his own raggy pockets?"

"Coco? Yeah, he makes the most money out of all the kids, can't blame him because he's so cute—"

"I bought food for that brat!"

"Oh, hehe, yeah he tends to trick people into doing that."

"If I ever see him—"

"So, what brings you here?" she asked folding her hands under her chin smiling, "you came all the way here just for me? Aw, Suigetsu."

"No! Well..." he rubbed the back of his head, "I fought Kisame not too long ago."

Her face went blank, she then closed her eyes sitting back in her seat, "how is...dear Uncle Kisame?" she said in an almost disgusted tone.

He stared at her for a moment, "he's exactly as he was when he left, if not stronger."

"I see." her eyes turned to the side as the last of the dancers walked out with their drunken selfs. She looked back at her old friend, "so, wanna tell me the whole story in one sentence?"

"Orochimaru's dead, some Uchiha kid let me out, don't know if he's dead or alive, but he took me to get the Kubikiri Hocho that belonged to Zabuza, after some traveling with an insane guy and bitch I was able to run into Kisame-senpai," she flinched when he said his name in that fashion, "well you see that I don't have his Samehada, which means I didn't exactly finish him off as I wanted to." he leaned back himself. Furui smiled to herself.

_With black eyes they both couldn't see well, "this is your fault you know." Furui said to Suigetsu. "If we would have just stayed in our bunks instead on sneaking off to watch the Jonin train this would have never happened." she said laying back in her bunk._

"_Wasn't it cool?"_

"_Is that all you could say?" she shouted kicking the top bunk._

"_Haha, you have to agree, those swords, all of them, they were awesome."_

"_Who cares about their swords, Takashi beat us to a pulp when he saw us spying on him, man, that stupid smile he aways has on, what a fakeo."_

"_Thats one of the Seven Swordsmen your talking about!" Suigetsu said jumping off the bed and pulling the sheets off her._

"_Who cares? They're nothing without their swords! You know that!"_

"_Man," he said and sat on the ground, "what I'd do to get a hold of their swords, Zabuza, Kisame, Raiga, Takashi, Awamori--"_

"_He's a drunk!"_

"_Who cares, Kigai, and even my older brother, Mangetsu, they're all the strongest in this nation, man, what I'd do to become as strong as them, Zabuza in particular, he's the fiercest."_

"_I don't know, I think Uncle Kisame holds that title." she said sitting down next to him, she looked out the window, "do you really want to be like them?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then...I'll help you, I'll help you become one of them!"_

She was staring down at the table and her empty plate, the memory made her silent. Water splashed on her face, she put a wicked stare on and appeared by Suigetsu, "You'll pay for that!" she smacked him with her hand, "uh..." a giant splash was seen.

"I told you, this body does has it benefits." he said forming back into his normal self.

"I guess your right..." she said sitting back on her seat.

"Well, you know what I'm going to ask, I want all their swords, every last one of them, and I'm going to need help." Suigetsu said seriously, "all I need is your expertise in finding people, you were always good at that stuff." she was looking to the side, "hey, your listening to me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" he asked her slamming a fist on the table, "c'mon, I came this whole way just for you!"

She shot a look at him, but looked back down, "yeah...well...it's just—"

"You have been training this whole time weren't you?"

"Of course!" she shouted, "just because I'm a performer doesn't mean I abandoned the shinobi way!"

"Ha, just making sure, cause if you did..." he looked at her straight in the eyes, "you'd be of no use."

"I see the logic in that."

"So?"

"What are your exact plans?"

"I'll tell them to you when you give me your answer." he said with a witty smile.

"Fine, yes—"

"Good, then I'll—"

"But!" she interrupted him, "because I'll put in my all for you, you, have to promise me one thing in return."

"Sure." he said smiling.

She slowly closed her eyes, then shot them open, "don't you dare let me die."

He looked at her, with a small sigh, "fine, but I know you can take care of yourself, I mean if you trained this whole time and all."

She smiled at him, "Alright then, now explain how this lovely plan is going to work."

"My initial goal is to get every one of their swords, I have one, but I need the other's."

"Hm, well I could be of service to you right now, Raiga's dead."

"I know, but I have no clue what happened to his swords." he said leaning back angry.

"I know where they are."

"No way! Where?"

"The Seven Swordsmen are well known, remember that, when he died some foreigner came back to return his swords to whoever would receive them as an heir to his strength."

"Who got them?" he said leaning into her.

"Me."

"Alright! So then hand them over!" he said putting a hand on her face.

"Well..."

"Well what? What did you do to them, where are they?"

She did a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head, "I had them for a while and then, they were worth a lot of money, I mean, well—"

"Well what?" he shouted putting a foot on the table.

"I hawked them a while ago!" she said with a smile.

"Wrong answer!" he shouted and punched her in the face, she flew back into another table and sat up.

"Ah! My perfectly manicured nails!" she shouted, "oh..." she slowly got up, "your so going to regret this."

"I come all this way to find that out!" he folded his arms, "damn, women, they always raise your hopes up then crash them down, it's always the same."

"Shut up! What do you know about women?" she kicked him and a huge splash was seen, "hm!" she said folding her arms as Suigetsu formed into himself again.

"You bitch!"

"How—ugh!" she shouted, "don't talk like that!" she screamed at him.

"Oh yeah?" he said kicking the table away.

"Yeah!" she said taking a step forward. They stared at each other then turned away, both with a pout on their faces.

"Your incredible..." he said to her.

"And your impossible." she said back. "besides, I know where the shop is, we could go there and get it back." she wasn't looking at him still.

"Fine." he began to walk away.

"What do you mean fine, we're not going now are we, it's probably closed."

"We don't know that." he had his hands in his pockets and used his foot to open the door, "if it's closed then we'll just brake in."

He walked out and she ran to him before the door closed, "but I can't go like this!" she said speaking about the red dress.

"Hey, who knows, it could come in handy." he said smiling.

"Ugh! Forget you!"

* * *

"This is it?" he asked her.

"Yep." she said, still wearing her red dress she had a short black cloak covering her to not look as appealing. They were in the dark with only a small street lamp that could not be seen more then 50 feet because of the thickness of the fog.

Suigetsu walked up to the old brown wooden shop that had dirty windows. He cupped one of his hands and tried to look inside it, but could see nothing. Furui walked up as well and tried to clean the dirty window and look her self, but failed as well.

"I guess we can't see it, well we'll just have to—hey!" she shouted as Suigetsu was about to raise his hand to brake the window. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she said to him.

"What do you think?" he said, "I'm going to brake the window."

"Thats not necessary," she said walking to the door, she read the closed sign but knocked anyways.

"Is he going to answer?" he asked.

"We'll see."

They waited and stared as nothing was heard, then when Suigetsu made a clenched fist to brake the door open the door knob turned. "Just a minute." they both heard, Furui sighed.

"See?" she said with a smile.

"Tsk, whatever." he said as the door opened.

An old hunched back man with half moon glasses opened the door. His frail body and bony fingers shifted as he saw a familiar face and a gigantic sword. "Can I help you?"

Furui bowed, "we're sorry to wake you sir, but I have to ask you a question."

"No bother, I was cleaning up a bit, but it's no problem at all." he said and took a step to the side "come in, it's freezing outside."

As they walked in Suigetsu overlooked the room, it was nice, clean, he would expect different from standing outside. As he walked and looked at the shelves he saw various swords, some he could tell that were real, and others that looked as if a kunai could brake them. There were books, table ware, clothing, and paintings.

"So how can I help you Nanakusa-chan?" the old man asked her.

"Do you know him?" Suigetsu asked walking up beside her.

"Everyone knows Furui Nanakusa, because of her, shinobi don't come here to torment us anymore, without her we'd be lost." she smiled as he said this. "So, what is it?"

"Sir, do you remember the swords I brought a couple of years ago?" she asked him.

"Of course, the two spiked ones, what about them?" he said using his finger to push his glasses into place. Suigetsu kneeled down to look at the swords in the glass case counter. There was only one, a Tanto, which looked familiar to him.

"We want it back." Suigetsu said standing up straight.

"Well, I have to look for them."

"Then look!" he snapped.

"Shut your mouth Suigetsu! We shouldn't even be here at such a late hour." she turned to the old man, "you have to forgive him, he's insane."

"Your insane." he muttered under his breath.

"Let me look." he went to the back and turned on a dim light.

Furui turned to Suigetsu and glared at him. He noticed this and turned to her, "what?" he asked.

"Are you always an ass hole?"

"Shut up."

"Your so rude, no wonder Orochimaru did experiments on you." he was about to hit her again.

"I found them." the old man called out from the back, "come on, don't keep me waiting."

Suigetsu lowered his fist and watched Furui walk to the back. He fallowed and saw them both standing in front of a wooden crate, Furui kneeled down and ran one finger over one of them.

"They're just as perfect as I last saw them." she said.

Suigetsu kneeled down and looked at them, "so this is Raiga Kurosuki's swords, what was their names?"

"He never named them, his pride and joy was Ranmaru, remember?"

"The purple haired kid who couldn't walk?" said Suigetsu.

"Yep."

"So, why did you want to see them, I know they're very nice but—" he saw Suigetsu wrap them in the cloth that the swords were over, then he held them firmly.

"Lets go." Suigetsu said to Furui, she nodded.

"Hey, you can't just take them—" Suigetsu grabbed his neck.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked wickedly to the old helpless man.

"What—let me go!" he man struggled to say.

"Hey! Suigetsu, let him go, I'm going to pay for them." Furui said grabbing his arm.

"Oh, never mind then." he said and let go, the old man fell down and a large bag was dropped on his lap.

"That should be enough money for the rest of your life, I know a sword that belonged to one of the Seven Swordsmen would be considered priceless, but this is an exception. Right?" Furui said with a smile.

"Ri—right." he said looking at the large amount of money.

"Where'd you get all that, from your 'hard working'?"

"This is not a time for sarcasm!" She shouted at Suigetsu, "damn." she said walking away.

They stepped out of the room and saw that the old man was still awed at the amount of money he had just received. She began to walk towards the door ready to get out.

"Hey, Furui." Suigetsu called out.

"What?" she said turning around.

"Does this Tanto look familiar to you?" he asked pointing to the one in the glass case.

She walked up to it and kneeled down, it was a nice one, with a nice ebony wood handle, and the small carving of a rose on it. The charm was nothing more then a bell, not a seal, not a symbol, just a small silver bell. "It does look familiar, but...hm..."

"I know I've seen it somewhere."as he said this her eyes widened.

_She was sitting alone, this was a day off, so she was able to be at home. Her father came in and sat down, he saw his daughter smile at him._

"_Your here? I didn't know?" he said and smiled, his sharp teeth seemed to be overshadowed by his gentleness, something his brother failed to even have an ounce of._

"_Yeah, this was the only one though." Furui said getting up from her seat, he noticed a small gash on her shoulder._

"_How'd that happen?" he asked her._

"_Oh, hmm, I forgot." she said smiling._

"_Alright then," he set a small object covered in a white piece of cloth on the table. _

"_Whats that?" she asked._

"_Look." her dad said pushing the object towards her._

_She took a hold of it and felt that it was a little heavier then she would have thought. When she unwrapped it she smiled, it was a Tanto, she knew this because of the ones she used to practice back at the training grounds. "who's this for?" she asked._

"_This..." he took it from her, "is the only way I can beat my brother in my next battle."_

_She had an eyebrow raised at him, she could never see how they turned out to be so different. _

"Suigetsu...that sword, this one, the Tanto, my father—this is my father's sword." she said.

"No kidding? Hm, your dad had a tiny thing like this?"

"He said it was the only thing that would be able to beat Uncle Kisame, I don't know what he meant, but...I guess it was that important."

"Take it."

"What do you mean just take it?"

"Hey old man!" Suigetsu called, out, "we're taking this Tanto in the glass case, it's worth nothing to you."

"He's going to say no!" she hissed at him.

"Sure, go ahead, take anything, anything you like, just close the door when you leave." the old man called out.

Suigetsu walked around and slid the door of the case open, he pulled out the small weapon and handed to his new partner. "Take it, he said the ok." She took it from him and looked at it. It felt exactly the same, the weight, the feeling, the awed feeling she felt as a child. "c'mon, lets go." he said and walked out. She fallowed looking at the Tanto still. How could something so small even help in a fight against her uncle? She grasped it tightly and tried to clear her mind.

* * *

**Kisame Hoshigaki and her father, Akisame Hoshigaki were born only a year apart, Kisame was the older and Akisame was the younger one. When they were younger they passed the bloody test the Hidden Mist forced them to perform, but one thing was obvious, Akisame was the favored of the two. Though he was younger, he seemed more approachable and was even known to be a bit stronger then his older brother. They looked the same, they spoke in similar manor, but Akisame always managed to get the better end of the bread, in other words, ladies liked him more, and he passed more missions, even becoming Jonin before Kisame by two months.**

**Kisame became fueled to get stronger every time his brother succeeded in something, anything, whether it was a mission or a date, he would train just to get an ounce stronger. Soon he succeeded in just that, Akisame was no longer the strongest in the Hoshigaki family, but Kisame, the eldest was. Even then Akisame congratulated him as Kisame received the Samehada, the giant sword made of shark skin. But when Kisame received this, Akisame cared only for what he received, his new wife.**

**"What do you mean she wont change her last name?" Kisame asked.**

**"She'd rather keep hers, Nanakusa, it's better then Hoshigaki don't you think?" Akisame said.**

**Akisame's name was only a syllable different then his older brothers, yet meant something completely different. Kisame meaning demon shark, while Akisame meant autumn rain. Kisame began to grow more and more stronger while Akisame was only making a living and a child was even on the way.**

**"I could care less if it's a boy or girl, as long as my child's healthy." Akisame said.**

**"Hm, no wonder I grew stronger then you, your soft, thats not good young brother." Kisame really was someone no one ever spoke to about personal matters, but when it came to his family and it's heirs, he wanted the last named Hoshigaki to be honored. This failed of course, when Furui, _Nanakusa, _was born.**

"What do you mean your leaving?" Katana shouted standing up. "Is it that guy who came? You said he wouldn't get in the way!"

Furui was sitting on a small mat and was in the presence of all the dancers, "I'm sorry." she said and bowed down, her nose almost touched the ground. She was wearing a black yukata with a white turtle neck under. On the black sash that held her clothing together was the Tanto and it's small silver bell. She seemed to be ready to leave the theater and all she worked for it.

"Furui-chan, your really going to leave?" Kano asked.

She sat back up, "yes, I have to."

"Have to? You said no one has to do anything, what makes this event different?" Katana asked, her long purple hair flowed on one side over her shoulder.

Furui closed her eyes, "this has to do with something that happened a long time ago, before any of you met me."

"It's that boy, just say it! Suigetsu—whatever his name is, what kind of gen-jutsu are you under?" Katana shouted. Furui felt there was no point into arguing anymore, she stood up and did a last bow. She began to turn around put a hand on the handle. "Furui Nanakusa, if you take even a step out of this room, never, and I mean never, come back." she was still, looking at her hand turn the knob, she turned around and smiled at them all.

"Then I guess this theater will be named the Katana Nirin Theater." she said and stepped out. Katana was wide eyes as the door closed, she looked down.

"Everyone...get back to practice, we can't lose our touch." she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Suigetsu was leaning against a tree, "wow, I thought you'd be softer then that."

"I guess you thought wrong." she said walking away, he fallowed with arms folded behind his head. "So who're we looking for first?" she asked.

"I haven't decided who'd be the easiest to find, Kisame would be my first choice, I mean because he's the strongest and all, but I'd rather get rid of the weak ones first. Just to get them out of the way."

"Logical, yes, well who's the first victim?" she turned to him wondering.

"Well..." he put his hands in his pockets, "the weakest one, even though thats stronger then anyone around here, hm...someone who always was lazy, who never could fallow orders, a messed up guy...who fits that?" Furui stopped, Suigetsu did as well.

They looked at each other, "Awamori Fushidara!" they said at the same time.

Suigetsu smiled and began to walk again, "this is going to be fun." he said to himself.

"Well we better start now, we don't want to be seen anyways, once I leave everyone will talk about it." Suigetsu wasn't next to her anymore, "huh?" she turned around and saw him sitting on a rock.

"We should rest don't you think?" he called out.

"Your so lazy, we hardly started walking!" she screamed at him.

**Suigetsu Hozuki is the younger brother of Mangetsu Hozuki, who, in fact is or was a Seven Swordsmen himself. Suigetsu, ever since his brother took the title, wanted to become a swordsmen himself. His partner then, Furui Nanakusa, an exceptionally talented kunoichi is the niece of Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen as well. As children Suigetsu always spoke to Furui that he would in fact become one, but instead of desiring just his brothers sword, he wanted Zabuza's, and the rest. While Furui wanted nothing more then to graduate with high scores.**

**When they were in the Hidden Mist together the bloody test was no longer taken place, ever since Zabuza Momochi himself killed off a whole class, they banned the test. But there were exceptions that lead to Dojo's which required one of the trainees to kill off the other. One in particular, a battle between Suigetsu and his long time friend, Furui.**

**"Are you sure your alright with this?" Takashi asked Kisame, who's niece was in the fight.**

**"Yeah." he said with a small smile looking at Mangetsu's younger brother, "lets see if he'll cut off her arms and legs just like all the others."**

**"Poor Furui, she put that idea on his head didn't she?" Takashi laughed though his dark blue bangs, "I guess the ideology of killing off everyone who fights Suigetsu's going to backfire on her." he laughed. Akisame walked in the room and watched his daughter dodge a kunai thrown by Suigetsu. "So Akisame, are you ok with this?"**

**"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he said standing next to his elder brother.**

**"Sheesh!" Takashi said hitting his forehead with his hand, "I thought you'd guys hate this, I mean, it's your own family!" he sighed then smiled, "she does look like you wife though."**

**"Takashi doesn't know when to shut up does he?" Akisame said.**

**"No, he doesn't." Kisame said, both looking down annoyed of their partner.**

**"Haha! You missed again!" Furui shouted and laughed, she jumped away as another kunai almost hit her, "you missed, na-na-nanana!" she stuck a tongue out at him.**

**"I missed on purpose!" Suigetsu shouted.**

**Both, even though fighting, did not know that the other was suppose to be killed. This was the test of Suigetsu mainly, if he actually was like Zabuza, ready to become a swordsmen, or just a partner to this girl who he had always got in trouble with.**

**"Hey Furui!" Takashi shouted, "why wont you try and kill Suigetsu?"**

**"Who's going to be the heir to Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho?" she shouted back jumped up to dodge a hit from her partner.**

**"Who cares about that, don't you want to become a Swordsmen?"**

**"No." she said and was kicked in the back of the head.**

**"Ha! I got you!" Suigetsu shouted.**

**"Whoa, I didn't know the _All Star_ doesn't want to be one of us..." Takashi sighed, "I'll never understand, never."**

**"Ok! If you don't then shut up!" Akisame shouted at him.**

* * *

Both Suigetsu and Furui were sitting and looking at a fire she started. Both having different thoughts and both having different ideas.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Ok, I hope this wasn't too weird, lulz, ok, hope you review n.n!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

She raised her hand to shield her green eyes against the sun's rays, even though it was a dim ray, it was still there. With a small smile she turned to Suigetsu and pointed to the road called Fukitsu, a main road that would lead to the heart of the Hidden Mist. "Fukitsu's we're we want to go!" she said with great enthusiasm.

"Really?" Suigetsu sat down on a rock that was right next to the sign. "Lets start after a brake."

"Yeah right! The suns out for once, this is a good start for us." Furui said to him angrily.

"And why is that?" he asked resting his chin of his hand.

Furui walked closer to him and went in his face, "because then there wont be any shinobi trying to steal our stuff." she said with her forehead now touching his.

"I can take on any shinobi that comes our way!" he said pushing his forehead so she could get off him.

"Hm, your so stubborn, but really we should go now." she pulled his sleeve so he would come.

They began to walk for a few minutes, and the rare morning rays that blessed them for such a short time began to fade into the ugly, dull, mist they were born in. From time to time Suigetsu heard the small music coming from the Tanto they got from the shop, and Raiga's swords were now sealed in a scroll that was tucked away in Furui's yukata.

"So Suigetsu, how strong would you say you've grown since our last real Dojo?" Furui asked braking the silence.

He sighed and thought for a moment, "a lot, from what Orochimaru put me through, that's the least I can say."

"Least?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What? Did he have other test subjects with weird genetic powers fight against you?" she said laughing, Suigetsu didn't say anything. When she noticed this she stopped and let him walk passed her, "hey—hey Suigetsu." she ran up next to him, "I was only kidding, I mean, a guy as strong as him wouldn't need to do that right?"

"Furui..." he closed his eyes and shot them open to her, "don't ever mention that mans name again, if you do, you'll regret it!" he said in a deep serious tone. He set a hand on her shoulder as they both stopped walking, "got it?"

"Yeah..." she said looking at him.

"Then we're on the same level." he continued walking folding his hands behind his head.

Furui watched the large silver sword shine in the dim light they were in, she smiled as she saw this. 'You're exactly the same, Suigetsu.' she thought and began to fallow him.

"Then what about you, Furui Nanakasu, you really managed to train to be a _entertainer_ and a shinobi at the same time?" said Suigetsu.

"I'm a performer, and yes, I have been." she said correcting him and answering his question.

"Alone?"

"Well all the Swordsmen left along with you, of course I trained alone. Plus who would want a student of one of the Seven Swordsmen to be in their household. You destroyed every chance for me to become a successful kunoichi."

"I destroyed? As I remember it was your _logic _that told me to fight the way I did." he said folding his arms.

"Don't twist what I said when I was 8! I said: 'Suigetsu, if you want to be like Zabuza, logic would say to start fighting like him'." she said with a finger up to prove her point.

"I did!"

"NO! You cut off their legs, arms, then head! Not even Zabuza did that!" she shouted at him.

"He did too!"

"Cutting people in two is way different then making them suffer and scream until their last breath!"

Suigetsu laughed, "so maybe I got carried away, you can't blame me."

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed and looked ahead of herself, "those were the days..." she said with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn out like me, I mean, your dad and uncle were part of the Hoshigaki family, by legends and history known to be the fiercest shinobi. Your dad was nice and all, but man, when I tagged along on missions with him, you'd even be shocked."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me what my dad did on his missions," she pointed a finer up again, "mother always said never to ask questions on dads missions because they were top secret and confidential."

"Yeah they were, but she never told you to ask him about what he did after the missions."

She shot a look at him, "what do you mean?"

"I said it already, the Hoshigaki Family is known to be the fiercest, you think Kisame-senpai and Akisami-sama would just go on missions? Don't be stupid, we both know they hated this place and called themselves by their last name rather then the village they were born in."

She looked down and glared at the thought of her uncle, "I'm not stupid."

"Hm?"

"I know what they did after their missions! Don't you think I know how my father died?" she almost shouted.

"What are you talking—"

"Suigetsu, your the ignorant one at the moment, I very well knew what they did, why do you think my mother didn't give me that last name?" Suigetsu only stared at her, "she knew that name would ruin me if anything happened to her, she knew if I carried that last name I'd be forced to become a monster like—like...Kisame!" she clenched her hands.

Suigetsu saw her red cheeks, her wicked eyes, her trembling shoulders. He didn't understand why she was so angry and snapped at him so suddenly. "hey...Furui..." She looked down and her hair shaded her eyes.

"My whole life I thought I was never going to get the chance. I thought I would never see him again, my whole life I thought I'd just move on and live a normal life...but...I knew, I knew there was a one percent chance of me getting the opportunity, just one, but it was enough to make me work hard." she looked at him.

"I don't know—"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, my _dear_ uncle, killed Akisame Hoshigaki and Misora Nanakusa, my parents!" she said sternly.

Suigetsu was still, he stared at Furui in the eyes, "no...way..."

"Yes..." she turned her head angrily as she repeated such harsh reality. Then her face was filled with regret and sorrow as it ran through her mind for the moment, "right in front of me."

"Uh!" his eyes widened in shock. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_As if she were a coward, an eight-year-old Furui ran into her room and went under the bed. Small drops of blood were on her cheeks. Her father was already dead outside, she saw the silhouette of her mother holding a sword. "How dare you!" she heard her mother say, "how dare you threaten the life of my daughter!" she tried to cut the larger figure seen. She heard horrible scream and the paper of the walls tear as blood splattered as a giant sword had finished her mother off. All that was heard was a body fall to the ground._

_Furui's eyes were wide, she saw the same giant silhouette kick the body to the side and extended his hand. She saw the pale hand with black nails side the door open, she then sealed her eyes shut and covered her ears. If she didn't hear or see him, logic to her would say he wouldn't be able to see nor hear her as well. As she slightly opened one eye she saw a foot kick the bed away, she sat up and backed against the wall looking up to a familiar face. "U-Uncle Kisame?" she said in a small scared voice. "Why?" her eyes began to fill with tears._

_He glared at her for a moment, she was still crying. A smile crept on his face, out of no where her eyes shot open, a feeling overwhelmed her, it wasn't terror, fear, it wasn't an emotion. "Uncle—Kisame...why?" she said again, her hands were still trembling and her eyes were fixed on nothing but her feeling._

"_Because..." he bared his teeth as his smile grew. "Lets see how much I can hate you." he said never answering her question. He took the handle of his Samehada and raised it, her eyes widened as she screamed when he used all his strength to make it come towards her. It was silent, when she opened her eyes the giant sword was an inch away from her face, it hit the ground. He put the sword on his back and walked away, without saying a word, he slid the door closed and his silhouette disappeared, she stood up and waited for something to happen, but nothing did._

* * *

Suigetsu stared at her for a moment after she told him what exactly happened. He knew that someone had killed her parents, that someone threatened the life of her as well, but he didn't know it was her uncle. "Furui, I didn't know, I mean you _lived_ with Kisame-senpai after they died." he said.

"I know, it was a choice I had no control over." she said and sighed, "he never said why he killed them though, it was out of no where when they came from a mission. 'lets see how much I can hate you' thats all he said." she began to walk again. She looked up and saw a kunai coming straight towards her face, she jumped away and looked at Suigetsu.

A smile was on his face as he put his hand on the handle of his Hocho, "I guess we _should_ have left earlier while the sun was out." Suigetsu said.

A man who looked more determined then ever with a short sword of his own was standing before them, he was a man who wanted to steal everything they had. "If you give me your items then I wont take your lives!" he said in a serious tone.

"Hm, do you think we should listen to him, Furui?" Suigetsu asked her with a smile, his sword was now on your shoulder.

"I'm dead serious!" he shouted at the both.

Furui took a few steps forward, she put three fingers up, "if you don't run away when I count to three, I wont be able to stop my partner here if he tries to kill you."

"Ha, a kid like him?" he said. Suigetsu bared his teeth.

"Three..." she put a finger down, "two..." Suigetsu was ready to charge at the thief, "I'm sorry, one." Suigetsu appeared right behind the man, his sword was at his neck. Blood seemed to fly in the air as Suigetsu did a perfect slice through his neck. "huh?" Furui was confused, the body turned into water. She shot around as the same man was behind her, "a water clone?" she said and pulled out her Tanto.

"Damn it." Suigetsu grew angry and ran towards the man.

Furui blocked another kunai and dodged a few hits from him. She did a black flip to kick him in the face and jumped to a tree branch. When she watched the man jump towards her, she closed her eyes. This time real blood was spilled, she opened her eyes and looked at the red stain on the trunk of the tree she was one. She stood up and looked at Suigetsu raise to stand tall again.

"I see your a little more faster then before." she said to him.

"Five years of brutal training has it's positive sides." he said looking at her, she could see small drops of blood slide down his sword. Exactly the way Zabuza would have it when he came from missions. Suigetsu's eyes widened as someone appeared behind Furui, he took a step forward to charge at whoever it was coming towards her. Again, blood was spilled.

When he looked at the blood drip to the ground, he looked up and saw Furui still while holding her Tanto. She pulled the Tanto out of the man behind her and set it back on her side, the body fell to the ground. "and now I see five years did some good for you too." he said as she jumped to the ground. She walked to the man and went through his pockets. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"One reason why I don't slice my enemies in pieces is because they might have valuables I can take." she said.

"Like what?" she pulled out a small pack and pulled the string to open it. He saw a large amount of gold coins.

"I hate cleaning, so I just kill them, rather then play with them. Back where you found me a lot of missing-nins would torment the kids and there was only one way to stop them." she said and set the pouch in you yukata. "by ending them, plus, bloods the worst when it stains, so I'll avoid making them bleed all over themselves."

Suigetsu did a short laugh as he glanced at the dead man, "he looks pretty bloody to me."

"Well not as much as yours!" she shouted in defense.

"Yeah, yeah." he said walking away and put his sword on his back again.

* * *

They were sitting on a tree now, Suigetsu drinking and Furui eating the last Dango. They watched as the heart of the main village was over casted with mist, they could hear people, work being done, and from time to time seeing shinobi jump from roof top to roof top.

"Where is it we have to go?" Suigetsu asked making himself comfortably against the large trunk of the tree.

She pointed to a large building near the Mizukage's place. "There, it's a building called, Tazunebito, where the files of all the escaped missing-nin are kept. If we're lucky then the room where I went with Uncle Kisame many times is still the same room."

"So what do we do when we go there?" he asked leaning in to see the old gray building.

"We'll look for all the swordsmen files and their whereabouts, it'll be easy." she said with a smile.

"What do we do if we get caught?" he asked.

"We take the files and run." she said lightly.

"No way!"

"Yes way! What do you expect, take on half the village if the alarm system goes off?" she shouted at him. He glared at her then stood up.

"Fine, lets go then." he said jumping away. She did the same and both faded when entering the mist.

* * *

Suigetsu poked his head out behind a wall and saw a man step out of the Tazunebito building, the man sneezed and continued walking. Suigetsu looked back and nodded to Furui, both disappeared and were on the metal balcony of the building.

"Are you sure it's the room?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said cupping her hand to look in the window, "Uncle Kisame sent me here loads of times, all for the same reason."

"And may I ask what reasons were those?" he said and folded his arms.

She looked at him and opened the window, "to terminate those who abandoned the village."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked him once why the Mizukage's always sending him on these missions and he always said he's doing his 'own work' or whatever that meant. I think he just wanted to kill people."

"I bet." he said while she climbed in the room.

When they both were finally inside and looked at all the file cabinets, she looked ran her finger over the labels that wrote A-Ac. When she looked down a few more cases down she finally saw the label she was looking for.

"Here." she said pointing to At-Aw.

Suigetsu kneeled down to look at the file she opened. She looked trough them all and stopped, "what?" he asked her.

"Can you at least look for all the others?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah..." he got up and looked for the other names. Within a few minutes both had two files already in their hands. "Found your uncle." Suigetsu said pulling out the file.

She looked at it while he held it up, "good..." she said and closed the file.

They looked at all of them, Yabai Takashi, Hozuki Mangetsu, Awamori Ren, Sonki Kigai, and Hoshigaki Kisame, all found by their last name. They smiled as they were ready to leave and began to walk towards the window. "Don't worry, I'll file the guy right now." both heard.

"Uh!" Furui tried to run for the window. A hand went on her shoulder.

"No!" he hissed at her.

The door knob began to turn, "hey Tai, file him later, lets go out to eat." they then heard, "good idea." they heard deathly close to the door. The door knob was let go and steps were heard walking away. Furui walked up to the window and saw a group of men with head pieces with the Hidden Mist symbol on them.

"Suigetsu." she said.

"Yeah?"

"If one of them walked in, what would you've done?" she asked tuning to him.

"Kill him, what else?" he said walking up to the window as well. He saw the last man turn the corner and was out of site. "there's no use for weak people in this world."

"No, I'm sure there is." she opened the window and stepped out. She closed it because she knew Suigetsu was already out.

"Name one." both jumped to the ground with files.

"I haven't thought of one." he smiled when she said this.

They began to walk down a main road where many people were. They saw the stands with odd things being sold and kids running away from older people, most likely from things they stole. Suigetsu had his hands folded behind his back while Furui had all five files in her arms. She felt they were more safer with her, a reason why she carried the money and the scroll that had Raiga's swords.

"Hey Suigetsu?" she turned to him while still walking.

"Hm?" he didn't look at her.

"Who exactly were you with before you came back?"

"Tsk—some kid who couldn't get over his families death, a guy who couldn't control himself, and some girl."

"What were their names?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"Karin, Jugo, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha, hey that sounds familiar."

"The _Uchiha _clan."

"The one who got wiped out?"

"Yep."

She laughed a bit, "I guess it's not an uncommon thing to get your whole family killed off, I wonder if it was right in front of him."

"I doubt it, people aren't like Kisame-senpai." Suigetsu noticed more people began to pass by them. "Lets go now, I don't want to be scene anymore."

"I think thats a little to late." Furui said looking behind her.

"What do you—"

"Stop right there!" a shinobi shouted chasing them.

Suigetsu was about to raise his hand to grab his Hocho, "now way!" Furui said grabbing his arm and made him run.

"Furui we can take them!"

"We don't want to be scene, then everyone's going to say, 'Furui Nanakusa and Suigetsu Hozuki were caught taking something from the Tazunebito building!'" They were now jumping.

"And?"

"If word spreads out then they'll know we teamed up for one reason, what you've been saying your whole life and what I've said my whole life."

"About the swords?"

"Remember?" She shouted at him, they were now very far away from anyone chasing them, they stopped on a tree. "You always said you wanted to be a swordsman and I said I would do everything to help you. Imagine if word spreads that we both took all the files of the swordsmen, we'd be the prime suspects to all the Seven Swordsmen."

"I guess."

"Lets go still, they wont give up so easily." both disappeared.

* * *

They were sitting at a table in an Inn, the files were on the table and they seemed to have gotten away scott-free from the shinobi chasing them. Furui was looking at one file while the others were on the bed, she stared at the picture of a man who had his hair ruffled and messy even though it was very short. Suigetsu was looking at all the reports that were about him.

"It says here Awamori was bailed out of execution when he was caught helping take over the nation." he said.

"He was bailed?" she looked at the report herself, "so in other words he told on everyone who took part of the coup d'etat, that traitor."

"Another reason to make his death a slow one."

"Every time I ran into that guy when I was a kid he was always drinking, once he was on the ground passed out with an empty bottle in his hand." she said annoyed.

"Hey, I think I remember that." Suigetsu said looking up at her.

* * *

"_C'mon, all we'll do is play with his sword while he's on the ground and before he wakes up we'll put it back." Suigetsu whispered to her._

"_Yeah right! And what do we do if we get caught?" Furui said angry that he even said the idea. They both looked down at Awamori in his vest that was stained with blood. His sword was laying on the ground, Furui took a step to the side and knocked a bottle with her foot. Awamori shifted and both Suigetsu and Furui froze in fear, Awamori murmured something and went on his side to sleep._

"_C'mon, we wont get caught." he pick up his sword, he was a little more heavy then he thought it might have been._

_Furui stared at the dark metal as it shinned in the little light there was in the mist. Suigetsu swung it around and let it rest on his shoulder. "Wanna try?" he asked her._

"_Uh...I'm not sure."_

"_Fine, be a baby."_

"_Give me that!" she shouted and was about to grab the dark brown handle._

"_Oooo, is someone holding Ren's Kirikata?" Furui and Suigetsu shot around and saw a man with dark blue hair. His bangs covered half his face, "Thank you Majime." A small girl with her hair tied up nodded and was about to turn away._

"_Maji you tattle tail! If I ever get in a Dojo with you then I'll cut out that tongue so you can never tell on us again!" Suigetsu shouted at her._

"_We're in big trouble Suigetsu." Furui said. He jumped right by them and looked at the sword that was now on the ground, Furui went on her knees and had her hands as if she were praying. "Please forgive us Takashi-sama!"_

_Takashi laughed, "you both are in for a big one."_

* * *

Suigetsu had his arms and legs crossed, his face seemed to be as if he were annoyed, "I never did give that brat what she deserved."

Furui smiled, "she always told on us, every time." she laughed, "what happened to her anyways?"

"I think when her sister left she ran away, well thats what I heard." he relaxed and looked at the files more.

"Well, it says here the last time Awamori was seen was in—the Land of Waves." Furui said sitting up, "that seems a bit close don't you think?"

"When was this?" Suigetsu asked.

"Three weeks ago, exactly."

He stared at the file report, it seems that Awamori was only glimpsed, and a picture was taken of him. A very typical one, he was giving money to a shop owner while he bought saki. "Man, people never do change, do they?" he said looking up at her.

"No, unfortunately they don't." she said and looked out the window. It was a full moon, she saw a few stars, she got up and walked to her bed on the right side of the room, "I'm tiered."

Suigetsu yawned and stretched, "good idea." he walked to his bed, "tomorrow we'll leave to the Land of Waves." he said sitting on his bed that was on the left side of the room. He flipped the switch and the lights were out.

Furui's green eyes were still open looking at the moon, she slowly closed them to fall asleep. Suigetsu was looking at the moon, angry at something, as his eyes glared at it.

* * *

This time Furui was wearing a pack on her back to hold the files of all the swordsmen. Suigetsu was leaning against the railing of the boat they were on, Furui turned around and walk to it as well, when she leaned over it too look at the water she sighed. "Man, I have to come there again." said Suigetsu.

"What do you mean?" she asked while leaning against the rail as well.

"I came here with Sasuke to get the Kubikiri Hocho, it was a journey."

"And where was it?"

"At his grave, by some other one."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, I don't know who it was."

Furui laughed, "Zabuza was never really a good teacher."

"Shut up! He was way better then Akisame-sama and Kisame-senpai!"

"Oh yeah?" she shouted turning to him.

"Yeah!"

"At least my teacher didn't leave for some pretty boy named Haku!"

"Huh! Your—" Suigetsu was now red in the face.

Furui smiled folding her arms, "what now tough boy, you were nothing to Zabuza and you know it."

Suigetsu turned his head, "whatever, at least mine didn't kill off my family." Suigetsu realized what he said and looked at her.

Furui was looking at the water and rested her elbows on the railing, "your right." Suigetsu looked away, even though he did feel someone bad that he said this, but at the same time he felt Furui had it coming. She started the argument and it seemed she had ended it.

* * *

They were walking on a nicely built bridge called the "Great Naruto Bridge" a bridge that only Furui heard about when it was being built. She knew a very strong shinobi was killed on it, but she didn't know it was Zabuza Momochi, a man who she thought the only way suitable for him to die by was an execution. One she wished Kisame would have given him earlier. The people seemed very happy there, unlike the Hidden Mist there were many parts that were filled with the sun light and when she thought about it she now knew why Awamori Ren would chose to be here. It wasn't a large country and the chances for anything bad that might happen to it would be a storm, she could think of no other negative thought.

Suigetsu was looking around while drinking water, it was a nice place to him as well, but all he noticed was how happy everyone was. And to him having the best for people only dehumanizes people, one main reason is because they'll expect nothing less. He stopped and looked at the picture of Awamori, their target, and saw that after stepping off the bridge there were many stands that resembled the one in the picture.

"Hey Furui." he said showing the picture to her, "looks familiar doesn't it?"

She took the picture and looked around herself, she stopped suddenly and saw that one stand looked like the one in the picture exactly. From the color of the wood, the red seats, to the sign that said, "Saki" on it.

"Suigetsu, we're in luck, thats the exact stand." she said turning to him.

He smiled and walked towards it, "lets ask around for him."

* * *

After a good hour they were standing in a designated area, a man was on his knees begging to Furui. "Please, please don't kill me!" he said terrified with a bloody lip.

"Hey Suigetsu, when I asked you to ask around, I didn't mean take people against their will." Furui said feeling sorry for the old man.

Suigetsu set his foot on his back and had the old man pinned down, "look geezer, all you have to do is tell me about a man named Awamori Ren, you heard of him?"

"Ren? Ren who loves saki?" the old man said trembling.

"Yes, him." Furui said kneeling down to get a better look at the old man.

"Well, he's been around here for a while, before the bridge was built."

'So he was even here when Zabuza was killed.' Furui thought.

"Anything else?" asked Suigetsu pressing harder on the mans back.

"Uh-uh, I think he lives near the edge of the beach, in a small house, a really small one, by the light house." Suigetsu pressed even harder, "thats all I know!"

"Get off him Suigetsu." Furui said still looking at the old man.

"Pathetic, you'd think after a country went trough so much they'd try and get stronger." Suigetsu said and kicked the man to get up, "get out of here, and you better not say a word about us!" the old man was running as fast as he could.

Furui stood up, "man, you could be a little more pleasant, I mean, the man has less the half his teeth." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, well at least we have an idea where he is. Lets go." he said walking towards the beach.

"Fine." she said as the old man was finally out of site.

* * *

When they reached the beach they took in the scene. In the Hidden Mist, beaches were either extremely windy or engulfed in an everlasting fog. Not even the light housed there could be seen at a certain distance. But this place, it was sunny, light, people were playing and walking on the warm sand, Furui kneeled down and set her hand on the sand to feel the warmth that put a smile of her face.

"Too bad it wasn't like this in Kirigakure, maybe everyone would lighten up if it were like this." she said then turning to Suigetsu.

"You really say useless things." was all he said.

Furui gripped and hand full of sand and threw it to his face. "You don't know what a conversation starter is, do you?" she yelled out him.

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed a kunai from his side pack, "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever?" she took a step to the side to dodge the kunai thrown at him.

Suigetsu smiled and appeared behind her, he tried to punch her but failed when she ducked down. She tried to trip him but missed when he jumped up, they both jumped away from each other glaring hoping the other would look away first. Furui and Suigetsu looked to the side at the same time to see two small children staring at them with blank faces on, they then smiled. "Wow!" one of them said.

"Thats so cool!" said the other.

Furui smiled at them about to say something, "if you two stay there another five seconds I'll make sure that kunai hits you bullseye in the throat." Suigetsu said baring his teeth from an evil smile.

Both kids ran away and were out of site, "Suigetsu, are you ever pleasant?"

"Hm, pleasant isn't something a shinobi needs."

"All you had to do was say _no_, thats all." she said walking towards the cliffs, "lets go."

As they were on the rocks Suigetsu looked up shading his eyes from the bright sun. Furui was trying to look for a better path to walk, but it seemed Awamori didn't want to be visited that often. When they reached the top all they saw was a light house and a small wooden home about 100 feet away from it. The house looked a lot like the ones in the Hidden Mist, which wasn't surprising because Awamori was a citizen who 'didn't mind the Hidden Mist lifestyle'.

"Do you think he knows someones coming?" Furui asked.

"Who cares, we get in, ambush him, kill him, and take his sword." Suigetsu said looking at the house.

"Easier said then done."

"We'll see." he then began to walk towards the house. "Besides, he's probably drunk in his bed or on the floor."

Furui laughed, "I bet." she stopped and the sound of the bell on her Tanto was heard. "Hey Suigetsu, wait." she said to him.

Suigetsu stopped and looked ahead of himself. Both stared as a small girl, maybe a year younger was walking in a pale gray yukata, she walked away from the house and headed for the fields behind the houses.

"Who's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, but she looks familiar." she said, "I'll go see who that is and you take Awamori down, if you need any help then I'll be at your side in a second." she turned around and smiled. Both disappeared from sight.

* * *

Furui was on a tree and looked down, the small girl, who was small from her frail figure of hunger and weakness, was kneeling down picking weeds. Furui jumped to the ground and began to walk towards the girl, she stopped as the girl stood up. She had a bloody lip and bruised arm, both stared at each other.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"What happened to you?" Furui said walking up to her and looked at her face, she pulled out a small container with ointment, "this will help—"

The girl hit her hand away, she had dark brown hair and red eyes, her skin was light but much darker then Furui's and Suigetsu's. "I don't need your assistance."

"I was only trying to help, but it your going to act that way then I'll just get down to business."

"Business?"

Furui pulled out her Tanto and held it to the girl neck, "take one move and I wont hesitate to shove this in you chest." the girl stared at her in the eyes, "who lives in the wooden house back there?"

The girls eyes narrowed in anger, she pulled out a kunai and tried to slice Furui's hand off, it was stopped and knocked of her hand by Furui's Tanto. The girl tried to jump away only to be right in front of Furui again. "who...are..."

"I guess I didn't make myself clear, if you move, then I'll kill you." she was silent, "what is you name?"

The girl gulped, "Ma—Majime, Majime Sonki." she said in a terrified tone, the moment she had said the name, Furui set her sword down.

"Maji?"

**Majime Sonki, sister of Kigai Sonki, a member of the Seven Swordsmen in the Hidden Mist. Kigai was the only female swordsmen and was more of a tomboy then the shy girl Maji was when she was small. Furui and Suigetsu knew and labeled Maji as a snitch, since all she did was tell on them about their plans on trying to touch the swords or watch the swordsmen train. Maji was in fact responsible for Suigetsu and Furui many beatings from Takashi. When ever they got the chance they would try and get Maji herself in trouble, but there was only one time where they had their chance. And failed.**

"**All right!" Suigetsu said peeking trough a hole at Maji.**

**She was looking at kunai's in a shed that belonged to the Seven Swordsmen specifically and it was off limits to anyone besides them. Maji broke this rule for the first time ever.**

"**Let's go tell on her now." Furui said pulling his arm.**

"**No, I want to see what else she's going to do." he said pulling his arm back.**

"**If we stay here any longer then we'll get in trouble too!" Furui said annoyed, "fine, I'll go myself." she turned around and bumped into something tough, Furui's eyes watered and looked up to see Zabuza Momochi glaring at her. "Suigetsu." she said.**

"**Shut up, she's grabbing shuriken too, ha! This is great." he said happily.**

"**Suigetsu." Furui said again backing away.**

"**I said—" he paused and slowly turned around, "oh...crap."**

**That night they had come to the bunks late because of their punishment. When they walked passed one bunk in particular they saw Maji sound asleep, not hurt, not in pain, and not punished as they were. They would later find out that she lied and said Suigetsu and Furui had threatened her to go get the weapons for themselves, something they never got over, and vowed they would make her pay for. Maji was very witty in fact, they gave her that much credit, but at times she was too much of it, which would get on anyone's nerve. **

**After the attempt to overthrow the Hidden Mist, Kigai Sonki who took part in it, ran away leaving her sister behind. Tramatized and overwhelmed with lonliness, Maji had left as well. Since then Furui had not even a clue where she had went. Until now.**

* * *

Suigetsu peeked through a window, there laying in a bed was a body. It was none other then Ren Awamori himself.

Stay tuned for more!!:)

And thats for the reviews, you dudes/dudets rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Furui lowered her Tanto and took a few steps back. "Maji?" she said in a low tone. Majime stared at Furui, she wondered why this girl had said her name, it was such familiar nick name, very few people ever called her that, some she missed, some she hated. This girl, she was ready to kill her, yet she hesitated as Majime stated who she was.

"Maji, Sonki Maji, sister of Kigai Sonki?" Furui said

Majime's eyes widened as Furui said this, how could she possibly know who her sister was? No one knew who her sister was except one person around here. "Who, who are you?" Majime said.

"Maji." Furui laughed a bit, her stern face turned into a gentle one, "it's Furui, Nanakusa Furui."

"Uh, your, your Furui Nanakusa, daughter of Akisame Hoshigaki and niece of Kisame Hoshigaki?" Maji almost shouted.

"Yeah, um," Furui turned to the side to see what Suigetsu was doing, she then turned back to Maji. This time Furui really examined Maji's face, her left eye was a bit swollen, her lip was purple and bleeding at the center of the wound. "Maji, what happened to you?" she asked with care this time.

Majime looked down and clenched her fists, the whole situation was now sinking into her. Maji wondered why she was here, she wondered why she was ready to kill her so easily. And now that she thought of it, if she had not said the name "Majime" she would have been dead in an instant. Furui has changed since their last visit together, it's been a long time, and from looking at Furui's face, there was no way she could play with her. Even if Majime wanted to, she knew she wouldn't even last a second against Furui because she didn't when she was little, and she was damn near sure there would be any chance now. Furui pulled out a handkerchief.

"If you don't want to tell me, then at least clean yourself." she said with her gentle face, Majime looked at her with her deep red eyes.

She took it then held it too her chest, "thank you," she said and wiped her cheek with it. She looked back up, "um, why are you here?"

"I take it you don't know who lives in that wooden house do you?" she asked setting her hands on her hip, she sighed thinking there was no hope in finding Awamori.

"Yes, Ren lives there, you remember."

Furui shot a look at her, "are you serious?"

"Yes, I don't know where he is now, but he lives there. He left when some beat up old guy came saying someone was looking for him, thats why I had to leave."

Furui was still looking to the side, her eyes began to scan the area. "Great—Suigetsu, we're in for it now."

"Wait?" Majime almost shouted taking a step forward, "Suigetsu's with you? Hozuki Suigetsu?"

* * *

Suigetsu felt the chakra flow throughout the air, there was no tension, no nothing, it was calm. And the only thing he felt was the joy the ran in his body, Awamori was in his bed sound asleep most likely in a drunken state like he was known to aways be in. He felt there was no need to pull out his Hocho, he only pulled out his kunai and casually spun it around in one finger as he opened the door. He walked towards the bed to see the same face Furui and he would look at ever time they wanted to play-fight with his sword. With one more spin and with a smile on he held the kunai firmly with one hand.

"A drunk like you should've never been a Swordsmen, you only made us look bad." Suigetsu said as he slammed his fist down to stab Awamori.

Out of no where two finger stopped the kunai, bloodshot eye shot open. The black pearl eyes shot to Suigetsu, a horrible and disgusted look appeared on Awamori's, tan, scruffy, and unshaven stubble face as it grew angry seeing that Suigetsu was looking down at him.

"What would you know about being a swordsmen?" his deep horse voice said, he jumped out of bed and was behind Suigetsu, he turned around to face Ren. "Swordsmen fight face to face, not when someones asleep." his long black sword appeared in his hand, "you best of us all should know that, Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Hm, I guess I'll need to use the Hocho then." Suigetsu said with a smile setting a hand on the handle of his sword.

* * *

Majime and Furui turned as they heard a giant crash, the earth shook that knocked Majime off balance to the ground. Furui stared at the area the sound had come from.

"Suigetsu..." she said to herself and turned back to Maji, "um, I guess our little convo will have to wait."

"No, wait!" Maji said trying to get up just as fast, but by the time she was on her feet Furui was no where to be seen.

* * *

Suigetsu looked at the split earth, the house was destroyed and it seemed that he had woken Awamori when he was under the pain of a hangover. The mean he was extra cranky then he would have normally been. He saw Furui appear by his side.

"What'd you do now?" she asked almost yelling.

"We're a little delayed." he said with a casual smile.

"Delayed?" she looked out into the scene and saw the split earth, this was in fact Awamori's great earth jutsu's he specialized back in the Hidden Mist. "You didn't kill him?"

"I said we were delayed."

"Delayed! Awamori could kill us both!" she shouted.

"Shut up, he cant do anything but drink!"

"Funny, you used to defend him back when we were kids!" she shouted angrily once again.

"Just as you two used to be, loud and annoying."

Suigetsu and Furui looked up and saw Awamori say this while he was on the ruble of the broken home. His face seemed tired and older since they had last seen him, most likely caused from all the drinking he had done since his departure from the Hidden Mist.

* * *

**Ren Awamori, he had a reputation as always getting drunk ever since he had become a Legendary Swordsmen. Awamori thought his name 'Ren' was too girl-like, so everyone in the Hidden Mist called him Awamori. Though his name didn't matter since he was normally referred as "The towns drunk". He would spend all the money he received from missions on alcohol, always drinking it to the point he could not go to his other mission. Suigetsu remembered going to missions with Zabuza and him, he would take all the money and booze he found when they were on missions, constantly stopping to take a piss because his over drinking. Furui and Suigetsu would never speak to him face to face, but they were always called, "loud and annoying brats" by Awamori. He specializes in Earth Jutsu, not a very common technique in the Hidden Mist, but one that was able to become part of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen at the young age of 16. Awamori was the oldest out of them all, but also the most careless.**

* * *

"Who are you calling loud and annoying?!" Furui shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Furui Nanakusa, Suigetsu Hozuki, man oh man, I never would have thought you two would ever team up." Awamori said to them.

"Well you thought wrong." Furui then said normally.

"Why are you two here anyways?"

"Do you really want to know?" Suigetsu said in a witty tone, he then pointed to Awamori's sword, "thats why."

"My Kirikata?" Awamori said a bit confused.

"Yeah, I want it and I'll do whatever it takes to get it." said Suigetsu seriously.

Awamori began to laugh hysterically, "your telling me you want this?"

"I just said that!" Suigetsu was annoyed.

Awamori stopped himself from laughing, "that'll never happen."

"Don't be so sure." Furui said boldly, "you don't know what we're capable of."

"Yes I do, you two are capable of..." Awamori smiled, "absolutely nothing."

Suigetsu and Awamori charged at each other, their swords clashed and they jumped away from each other. Majime ran up to Furui, she seemed a bit week but was surprised the two shinobi were fighting.

"What's going on?" Majime asked Furui.

"Suigetsu and Awamori are fighting, isn't that obvious?" she responded without looking at all.

Majime shot a look at her, "n—no, they cant!"

"They are."

"No!"

Suigetsu made him arm that was holding the Hocho bigger to try and slice Awamori with it. But every time Awamori was able to dodge it and jump away to another spot for Suigetsu to find him at. Suigetsu began to feel irritated, the same way he felt when he was fighting Kisame back near the Rain Village.

Furui slowly turned to Majime, "lower your tone."

"No! If Suigetsu kills Awamori—then—then—" Awamori shot a look at Majime as she was speaking, Suigetsu was able to kick him in the face at this point. Awamori then disappeared from Suigetsu's sight. "Then..." Majime shut her eyes as if she were about to cry.

Furui's eyes widened, Awamori was right behind her, he swung his sword to try and slice Furui but she managed to jump away only with a bit of her trimmed off. Suigetsu appeared at her side, "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said wondering why he even asked, Suigetsu didn't seem like the type that eve cared what happened to his teammates, since he left HEBI with no hesitation or concern of the others who were in the team.

Majime stared at Awamori for a second, he was glaring back at her, "you don't know how to keep your mouth shut, do you?" he asked, Majime didn't respond, "I asked you a question!" he slapped her across the face.

"Who's that?" Suigetsu asked Furui.

She stood up, "Maji, the snitch, remember?" she said looking at him.

"The one who told on us all the time!?" he shouted.

Majime was on the ground holding her cheek, she looked up at Awamori, "I didn't say anything, I swear."

Majime noticed that gloomy look in her eyes, she was so familiar with it she could even sense it even when she wasn't looking. Awamori, was wasted. He raised his sword, "I guess even you loose your touch after all this time."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said looking at his sword.

"You were nice while it lasted, Maji." he said in a cold tone.

"Suigetsu, he's going to kill her!" Furui shouted.

"This is our chance!" Suigetsu said as both began to run towards him. Suigetsu with his Hocho and Furui with her Tanto.

Awamori gripped his sword, Majime stared at it lowered towards her face. The image of someone popped in her mind. 'You promised...' she thought and closed her eyes.

A small drop of blood dropped on Majime's face. She opened her eyes and said a Hocho and Tanto pierce his chest. Awamori had clenched teeth and looked down at the two weapons that stuck out of him. "Your not going to hurt her." Furui said in a serious tone.

"It sucks you were drunk, I really thought you were going to be a challenge." Suigetsu said, both Furui and him pulled out their swords at the same time and Awamori fell to the ground face forward. Majime stared at his body lay motionless on the ground, she stared in silence and looked up at Furui and Suigetsu. "Yeah! I did it!" he said in a happy tone.

"Hey! My Tanto did just as much damage, you cant take all the credit!" she shouted back at him.

"You didn't do anything, I could have done it all by myself." he snickered at her.

"Fine, how about I walk away right now, lets see how you do without a partner." she folded her arms.

"Fine."

"Fine!" she was red and was ready to walk away, Majime clenched her fists, she shut her eyes and stood up.

"What have you done!?" she shouted with sealed eyes.

Furui and Suigetsu turned to her both shocked with her initial reaction. "Hey, we just saved your life." Suigetsu said to her.

"I don't care! Awamori promised, he promised that he would take me to her! He promised he would let me see her again!" she shouted, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Suigetsu stared at her while he was leaning on his Hocho, he closed his eyes. Furui stared at her with a blank face, "he promised I would be able to see her again, but you ruined it, you killed him and now he could never take me to her!" Furui put on a wicked face from anger towards the words she was saying, "because of you two—because of you two, all hope—you two ruined everything."

The piercing sound of a slap echoed throughout the area, Suigetsu looked at Furui as her arm was extended. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said in a deep tone to Majime, she slowly turned to them with a bright pink cheek. "That man was ready to kill you and you know it."

"But—"

"But nothing! How could someone show so much anger towards two people who are the reason your still alive? How could someone cry over such a great moment in life?"

"But—"

"But nothing! You know Maji, I think it would be better if both Suigetsu and I let him kill you then us kill him, then maybe Suigetsu and I would be feeling a little better about ourselves right about now." Furui was angry but sighed. "Suigetsu, do you have to scroll?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he tossed it to her and picked up the Kirikata that was Awamori's sword that put him in the category of being one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen. Majime dropped to her knees and looked down at Awamori's dead body. Suigetsu and Furui walked away from her with his sword, as if they had completely forgot about the whole event. "Man, I hope it's not going to rain when we leave." he said leaning against a tree watching Furui seal the sword in a scroll.

In a puff of smoke the sword was gone and the scroll was sealed, Furui set it in her yukata and smiled at him, "three out of seven, we're almost half way there!" she said standing up. Majime was still looking down.

"If you count Raiga's as two then we're half way there." he said walking away.

"I guess." she began to walk away, "hey, lets look in his house, maybe there's something there we can take."

"You an good, thats all you think of don't you?"

"The more the better, you know that." she walking towards the destroyed house. "Too bad we weren't able see Awamori's full potential in fighting, we always saw him on the ground or hitting us."

"Yeah, oh well." Suigetsu said and glanced at Majime still on her knees, tears were still running down her cheeks, he looked away.

"Why did you two do it anyway?" Majime called out to them, but didn't look at them.

Suigetsu and Furui looked at each other, "because Suigetsu wanted his Kirikata." Furui said to her.

"All for a sword?"

"All for a sword that belonged to a Legendary Swordsmen." Suigetsu corrected.

A tear dropped to her knee, "he promised to take me to my sister, Kigai Sonki." Majime said, "he promised!" she shouted.

"He's dead now, his words mean nothing now." Suigetsu said.

"Why would you want to see her anyways, she left you when she tried to overthrow the Hidden Mist." Furui said.

"She's my sister." Majime said in a cracked voice, "why wouldn't I want to see her?" both Suigetsu an Furui stared at her in silence, "I loved her more then anything."

"I have a brother and I could care less about him." Suigetsu said.

"And I want my uncle dead." said Furui.

Majime opened her red eyes and looked at them, "I just want to know why she left me, she promised she would never leave me." It seemed it wasn't the first time Majime had a promise broken to her. "So when I ran into Awamori, he said he would take me to her."

"Under what circumstances?" Furui asked seriously.

"If I gave him everything..." she hugged herself, "everything." she closed her eyes in shame.

Furui's eyes widened, "you mean..." she took a step back.

"'you were nice while is lasted'" Suigetsu repeated to Furui, "he really was a sick man." Majime began to cry.

"How could he?" Furui said, "she's younger then us."

"He was into small girls, remember he never really hit you when we got in trouble, I remember him saying, 'I should punish you another way' now I know what he meant."

Majime was still crying, Furui ran up to her an wrapped her arms around Majime. "He said he would take you to Kigai if you gave him something in return." she said to Majime, her eyes were wide and her arms were still with shock that Furui showed so much affection. "Maji, he lied to you, he just said anything to you to get what he wanted." Majime's eyes began to water again, she hugged Furui back and began to cry.

"But he promised...he promised." she said crying.

* * *

**After the attempt to overthrow the Hidden Mist, Kigai Sonki left without notice, she was Majime Sonki older sister. Majime was saddened at this and didn't leave her home for a short time.**

"**C'mon snitch, we have to train." Suigetsu banged on the door at Majime's small home.**

"**Lets go, I don't think she's there." Furui said, both walked away complaining about her laziness. **

**It was one event that changed Majime's life when she was using the last of her money to buy food, she saw Awamori. She saw him and did a small bow and began to walk away, if she would have kept walking she wondered how her life would have been. She turned back around to Awamori.**

"**Awamori-sama, do you know where Kigai-chan is?" she asked in her small voice.**

**He turned around to her, "no." he said in a flat tone. At this very moment Awamori had a idea he would only benefit himself until he felt satisfied. "But I can find out." he said a moment later.**

"**What do you mean?" she asked, he set a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down.**

"**I can look for her, but for a price." he said to her.**

"**A price?"**

"**I promise I can take you to her, but you have to give me something in return."**

"**Really? You promise! Then anything, I'll give you anything!"**

**He put on a wicked smile, "alright them, we have a deal."**

**For a few years from the ager seven to eleven she only dreamed of seeing her sister. She was around Awamori's home in the Land of Waves. Every time she asked about her sister to Awamori he would always responded 'I'm working on it' or 'no luck so far'. She always had hope, even when weeks at a time he would train and drink and not even seem like he wanted to try and find out where Kigai Sonki was. Finally at the age 11, even though still had the hope of seeing her sister, knew what Awamori Ren wanted the whole time.**

**He held her down, she was looking up at the ceiling, it was cold, and she didn't like what she was feeling. "Don't worry, it'll get better." he whispered in her ear. It never did.**

* * *

The wind blew threw all their hair, all were sitting in the broken house. "This is where he had all his money, Awamori went on his own private missions to control this village, he even was the reason why the Great Naruto Bridge wasn't built." Majime said to them.

"Really?" Furui said.

"Yes, I remember he met up with this guy named Gato or something, Awamori told him about some guy who was the only thing that was holding up the village, then Gato had that man killed of course. Then Awamori informed him about a man named Tazuna who was the only man able to build the bridge, Awamori even found out what Zabuza Momochi was up to and gave his name to Gato so he could higher him. The whole Naruto Bridge was thought to be under Gato's control, but it was really under Awamori because Gato wasn't happy with Zabuza so Awamori gave the name of a lot of shinobi who would help kill Zabuza, they succeeded." Majime said handing Furui a bag full of coins.

"I know that part, I have Zabuza's sword." Suigetsu said setting his hand on the handle.

"True, but I witnessed it, Awamori and I watched from a hill top while Zabuza and some boy, um, Haku I think it was, were fighting, it was all done really fast. Awamori was drinking and laughing the whole time."

"You don't have to worry about Awamori anymore, Majime, with us you'll _really_ be able to see your sister." Furui said.

"Yeah, you could ask her anything before we take her sword." Suigetsu said.

"Thank you, I just want to ask one thing from her, after that I don't care what happens to her." Majime said with a smile.

"Then we're on the same level then." Suigetsu said with a smile, "too bad Furui wasn't laid back like you are Maji."

"Hey!" Furui shouted at him.

"It's true, you're stingy." he said with a wicked smile.

"If I'm so stingy then why would I even bother helping you!?"

"I don't know." he laughed.

"I cant stand you." she hissed.

"Whatever." he muttered. Majime smiled as they were playfully arguing.

"Whatever—whatever! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Then I guess we hate each other!" she shouted waving her arms around.

* * *

It was dark now and clouds began to fill they sky blocking even the light of the moon to shine. A boy with silver hair was laying on the grass looking up at it, "hey, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" he asked.

A girl his age sat down and sighed, "Awamori's dead." she said.

He looked at her for a moment, "who killed him?" he looked back at the moon.

"The two brats." she said, the boy knew exactly who she was talking about.

* * *

They walked on a boat to leave the Land of Waves, it had been two weeks of training and searching for their next target. There was Kisame Hoshigaki, Mangetsu Hozuki, Kigai Sonki, and Takashi Yabai were left on their list to hunt down. On the journey to find them were Suigetsu Hozuki, brother of Mangetsu; Furui Nanakusa, niece of Kisame; and Majime Sonki 'Maji' for short, sister of Kigai. As hey board the ship Majime looked down at the water, Suigetsu dug his knuckle on the top of her head.

"Ow!" she complained stepping away from him.

"Thats for telling on Furui and I when we were kids." he said to her.

"Your still mad about that?" she said with red cheeks.

"Calm down kids." Furui said walking away from the two.

"Hey Suigetsu, do you really like Furui, I thought you two hated each other when we were little." she said.

Suigetsu looked at the full moon, "time's change don't they?" he began to walk away.

"Change? Wait, what do you mean?" she called out to him, he was gone though leaving her wondering what he had meant. "Man, Furui and Suigetsu are so strange." she muttered still rubbing her head from his knuckle sandwich.

* * *

Suigetsu was laying on the ground and Furui was sitting, Majime was sleeping from the long journey they were in, all back in the Hidden Mist. There were four pictures laying out in front of them and the two shinobi were wondering who to target next.

"Konoha is hunting down Kisame-senpai, we could track down him with their help." Suigetsu said.

Furui flipped over his picture and set it aside, "no, we're saving him for last." she said.

"Fine, what about Kigai or Mangetsu?"

"There's no history of them anywhere, we're going to have to find Takashi and ask him questions, I think thats our only option." she said.

"Your right." he sat up and stretched, he looked at Majime sleeping, "you sure she wont hold us back?"

"She's kinda strong, but no, I'm not sure at all." Furui sighed, "I cant believe Awamori was that sick."

"Yeah, but he's dead now."

"And now you have his sword, I'm actually excited now, if we get Takashi's sword the others will really be worried that someone's after them." she giggled to herself.

Majime sat up and yawned, "is it morning already?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's passed noon." said Furui putting the pictures away, "Takashi, thats who we're going to find first." she said looking at Suigetsu.

"Then it's settled." Suigetsu got up, "I'm going to train now."

"I'll make something, you two don't want to train on an empty belly." she said getting up, "it'll be done in a bit." she walked out of the room.

"I guess there is a use for her." Suigetsu said.

Furui smiled, she picked up the file of Takashi, "while we wait for her, we're going to have to refresh out mind on the bastard who beat us all the time." she said in a witty tone.

* * *

**Takashi Yabai, the man who always had a smile on no matter what. He has dark blue hair and a some what pale complexion, but that was the last thing Furui and Suigetsu cared about him. Because Majime had a sister who would kill anyone who would touch her, she would never get beat by Takashi. But in Furui's and Suigetsu's case, their family members did not care about them, a very common trait in most Hidden Mist families.**

"**What did you do to them?" Kigai asked Takashi.**

**Furui was whimpering and Suigetsu was knocked out, "so I got carried away." he said with a sort laugh.**

"**Poor kids, get out of here." she said to them.**

**Furui tried her best to make Suigetsu walk so they could go back to their bunks. Takashi was in charge to discipline all the students who were training with the Seven Swordsmen, but for some reason he tried extra hard to get Furui and Suigetsu in trouble the most. A reason they didn't know and if had the chance to find out, they wouldn't want to know either. He has the legendary golden sword called the Sundan, a very strong sword used with the help of wind. He managed to take the title of a Seven Swordsmen by never failing a mission and killing his own twin brother in a Dojo.**

**To Furui and Suigetsu, he's nothing but a man they'd rather see dead.**

"Wow! I'm glad we found you Maji!" Suigetsu said eating the sweet dumplings she had made for them.

"Thank you." she said.

"Yeah Maji, these are really good." Furui was eating them as well.

Furui and Suigetsu looked down to see one dumpling left, they glared at each other. Both of their sticks grabbed onto it at the same time, "give it up Furui, it's mine."

"No way, your a pig, it's mine!" she said, both pulled onto it at the same time, it flew out the window. "Great, look what you did!" she snapped at him.

"I did? You pulled on it, you could have just given it to me!" he said back to her.

Majime was looking down, "...I didn't even have one, why are you two complaining." she said in a pitiful tone.

"I cant stand you Suigetsu!" she snapped her sticks in half.

"Your short temper really doesn't help you." he smiled.

"Leave my temper out of this!" she yelled.

Majime began to laugh, Furui and Suigetsu shot a look at her but was unnoticed, she kept on laughing. Furui laughed and bit as well, then Suigetsu smiled. "Whatever." he muttered to himself.

Sorry for the late update, hope you dudes/dudets are still interested:)

Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Tsunade had just picked up a file Shizune had presented her a while ago. Now that she had finally opened it to read she looked at the picture of a man with dark blue hair and a pale face, on the label under him it said 'Missing-nin' a very common label she read when it came to those who were once affiliated with the Hidden Mist. She sighed and rested herself on her own fist, "what does this have to do with anything?" she asked Shizune.

"I know your worried about Akatsuki still, but we can't ignore other threats that may become a problem." Shizune said holding Ton-ton.

"Takashi Yabai, a missing nin from the Hidden Mist, once part of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen, and has since been seen in our village a few months ago." Tsunade repeated. "What about him?" she asked not concerned at all.

Shizune handed her two more files, "these are files on Raiga Kurosaki and Ren Awamori."

"Raiga? Didn't we send Naruto on a mission to take Raiga down?" she asked.

"Yes, since then his swords have been missing, but it says two individuals had taken them." Shizune said as Tsunade looked at the other file with a picture with Ren Awamori on it, "Ren's been killed at the Land of Waves, his body was found stabbed by two different weapons."

Tsunade looked at the picture of Awamori's dead body, "and whats the concern of him?" she asked.

"His sword has been taken as well." Shizune handed her two pictures, one with a sword and one without a sword. "Zabuza Momochi was buried at that spot, his Hocho was his grave mark, recently his sword has been taken from the place."

"Three of the Seven Swordsmen swords have been taken from them." Tsunade said, "whose been doing this?" she asked.

"We don't know, but since Sasuke has been found and returned to Konoha along with Jugo and Karin, he informed us someone else was with him, someone with Zabuza's sword."

"Anything else?"

"Karin said the boy who went by the name Suigetsu Hozuki had a goal to take Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada, Karin thinks he's after all of the swords."

"Suigetsu Hozuki." Tsunade said his name, it sounded familiar for some reason.

Shizune put Ton-ton down and walked to the TV in the office, "The Hidden Mist was nice enough to give us a few clues of our concern," she flipped on the TV, it was a recording of a room, a man walked out of it, then two came in and began to look at all the files. Tsunade stared at a very pretty girl and a boy with silver hair, both were smiling and were looking in the files, a few minutes later they seemed alarmed and then ran out with several files.

"Which files did they take?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Takashi Yabai, Ren Awamori, Kigai Sonki," Tsunade looked up as she said the last name, "and Mangetsu Hozuki."

"Sonki, Hozuki?" she said looking at the still image of the girl and the boy she determined must have been Suigetsu smiling at each other. "Hozuki..." a memory popped in her mind when she was younger, a time Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still on her team. "Who's the girl?"

"We have no clue, the Hidden Mist found no records nor persons who knew or were willing to say who she was. Other then that all we can say is shes a girl who once knew the swordsmen, if not she would have no reason to bother finding out where they were. Plus the boy Suigetsu seems to know her, Karin says he left to 'look for someone'."

"Everyone's looking for someone these days."

"It seems doesn't it?" Shizune put on half a smile, "anyway, now that you know everything I should warn that if these two find where Kisame is, they can A: get killed or B: kill Kisame and end our chances of finding out anything else Akatsuki's been up to. Kabuto's book of information was good, but theres still voids that need to be filled."

"I see, so then should we send out a team to look for Takashi and these two kids?" Tsunade said pulling out a sheet beginning to write down the mission.

"Yes, two squads, I suggest Jonin are sent—"

"They're all gone." Tsunade said looking up. "And theres only one Chunin that I know isn't gone right now.

Shizune knowing she had meant Sakura panicked her, "Sakura just came back! And Naruto just came out of recovery, and I know Sasuke's back, but you honestly don't think we should send him out on a mission do you?" she asked taking a step forward.

"Of course I do, along with Karin, she knows Suigetsu's chakra signature." Tsunade finished writing.

Shizune looked down still questioning the option of sending out Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin out in such a short notice. "Are you sure?"

"No, but this is all we can afford at our delicate state, call them and I'll tell them they'll have to find either Takashi or Suigetsu and his partner."

"Understood, come one Ton-ton." both her and the small pig walked out.

Tsunade for some reason was overwhelmed with a strange feeling, she got up from her seat and looked out her window and stared down at the village. Someone was looking up at her with a smile, this person was wearing sunglasses and had her brown hair in a tail that was concealed by a hat. The girl who was most likely 13 or 14. She did small wave and began to run away. 'Who was that girl?' Tsunade thought. When the girl smiled she was reminded of the person named Sonki just looking at her. Her eyes widened and she shot around as Shizune walked back in.

"I called them, they'll be here soon." she said.

"Shizune." Tsunade said sternly, "did Kigai Sonki ever have a sibling?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know, I would have to check."

"Then check!"

"Y—yes ma'am!" she walked out again very quickly.

Tsunade turned to look out again and saw that the girl who was there was now gone, she sat down on her chair and thought, 'is it possible it's more then a two shinobi team?' she sighed, "I have a feeling this is a cat and mouse game." she said allowed to herself.

* * *

Furui and Suigetsu laughed in a room that was trimmed with chakra concealing seals. They stopped and rested again, "ok Maji, your telling us Tsunade actually looked down at you, WITH a suspicious glare and no one still went after you?" Furui asked again.

"Nope." she said with a smile.

"Man, you'd think a nation that has a major organization after one of their people would be more secure about people coming in and out." Suigetsu said, "but I gotta say Maji, that trick you have is one heck of an advantage when we need it."

**So it seemed Majime Sonki wasn't a little weak brat Furui and Suigetsu thought she was. Maji learned from the short time she was with her sister, she learned three very tricky, yet advantage-able technique that no one knew except Kigai and Maji. The first one is Maji's ears, over her time with Awamori she trained herself to be able to hear anything and adjust it to her liking. The second was her knowledge of every seal from every nation ever made, so the chakra seals that sealed the room to prevent chakra from coming out, but still able to be used by those sealed in it were her idea. And the last, which isn't really a technique but something Suigetsu and Furui considered very few to hold, was the innocence Maji had when one looked at her, with this they walked into the village with her just saying "hello" to the guardsmen. Furui and Suigetsu were in disguises at that point. All in all, Maji was not thought of a burden anymore.**

"So now we have to find Takashi..." Furui sighed, "we trained enough on our way here, but now we have to gather all the info Suigetsu and I got while you were out, Maji."

Suigetsu yawned, "why don't we rest on it, what do you say?" he asked laying down.

"No!" Furui elbowed him in his stomach, he shot back up holding it.

"You little bi—"

"Ok!" Maji went in between them waving her hands trying to calm them down, when they finally did she sighed, "we really should get a move on Suigetsu, we don't have that much time since they're sending out people to find us."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Karin cant find us with her stupid tricks, Sasuke's an emotional wreck, and I bet the other two are nothing special either."

"Naruto has the nine tails in him and Sakura fought Sasori and didn't die."

"Hm...I guess I forgot that." he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot." Furui folded her arms and mumbled.

"How about you say that again!" Suigetsu said pulling out a kunai.

"How about I spell it: I-D-I-O-T!" she said back putting a hand on her Tanto.

"OK, OK, OK!" Maji shouted. "We need to stop fooling around, fighting, and wasting time!" she shouted.

Suigetsu and Furui looked away from each other with pouts on their faces. "Fine." they both said at the same time.

"Ok then." Maji smiled, "Furui." she said so she could begin.

"Yeah," she sighed and began pulling out two folders, "as Suigetsu and I went out, we met up with various people who were willing to give up information." she paused a moment.

"Really?" Majime said, "well I heard the Konoha people are very nice, so it's understandable."

"Well..." Furui laughed nervously.

"You didn't force anyone to tell you two did you?"

"It was all Suigetsu!" Furui shouted and pointed at him.

"Me?!" he said angry.

* * *

_Suigetsu kicked a man in the knee so he could be on the ground. Suigetsu knelled down so he could be at his level and set a hand on the handle of his Hocho. "Look,." Suigetsu began, "all I want is all the information you can get from this guy, I just was copies. Ok?"_

"_Ye—yeah, sure anything!" he said and crawled away make the copies._

_Furui smiled at Suigetsu while leaning against the wall. "Wow, your really good at this interrogation stuff."_

"_I know, I learned from the best." he stood up._

"_I can believe that, because you cant learn anything on your own." she giggled at her comment._

"_Say that again!" he hissed at her._

* * *

"Well at least we got the info, right?" Furui said pulling out the sheets of paper on Takashi.

Majime looked concerned, "but what if they find us?"

"They wont." Suigetsu said. "I doubt they have the guts, like you heard Maji: Akatsuki is the greatest priority to them."

"I—guess." she looked down.

"Maji, don't worry, we'll be fine, it's Takashi they'll be looking for too, remember—" Furui and Suigetsu looked at each other.

"They'll be looking for Takashi..." Suigetsu said with a smile. "I guess we'll just be able to sit back and relax until they find Takashi." he leaned back.

"This is great!" Furui said and leaned back as well.

Majime looked at them back and forth, she sighed thinking it was the easiest thing to do in order to find the man. She smiled and leaned back as well. "What do we do now?"

"I think we can take it easy for the time being, by tonight we'll leave and see how far the Leaf Ninja went." said Suigetsu with his eyes closed.

As the hours passed Suigetsu didn't move from his spot. Furui made him move his arm or leg if they were in the way while she was looking at the files on Takashi just in case. Majime made food for them, but just a little because she didn't want them to be stuffed before they went on their mission to kill Takashi. She wondered why Suigetsu wanted the swords so bad and why Furui was willing to help so easily. Majime decided to take a nap. Furui put the files away and got up to stretch her stiff limbs. As she turned around Suigetsu was sitting up rubbing his eyes. She walked to the table near him and served tea for her rude partner.

"I know you need to be hydrated all the time, so don't think I'm sucking up to you." she said and handed him the tea.

He took a gulp, "you know you really do look like your mom."

"Are you sure?" Furui asked, "I thought my hair was always darker."

"It is."

She smiled at him, "Suigetsu..." she paused and looked down beginning to fiddle with her fingers.

"Hm?" he took another drink.

"What are you going to do when you get all the swords?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a moment, "probably move away from all the nations and train myself to master all of them."

"Oh..."

"What about you?"

Furui had something else in mind, but didn't dare say it. "I don't know, Katana doesn't want me near the theater, so I guess I could find another place, I don't know."

"Oh yeah, your an Exotic Dancer, I forgot." he laughed.

"I'm not an Exotic Dancer!" she said with pink cheeks, "I'm a very professional performer." she folded her hands and turned away from him.

He poured her a cup of the tea and slid it towards her, "but there isn't that many places like that."

"I know..." she took the cup. "But I have no other choice."

"You—" Suigetsu hesitated for a moment, "you could stay with—" Furui shot a look at him. "Forget it."

"Stay with who?" she asked wondering, she hoped for a certain answer.

"I said forget it."

"Your so stubborn!" she said loudly.

"I'm stubborn? You were the one who always got new sensei's when we were kids cause they couldn't handle you!" he shouted back.

"Your the one who could never take NO for an answer when it came to touching the swords when we were kids! You know how many beatings we went through?"

"At least I had the guts."

"Well!" she didn't know what to say and stood up. "Forget you!"

"Forget you." he watched as she took one step on a paper.

She slipped and fell right on top of Suigetsu, both felt, barely, but felt each others lips for just a moment. Furui grew red with embarrassment and tried to pull herself up. Suigetsu didn't know why he did this, but he wrapper his arms around her and pulled her in. He felt her stiffen and muscles tense as he did this. "Suigetsu." she said with wide eyes, she then relaxed and was ready to lower her lips to his. Both closed their eyes as their lips touched, as they kissed. For the very first time.

"I decided to make just a bit more Dango!" Furui's and Suigetsu's eyes shot open and turned their heads to a blushing Majime at the doorway. "Oh..." she covered her mouth with her hand. "Um...am I." Suigetsu and Furui stood up in second with red faces. Majime tried to smile and closed the door.

Suigetsu and Furui let out a sigh and didn't say anything to each other for a minute, both were still and motionless. "Uh." Both said at the same time and paused to let the other say something, "no you go." they then said again at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Furui said and covered her mouth, Suigetsu looked at her shocked. She wasn't looking at him in the eye.

"Furui." he took a step forward, she took a step back.

"No, I shouldn't have distracted you, I'm sorry." she turned around to walk to the other room. Suigetsu then ran and wrapped his arms around her, she was still. "Suigetsu..."

"Don't be sorry." he said in her ear.

"Suigetsu." she didn't know why her eyes glistened, it may have been because the affection she never felt, or maybe it was the relief someone truly cared for her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both now locked in a kiss once again, the sash that tied her yukata dropped to the ground. And before they both knew it, Suigetsu was now on top of Furui, he leaned in and kissed her.

Majime was looking up the Motel, she smiled and folded her arms behind her. 'I knew it was a good time to leave.' she giggled to herself. She then stopped. 'Wait...there's only one bed in that room...my bed...' she set both hands on her cheeks. "I have to book another room!" she shouted out. A few people passing by looked at her strangely, she smiled and began to walk away. 'I knew I should have booked a two bed room not just one!' she thought then deciding to stop thinking of the situation and enjoy herself. She walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

Karin didn't know why she could not feel Suigetsu's chakra signature. She turned to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "This is going to take a while." she said to them.

"Then we'll just look on foot!" Naruto said holding up a fist. "C'mon Sakura." he took her hand.

"Hold on Naruto!" she said trying to keep up.

"I'll look around as well." Sasuke said and jumped away. Karin still had trouble to even find the slightest trace of him.

Sasuke was walking and looking around, he doubted that Suigetsu would be in the open to be spotted so easily. He turned the corner and bumped into a young girl with light brown hair and brilliant red eyes.

"Oh! Sorry." she said and did a bow, he nodded so she began to walk away.

Majime glimpsed the boys arm as she passed by him, the Uchiha Clan symbol on his arm stood out. 'It's!' she looked at him walk away. She looked at her watch, it had been four hours since she left the Motel. 'Is it possible they're looking for Suigetsu instead of Takashi?' she thought.

Sasuke felt someone stare at him, he turned around to see the girl he bumped into glare at him. It's been a while since he'd came back to Konoha, so the glaring stopped, but she seemed to doing so for a different reason.

* * *

"_And let me warn you four, there may be a third member of their team who knows everything right now. This person may be even listening to us as we speak." Tsunade said to them._

"_Then why are you risking to blow our cover if this is possible?" Sakura asked._

"_It can't be helped with these kind of people, they can eaves drop five miles away if they wanted." Tsunade sighed. "Bright red eyes, watch out for them." she then said.

* * *

_

That is what Tsunade said to them before they left. The girl quickly turned around. Majime was stunned as Sasuke was right in front of her. "Who are you?" he asked with a kunai to her throat.

Majime smiled. "No one important." a seal then appeared on her forehead and she disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't even catch where she went, her chakra scattered at every direction. He looked around and sighed.

"Who was that?" he asked himself.

**I'd be great if you reviewed! Anyways, hope you dudes/dud-ets liked the chapter. Kinda corny I guess in some parts, lul.**

**Stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Furui was on the ground with her a clean white yukata wrapped around her, she was looking at the small marbles on the ground and flicked one so it could roll. It was stopped by a strand of her damp dark hair. "My whole body aches." she said calmly.

Suigetsu was sitting and leaning against the wall, a towel was over his head. "It should." he said with a smirk. _He held down her arms with his owns, overwhelmed with passion he kissed her. _The memory of just an hour ago flashed through his mind, which made him smile. Furui slowly sat up and smiled at Suigetsu.

She then looked serious. "When should we go find Takashi?" she asked.

"I—" the door slammed open cutting Suigetsu off, Majime was panting and slammed the door shut when she stepped in.

"They're not looking for Takashi, the girl Karin is trying to find the slightest trace of your chakra Suigetsu!" she said a little out of breath.

Both Furui and Suigetsu stood up alarmed. "They're really looking for me?" he asked.

"We have to change our plans, I think you should leave it up to me to try and find Takashi." Majime said seriously.

"How?" Furui asked concerned.

"I'll try to hear his name, Takashi Yabai, I remember what his voice sounds like too, so I can find him the second he speaks." Majime tried to calm herself down. "If he's in the village, I can find him, but it's going to take a lot of concentration and chakra." Suigetsu and Furui looked at each other, both nodded.

"Hurry." They both said.

* * *

They were in the other room, Suigetsu was looking down at all the people walking by the Inn. Majime had ran into someone but he didn't get a chance to ask her who it was. He had a feeling it was Sasuke, for some reason he felt that he would be the only one who would alarm Majime at such a high level. He turned to Furui who was sorting out all the tools and weapons in her side pack. She stood up and adjusted her Tanto and smiled at Suigetsu.

"What are you so happy about?" Suigetsu asked annoyed.

"Uh..." Furui turned red and walked towards the door. "Nothing." set her hand on the doorknob.

The door slammed open almost hitting Furui in the middle of the face. "I found him!" Majime shouted.

"Where?" Suigetsu walked up looking alarmed.

"Majime, maybe you should rest for a bit, we can tell you used up most of your chakra." Furui said.

"She can talk when shes tiered!" Suigetsu pulled Majime's arm so she could speak.

"Suigetsu!" Furui hit his hand away, her face was angry with what he had done. "She has to rest."

"Tsk—fine." he said and saw on a mat by a small table.

Majime sat down by the table as well and sighed, her heart was till beating at a very high rate from her trying to look for Takashi. Furui served everyone tea, Majime said thank you while Suigetsu gulped it down without saying a word of appreciation at all. "I'm sorry." Majime said.

"It's fine." Furui said, "Suigetsu should be saying that though." she said looking at him dead in the eye.

"Forget it." he hissed.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Furui almost yelled.

"I want to know where Takashi is!"

"You can wait a few minutes!"

"A few minutes can cost us right now!"

"So then you better savor every moment because Konoha could be wasting their time looking for us, we cant act on impulse Suigetsu, we need to think things out and then act with logical reason!" she looked down and took a drink of her tea.

"Fine." Suigetsu closed his eyes and laid down.

Just as Suigetsu said that Majime felt her heart slow down. "Ok, I can speak now." Suigetsu shot back up.

"Are you sure?" Furui asked.

"She just said she can speak." Suigetsu muttered, "so, what do you know?"

"He works near a whole bunch of kids, but he goes by the name Todai Gake, I heard a lot of kids near him so I don't know if he takes care of them or if he's just around them. Either way we shouldn't go to near the children, because they're Konoha's top priority." Majime said.

"Maji's right, we should go to him near dark, maybe around seven or eight." Furui said.

"Didn't Takashi hate kids?" Suigetsu said looking down at the tables.

"With a passion." Furui said. "Especially you and I."

"I didn't know Takashi that well." Majime said.

"Your lucky." Suigetsu and Furui said at the same time.

* * *

**A statement Suigetsu and Furui truly meant when they had said it. Takashi Yabai was a very, very fierce swordsman who seemed to love and watch the children train to see if they messed up in any way for him to punish. When he was 9 he went in Dojo with his twin brother Fuchuu, a brother who looked up to Takashi as if he were the Mizukage himself. At the end of the Dojo Fuchuu told Takashi he could kill him if he truly wanted to be a strong shinobi, a shinobi that would terrify the nation. Takashi agreed and killed his brother, a message to the nation he did not care who was fighting him, he would terminate everyone in his path. By the time he was 12 he was Jonin with every mission passed he ever went on. The reason why he seemed to not like children was very odd to many, he truly hated the sight of them, but at the same time he was willing to watch them. **

**The most terrifying characteristic about Takashi was his smile, a smile he grew the moment he killed his brother. A smile that never went away. The smile Suigetsu and Furui watched while he trained with his golden sword named Sundan, a weapon used to tear his opponents to pieces. **

* * *

"I never liked that guy." Suigetsu then said. "So, wheres the place?" he asked.

Furui pulled out a map, they all leaned in and looked at it. "Theres two places that are academies for children, and then the orphanage—"

"It's the orphanage!" Majime said cutting Furui off, "it's definitely that, it's in the north part of Konoha and thats where I heard him the most clearly!" she said with a smile.

"Good." Suigetsu said, "I say we go now."

"In the daylight?" Furui asked.

"I have seals, they wont be able to find us at all." Majime reassured them.

"I don't know." Furui was skeptical.

"It'll be fine." Suigetsu stood up, Majime handed him a seal and Furui one as well. "I just want to check the place out, thats all."

"Alright." Furui stood up, her and Suigetsu set the seal on their arm and watched it seep into their skin. Majime smiled standing up ready to leave.

"Ok!" she headed for the door, she took one step and her vision went black, she fell forward.

"Majime!" Furui shouted.

Suigetsu caught her before she hit the ground face first. He turned her around and saw she was still very weak from her hunt for Takashi. "I think she should stay here."

"Yeah." Furui said with a nod.

* * *

"Stay away!" Suigetsu punched a man in the face who fallowed Furui and him. Furui smiled when he had done this. "I'd expect this everywhere else but here." Suigetsu said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do you feel lighter?" she asked him.

"Whats that suppose tone mean?" he said taking a step away from her.

Furui laughed, they both were walking in the main street of Konoha, there was many people and the chances of them being seen were very little. "You don't have your Hocho, I know it weighed you down."

"Not really." he said, another boy took sight of Furui and began to walk towards her.

"Hello ma'am." the boy with light brown said, he went on one knee and took her hand. "I think you are the most beautiful girl I've seen my whole life."

Suigetsu set a hand on the boys shoulder and turned him to face him. "She'll be the last if you don't get out of my face right now." he said with a wicked look.

"Uh!" The boy looked at Suigetsu's razor sharp teeth and back away, he went on his knees and bowed down to Furui. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said and ran away.

"Aw, he was sweet, he probably had money on him too." Furui said folding her arms.

"Yeah, whatever, we have money anyways, you stole it all remember?" he said walking away.

"Well the more the merrier." she fallowed him.

Furui stared at all the people who were around and walking by. She smiled at the kids who were running with paper pinwheels and steamers. Instantly she remembered a time when Suigetsu and her did the same thing.

"_Aww! Mines doesn't fly." Furui whined with her light pink streamer. _

"_It's not suppose to fly, look." Suigetsu used his blue one and made it glide in very graceful manor. "see?"_

"_Wow!" Furui tried to do the same but failed._

'That was a long time ago...' Furui thought and looked at Suigetsu who was in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She loved it when she was a kid, she had no brothers, no sisters, and she longed to have one. She remembered how small she when Suigetsu and her met. She was so jealous when he walked in the sign-ups to become a shinobi with his older brother. She felt the same when she saw Majime walk in with her older sister as well, while she clearly remembered walking in with Kisame because her mother and father were busy. Instantly Furui was filled with anger and it seemed Kisame was the one why she felt so angry, she closed her eyes and sighed. Anger was something she hated to feel, which is ironic in when she thought about. Hating to hate, that made her smile. Suigetsu, she left everything she had in the Hidden Mist for him, if this were a love story, she had a feeling it would end in tragedy.

"We're here." Suigetsu stopped walking, he felt her bump into him.

"Oh, sorry." she looked at the small orphanage, there were a few kids running around and playing with balls and various toys.

"Doesn't it make you remember?" he asked looking at the kids as well.

"Remember?" Furui repeated.

"When we were kids," Suigetsu sighed, "never mind." he walked to another area and looked around for anyone who was a grown up, anyone who was the authority around here. Furui was close behind.

"When I grow up I'm going to be a shinobi!" a little boy said running up to Suigetsu and Furui.

"Work hard." Furui said with a gentle smile. Suigetsu stared down at the kid, he was about to say something.

"You two used to say the same thing at that age." Furui and Suigetsu froze as they turned to whoever said it. When they looked the saw the man walk to the little boy. "It's time to eat lunch, go and tell the kids to go inside to get ready."

"Yes Todai-san!" the boy ran towards group of his friends.

Furui set her hand on her Tanto, Suigetsu extended a hand. "No." he said to her, he then lowered it and stood up straight, he smiled, "hey, Takashi-sama."

"I haven't been called that for a while now." Takashi said with a sigh. "How have you two been?" he asked with his usual smile.

"Fine." Suigetsu said.

Takashi looked at Furui, "my, my, Furui-chan, you look just like your mother, how have you been?"

"Good." she said in a light tone.

"Thats good."

"Todai-san!" the same boy called out, "we're ready!"

"Start without me, your in charge." Takashi called out.

"Ah yeah!" the boy ran back in the red orphanage.

"Do you two want to talk or something?" Takashi asked them.

"No, we came for something." said Suigetsu.

"You came for the sword didn't you?" Furui and Suigetsu looked at each other for a moment. "Zabuza's sword was taken from his grave, Raiga's was given to you Furui, and I must say it was a careless act to just pawn them for money, they're considered priceless."

"Tell me about it." Suigetsu said.

Furui laughed a bit embarrassed, "bills don't pay for themselves." she said rubbing the back of her head.

Takashi looked at her Tanto then back at her, "then you two met up with Awamori and took his sword very easily, as for Mangetsu, Kigai, Kisame, and I you still don't have our swords."

"I think that can change by tonight." Suigetsu said seriously.

"I agree." Takashi said and looked to the orphanage, "do you think I look strange? With these kids and all, I know you know I really hate them with all my heart."

"Then why are you here?" Furui asked.

"I don't know, to tell the truth I don't even know why I get angry when I see children, it's just a part of me I guess." Takashi saw at the corner of his eyes Suigetsu put his hand on a kunai. "I guess I'm jealous, kids have so much light in them, all of them play and laugh as if nothings wrong in the world." Furui and Suigetsu looked at each other, both nodded. "Even you two had so much troubles in your life, especially you Furui, Kisame killed your parents right in front of you and yet you still ran, laughed, and played with Suigetsu as if nothing happened."

Takashi looked down and saw a Tanto sticking trough him and felt a kunai in another part of his back. Furui and Suigetsu the pulled their weapons out and saw his blood run quickly down his back to the ground. He turned around with the same smile, only this time blood fell down beside his lip, he stumbled back to he ground. Suigetsu looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen what they had done, but there was no one.

Suigetsu sighed, "I think we're fine for now." he said to Furui.

"I know you saw us, Takashi." Furui said walking towards him.

"Thats a mighty impressive Tanto you have there Furui-chan, no wonder your father thought of it as a precious diamond." Takashi said looking at the tool in her hand. "I cant move my body..."

"We stabbed you in vital areas." Suigetsu said cleaning his kunai.

"No..." Takashi was looking up at the sky, "no I moved to make sure you didn't to see if that Tanto really was what I thought it might be."

"What are you talking about?" Furui demanded.

"You didn't even hit me in an organ, not even bone. Furui, Suigetsu, that Tanto with the small bell on it completely destroys the chakra flow in the body, it slowly shut downs the cardiovascular system, soon my heart will stop, all because that small, little, sword." he sighed, "that Tanto could cut someone, the wound wouldn't bleed, but it would still do the same damage in the same time."

"This?" Furui looked at the blood stained weapon and then at Suigetsu.

"We don't have for this Furui." Suigetsu said to her, "Takashi-sama, where's your Sundan?" he asked kneeling down to him.

Takashi felt weaker and weaker, "it's back at my home, I live at the edge of coast, by a red and white light house."

"Just like Awamori." said Suigetsu.

"Us swordsmen...we think we know everything, we think we're invincible, we think no one can surpass us, yet at the same time we know nothing...thats why we like the sea, the waves, the edges of places like the beach, there we look out at the ocean and see everything, yet nothing, it calms us. I know you two like the sea, I remember watching you two as kids, you loved the water, thats how the Seven Swordsmen knew you two would be one of us one day."

"I see." Suigetsu stood up straight and looked at Furui. "Lets go." she nodded and they began to walk away, in an instant they disappeared.

"Us swordsmen know...nothing...but the sword..." Takashi took his last breath.

"C'mon Takashi-san!" the small boy ran outside calling, he stopped and looked at the dead Takashi laying on the ground. He dropped the small ball that was in his hand and ran back towards the orphanage.

* * *

Suigetsu looked at the sea and it's crashing waved, the golden sword was strapped to his back. Furui walked out with stacks of papers, she walked towards Suigetsu and looked down at the water as well. "Do you think it' true?" Suigetsu asked her.

"About the water?" she said.

"Yeah."

"It is calming, I wont deny that I loved going there with you and I went with the other kids when we were small."

"Same here."

"I found useful information." she said and looked at the papers, "some that is very important to us, as well as someone else."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to get involved with the organization called Akatsuki, but Kisame is part of it, so I have a feeling we might run into someone who's a part if it."

"And?"

"Kisame's being hunted down as we speak, Itachi his partner is dead, he died while fighting Sasuke. Since then Akatsuki has been a little unstable."

"Isn't that good?" he looked at her, the wind blew trough her hair, making Furui look very graceful.

"It could be, there's two options, the first is they could lay low and try to not make any sudden attacks, then theres the other."

"Which is?"

"Whatever they want to do, they could preform it at any moment."

"Which do you think is more likely?"

"The second." Suigetsu began to walk away, "where are we going?"

"We're leaving, by now they know Takashi's been killed by us." Furui nodded and began to walk away as well.

* * *

Tsunade quickly looked up as Shizune, Naruto, Karin, Sakura, and Sasuke walked in. "What is it?" she asked setting aside the paper work that was in front of her.

"It's Takashi." Shizune said seriously.

"What about him?"

"He's dead." Sakura said.

"Dead!" Tsunade was shocked, it had only been earlier today when she assigned the mission to find Takashi or Suigetsu.

"We think it was Suigetsu and a girl who goes by the name Furui, a few children saw Suigetsu and her speaking to Takashi." Sasuke said. "But he went by the name Todai Gake."

"Todai..." Tsunade closed her eyes, "do you know where he lived?"

"Naruto and I checked." Sakura said. "But they took everything they could in his home, then they burned it down, what was left was this." she handed Tsunade a piece of paper. "Naruto found it."

"Where?"

"Right by the house." Naruto said, "it's kinda burnt, but thats all that was left, sorry."

"I couldn't find Suigetsu's chakra at all, I have a feeling they used a seal, I'm sorry as well." Karin said.

"It's fine." Tsunade saw that the paper had nothing interesting on it. "The missions called off."

"What?" Naruto, Sakura, and Shizune shouted.

"Tsunade-sama! We cant now, what if they're leaving?"

"I guess it's time I should tell you." Tsunade sighed, "they're probably long gone by now anyways."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shizune.

"Sasuke, in the report you said you ran into a girl, who?"

"You said watch out for piercing red eyes, earlier I ran into a young girl with just that."

"Did she have light brown hair?"

"Uh...yes." Sasuke wondered how she knew who he saw.

"Shizune, did you find out anything on what I asked about Kigai Sonki?"

"Ye—yes, the Hidden Mist said she had a younger sister, she would be 14 right now, but she was taken away from her homeland around the age of eight or nine."

"And did you get a description of the girl?"

"Yes, she has light brown hair and red eyes, her sister looks just liker her, but this girls name is Majime Sonki."

"Who's Majime Sonki?" Sakura asked.

"When I was younger I ran into a girl who was able to master every seal ever made, whether is was an explosive tag or seal to cover your chakra." Karin looked up at the last part. "Kigai Sonki was her name and she even went as far as creating her own seals and notes to her own benefit. She implanted seals which made her hear, see, feel, and react faster then a normal shinobi, she could hear someones conversation 10 miles away clearly as if it were right next to her."

"Are you saying the girl I saw is related to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats exactly right, most likely this girl knew Suigetsu in some way as a child, I take it she wants to meet a sister who left her a long time ago. I cant blame her, siblings usually look for each other if torn apart." Sasuke stared at her with a blank face as she said this. "Well, you can go home, rest, eat, and maybe I'll call you back early tomorrow, I'm not sure."

"Yes." they all said and walked out of the room.

Shizune watch as they closed the door. "Could this young girl really be that talented?"

"While I was a Jonin with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, us three ran into two people who had wickedness unlike anyone we've ever met, and after an evening of fighting we were forced to stop."

"Why?" asked Shizune with interest.

"We couldn't lay a finger on them, nothing we did was able to reach them, they were younger, more beautiful, and quicker then us, and they knew it."

"I thought only one person ever beat you in a battle." Shizune said.

"Thats true, but these two kids weren't fighting with us, they were playing, we were the ones fighting and trying to beat them. The whole time they taunted us saying 'too slow' or 'gotcha' or 'hurry up oldy' while laughing, you can imagine how angry Jiraiya and Orochimaru got. They were almost embarrassed the whole time, in the end the two kids said we were too slow and that it was time they had to run away from us."

"I see, but if they fought you then what would happen?"

"They knew we were physically stronger then them, they knew one hit from me would kill them, they knew Orochimaru would love to kill them with his sword, and they knew Jiraiya would punch them around a while. But the point they proved to us was we couldn't even catch them, so we weren't worthy to kill them if it came down to it."

"How did you run into them in first place?"

Tsunade sighed, "the boys named Mangetsu Hozuki."

"Uh!"

"And the girl was named Kigai Sonki, she is the niece of the man who beat me named Hanzo."

"Hanzo! Salamander Hanzo!"

"Yes, she said something happened and she wanted to test us, but she didn't tell us what it was that happened. Now that I think of it I think it was his death."

"How old were they?"

"They were barely teenagers, 16 at most, but they seemed so much younger."

"16..." Shizune looked down. "They were really that fast."

"You don't even know."

"So then if Suigetsu and this girl Majime are a team, do you think Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke and stop them?"

"I highly doubt that Majime and Suigetsu are like their siblings..." Tsunade picked up the picture of Furui in the video. "So I don't think we need to worry too much, but we cant let out guard down. And theres still this girl." Tsunade put the picture down. "We have no name, nor any people willing to speak about this girl, I have a feeling she had a connection with on or more of the swordsmen, do you see the Tanto on her waist?"

"Yes, I do."

"On this report you gave me is says Takashi was stabbed by two weapons, a kunai and a short sword, Awamori was stabbed by Zabuza's Hocho and a Tanto, so we know this girl is definitely a part of their deaths...but I don't know why."

"So what do we do now? Takashi's home was destroyed, so we don't know what he's been up to or why he was here."

"I sent out ANBU squads out before you came, thats why I called off the mission, they haven't returned so I don't know if they had any luck, I didn't think it would be this hard to find a couple of kids."

"I see, how many squads?"

"Seven."

"Seven! Thats a bit much don't you think?"

"No, when we're dealing with these kinds a situations I don't think theres ever too much to send out."

"Well if you think it's reasonable..."

Tsunade smiled, "it's fine, besides, to tell the truth I actually want to meet these three kids, they can put two countries in war if they keep up with their assassinations."

"Zabuza, Raiga, Awamori, and Takashi, theres three left on there list." Shizune looked out the window. "If they get involved with Akatsuki, they'll definitely get into a world of trouble."

"They know about Akatsuki, theres no doubt about that, I'm just worried that something might happen to them." Tsunade looked out the window as well.

A small puff of smoke was seen. They turned around and it was an ANBU officer on one knee. "Tsunade-sama, I'm very sorry to inform that no one had found them, we have people who said they checked into their Inn, but they had left prior to our arrival. We have no traces of them either." the officer said.

"I see." Tsunade sighed, "I guess I have to call team seven so they can go out on a mission outside the village."

"Are you sure? What about Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"They'll be fine, call them again please." Shizune smiled and walked out to do her job.

* * *

Furui, Suigetsu, and Majime looked at the ship they were going to aboard. It was a ship that carried cargo and stopped at three surrounding nations, one stop was Land of Waves to pick up trading goods, the next would be a drop off a few passengers to build housing in Land of Cliffs, and the last was at very close island, close enough to sneak into the Hidden Mist, if was called Nation of Seals. Suigetsu peeked around a tree and looked at the people walking on and off the boat. He looked at all the people and, none seemed threatening as all, he looked back at Furui and Majime, with a raise of a hand they disappeared.

* * *

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Majime said looking at the small bunks that reached the sealing.

They were in the very bottom of the ship, Furui had slipped fake names in the system as workers to watch the cargo, it was much easier then she thought and questioned why it was like that. She sighed at Majime's question.

"Yes, we're safe." she laid down on the bottom bunk. "Who gets top bunk?"

"Me!" Majime jumped to the top.

"Aw! I don't want the middle." Suigetsu looked at the bed in disgust.

"Too bad." Furui covered herself with her blanket.

"What are they carrying here anyways?" Majime asked and jumped down.

Suigetsu laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. They all heard someone and stood up, Furui pushed Majime behind her and Suigetsu took a step forward. "Sh! We can't let anyone here us." they heard a man say. "Fine, what is it you want to tell me so bad?" another man said.

"Ok, we're carrying explosive tags and weaponry on this ship." Furui and Suigetsu's eyes shot open as the man said this.

"Weaponry?" the other man shouted, "I thought this was a commercial trading ship?"

"It is, but, but...theres a group of shinobi here from the Rain Village."

"And?"

"They took it over, they don't want to alarm the guest passengers and workers, but the guys who are in charge like me, we already got our families involves, they said if we try and tell they'll kill them all and leave us to live with the burden."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but they said 'Konoha's going to get their first attack' I think the Rain Village wants to attack Konoha!"

"But thats insane, they're a neighboring country, they could easily attack us from the boarder that separates us."

"We all thought that too, but then think about it, a country that had tensions with another country would definitely be surveillance at the boarder that separates them, but if they attack from another location, like the coast, that'll throw the village off completely!"

"I cant believe you're saying this!" the man shouted, "this is our country we're talking about, we have to do something!"

"What? We're just simple workers not shinobi, no one but those guys on the top deck from the Rain Village, if we do something they'll just kill us all."

"So then what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know, we have to think of something, lets get out of here before the cargo workers see us." they both walked away and a door was closed.

Furui, Suigetsu, and Majime stared at the light that passed the large boxes, they sat down on the same bed and looked throughout the whole room. "Explosive tags and weaponry." Furui said braking the silence. Suigetsu stood up and walked to one of the boxes. "What are you doing?"

"To see if it's true." he used a kunai and cut the top of the wooden boxes off and saw all the tags stacked and tied as if it were cash. "it is."

Furui stood up and walked to it, she walked to another one and forced open a wooden crate as well, this time kunai's and shuriken filled the large box to the top. "I can't believe it..." she said and looked at Suigetsu, "they said the Rain Village, you don't think...Akatsuki's a part of this do you?"

"Who cares." Suigetsu covered the box, "Konoha's not the village I'm affiliated with, to tell the truth the same could happen to the Hidden Mist and I wouldn't care."

"But if it's part of Akatsuki, then don't you think Kisame would be involved as well?" Majime said standing up.

"It's a logical thought..." Furui said and covered her box as well, "Takashi was keeping an eye on everyone who was a threat to him, I guess he felt Akatsuki was one because Kisame was part of it."

"We don't want to get involved with Akatsuki." Suigetsu snapped at her. "Besides, Konoha can take care of themselves."

"Do you think they want Naruto?" Majime asked, "maybe thats why they want to attack it, maybe they want to lour him and get him."

"From records Kisame was seen trying to get Naruto before." Furui pointed out. "Maybe it was his mission as part of the organization to get him."

"Who cares! They have nothing to do with us, we're just going to the Nation of Seals so we can be as far away from Konoha as possible, who cares about Konoha, if something happens to them then it'll be better for us because then they wont be on our back." Suigetsu sighed and pulled out a bottle to drink. He opened one eye and saw Furui's and Majime's concerned look. With another sighed, "if you want we can find out more, Majime can start to spy on them?" he asked her.

"With pleasure!" she stood up saying, she put two fingers up and turned into a man with a cargo security uniform on, light gray pants and jacket. "I'll be back in a bit!" she said in a male voice and opened her eyes, they were the normal red they always were.

"Be careful!" Furui called out, but there was no response. She sat down and laid back on the bed, "she's so full on confidence." she said out loud.

"I would too if I could hear and see anything no matter what, I didn't even know seals can help you do that."

"I guess they can." It was silent for a moment and heard Suigetsu get off the wooden crate. With her closed eyes she saw the little light there was through her lids, it was then overshadowed by something, so she opened her eyes. "Suigetsu!" she covered her mouth and turned red.

"What?" he asked with a small laugh and kissed her neck.

"But Majime could walk in any second." she shivered as he lowered from her neck to her upper chest. "But..."

"She wont be back for a while, she just left." he said to reassure her, "so that means." he held her arms down and looked at Furui in the eye. "We have at least two hours to ourselves."

"Wait..." he didn't listen and untied the sash of her black yukata. "Suigetsu," he then slipped his vest off.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt like last time." he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure." her eyes were sealed shut, her heart was pounding, she was excited.

"We'll see." and kissed her passionately.

He ran his hand up her leg and Furui gasped, she buried her face in his chest as he did this. As he continued to do this to her he undressed her and did the same to himself, one thin sheet covered them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him enter, she felt his hands on her back, she felt him push her so he could do deeper, all while kissing her in every place he could. Her face was flushed with warmth and the happiness she felt while being with him. He was making love to her, and this time it wasn't hurting.

"Suigetsu!" she said before an orgasm.

* * *

Arm in arm they laid in bed, Furui still breathing faster from what they had just done. Suigetsu was looking up at the bottom the bunk above them, he then felt Furui relax into a sleep, he was happy, he had to admit her truly was happy while being with her. Ever since they were children, even if they were fighting, even if they were angry with each other, he enjoyed it at the same time.

"_Are you really going to kill me?" a young Furui said holding a kunai._

"_Yeah! Why do you think we're doing this Dojo?" a young Suigetsu yelled at the same time._

_Furui laughed, "fine." she dropped the kunai and raised her hands, "if killing me gets you closer to being a swordsman, then do it."_

_Suigetsu gripped the kunai in his hand, "fine." he ran towards her and raised the kunai, but instead of stabbing her he punched her, she fell to the ground and looked at him in shock. "you idiot! I have to fight you to make meaning out of your death, I cant just kill you!"_

"_But—"_

"_But nothing! Get up and fight me!" he shouted at her._

_A few of the swordsman looked at the Dojo from far away, Takashi looked at Kisame. "Hey, you think those two are going to be a problem?" he asked._

"_Maybe." Kisame said._

_Mangetsu saw Suigetsu and Furui suddenly laugh, his stare went into a glare. "He can't even kill his best friend, he could never be a swordsman." he said._

_Takashi laughed, "I asked if they would be a problem, you don't have to be a swordsman for that." Takashi sighed, "kids, I'll never understand them._

It was a faded memory, but one Suigetsu thought of constantly, her held onto Furui tighter. 'I would never kill you...' he thought to himself. He felt Furui hold on tighter as well, he closed his eyes ready to sleep for a while.

**Hehehe, sry 4 the late up-date, hope you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sry for the late update. Hope you still like the story though:)**

**Review please:):):):)**

Chapter 6.

Majime looked over the railing of the ship, she could already point out who was a shinobi from the Rain Village and who wasn't. The ones who weren't seemed to be quiet and do lots of back braking work, while the ones who were affiliated with the Rain Village were laughing and gambling. She loved to be in disguises for some reason, she didn't act herself and felt she was truly another person. As for Suigetsu and Furui, they sometimes refused to wear disguises. She guessed they had too much pride to hide themselves from the enemy. She walked around as a man and watched the cargo, this was in fact her job, later Suigetsu would have to do the same and the next morning Furui would take a shift as well, at least Majime hoped this, if she knew them better they would just send a clone to do nothing but sit and watch. Then she drifted into thought, about the boat, about the people on this ship. On occasion she wondered what would happen if she disabled all the explosive tags, but then she knew even her sister who mastered these tools wouldn't be able to disable them all. It was wishful thinking though, she looked up and saw the last bit of sun disappear from sight, she sighed and headed for the bottom deck, she was tiered and wanted time for herself. Just as the other two had when she was up spying.

As she reached the bottom she saw Suigetsu and Furui opening up the crates. "More explosive tags, I think they want to blow up the pier." Furui said to him.

"Hey theres machetes in this one." Suigetsu let a whole lot of them fall to the ground, he kicked one up and he grabbed the handle as it was in the air. "Hm, hm, hm, I remember using these when I was a kid."

"I do too." Furui said glaring at him, Suigetsu laughed, both then noticed Majime had walked in.

In a puff of light white smoke she turned to her normal self. "I'm tiered." she said folding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, I guess I'll take over." Furui said and began to walk out, she put her hair up and set on a pair of sunglasses.

Suigetsu was still walking around and looking in all the crates. He was almost fascinated that there was so much weapons around. Majime went to her top bunk and laid down.

"Konoha is going to be attacked." she said looking at the ceiling.

"I think I want to be there to see it, just look at all these weapons, I mean just think how big the explosions going to be. It'll be a memory of a lifetime." he laughed a bit.

"Thats so sad." she sat up and dangled her feet over the ledge of the bed.

"Who cares." Suigetsu kicked another crate and saw stacks and stacks of explosive tags. "Konoha should know they're under threat."

"Well...don't you think it's a little wrong, people can get really hurt."

"And?" Suigetsu seemed to not understand her logic.

"And there could be a lot of innocent people who could get hurt." she looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "And screaming, running...death."

Suigetsu slowly raised himself. He knew what she was talking about now. She as speaking of the coup d'etat Zabuza and the other swordsmen took a part of when they were just kids.

_Furui and Suigetsu looked out the window and saw houses and houses on fire. The new Mizukage really had gotten the Seven Swordsmen angry. Majime ran it. "Where's my sister!" she shouted._

"_Sh! We have to be quiet!" Furui covered Majime's eyes and ears. "She's down there, don't worry."_

_Suigetsu saw people running, people who were on fire, then children running. Some with missing limbs. So much pain, so much horror, so much death. And he didn't even know the true motive for it._

"_Idiots." Suigetsu said to himself._

"Get over yourself." Suigetsu sat on a crate and pulled out a bottle of water. "That was so long ago."

"Do you think it'll be just like that time?" she asked.

"Maybe." he smiled and laughed, "it's a 99.9 percent chance, lets see what Furui has to say."

Majime stared out at all the explosives and weapons, her as glared at the site.

* * *

Furui was leaning against the wall looking at all the people on deck. A few of the Rain Shinobi began to eye her, she seemed much younger then the other watchman. To them she was in fact too young to be on such a dangerous ship. She folded her arms and sighed. "Man, this is ganna be a long night..." she admitted to herself.

"We all think that." an obvious Rain Shinobi said to her.

She eyed him for a moment and looked back at the workers. "Hm."

"You look a bit lonely, how about I keep you company?" he asked baring his teeth.

"No, I'm fine."

"Look, I'm trying to be polite."

"Thats nice, but I have a job to do."

"C'mon, I can someone else cover for you—"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." She finally said glaring off at the distance.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna check on Furui, it's been a few hours." he said walking out the room while folding his arms behind his head.

Majime sat up, "we're almost at the Hidden Mist, we're an hour off the shore of the Nation of Seals."

"I thought—"

"I thought that we were going to stop at the other places as well, but I guess the Rain-nin plan on doing their own rout, don't worry, I'm a living navigation system, I know exactly where we are. Tell Furui to keep her guard up."

"Hm, whatever." he said and walked out, a small little girl was the last person he wanted to take orders from, but he had to admit to himself. Majime was talented.

As he walked out he saw a few people crowding around someone. "please don't let it be her." he muttered to himself.

"Look! You don't have to be a bitch about it!" a man shouted.

"I'm a bitch now?" someone was punched and skid all the way to the other aide of the ship, slamming into the wall. The other men were backing up as Furui took a few steps forward. "It's because of people like you I have to unleash my wrath." she said in a wicked tone.

"Furui." Suigetsu said appearing next to her.

"Uh, Suigetsu." she said a bit shocked, "you don't have to be here for a while."

"My, my, just look at the shinobi on this ship." he said looking at them all, "please excuse my partner, she's a bit messed up in the head and has unpleasant mood swings from time to time."

"WHY YOU!" she was ready to trow a punch at him.

"Mist." a man said looking out into the sea. Other looked as well, including Suigetsu and Furui.

"Suigetsu...this looks like."

"We're near the Hidden Mist." he said in a very low tone. "Majime said they're no taking the original rout."

"What are they going to do?" she asked.

"Who knows." He said about to take a step forward. He stopped as a sword was at his neck, one was at Furui's as well.

"Don't you dare move." a man said with a deathly voice. "I heard every word you two said." Furui only looked at the man. "It seems we have two spies with us!" he called out.

Within a second they were surrounded by all the crew members. Majime's eyes shot open and she looked up at the ceiling, she jumped down from the bunk and began to run up the deck.

"Who are you?" the man asked Furui and Suigetsu, "spies for Konoha?"

"Not even close." Suigetsu said smiling.

Strings flew to Furui's and Suigetsu's hands and feet, they looked down wondering what was going on. "It seems you two know a little more then you should, well the strings attached to you are connected to Explosive Tags, if you even budge—boom—you dead."

"I think we can _live_with that." Furui said laughing at her sarcasm.

"Furui, Suigetsu!" Majime ran out into the open.

"Get away!" Suigetsu shouted.

"We're off the coast of the Hidden Mist, they have more weapons ready—huh?" Wires wrapped around her and she fell to the ground.

"Damn it." Suigetsu hissed, he looked at Furui and she nodded.

Furui did a graceful spin and cut all the strings with her Tanto, she jumped into the air and watched as the exact location she was at had exploded. She then looked at Majime with a terrified face thinking Furui had been killed. She landed on top of the captain's room, another explosion was seen and Suigetsu had crashed trough the deck with his Hocho. He immediately began his killing spree of all the Rain Shinobi. She jumped down to the ground and was next to Majime.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Furui..." Majime said with wide eyes. The wires were cut and both raised, then they were surrounded by more shinobi.

"You three are gonna get it now that you messed up our plans." a man yelled at them both.

"Hey, we just wanted a free ride, we didn't want to mess up anyones plan!" she shouted back, "besides, we can care less what happens to Konoha." Majime flinched at the comment.

"Shut up! You're all gonna die!" the man ran towards her, Furui easily dodged him and kneed him in the chest, he fell to the ground knocked out. More ran towards her again and with the same outcome they all fell.

Furui looked at Majime, "Lets go help Suigetsu, Maji."

"Uh, yeah." she said and began to run towards Suigetsu.

As they saw him he was laughing as two men were ready to jump off the ship. "Man, you two are running? You didn't even try and attack yet." he laughed some more.

"Suigetsu, c'mon lets go, we can see the shore and we can run on the water to it." Furui insisted.

"Just after these two, I promise." he mocked walking towards the men.

"Then hurry!" she shouted annoyed.

"Furui." Majime said.

"Mm? Oh, don't worry he'll kill them fast." she said with a smile.

"No."

"Hm?"

"I want to destroy this ship."

"Hey—hey what are you talking about?"

Majime's bright red eyed pierced for the first time, "I want to get rid of everything on this ship."

"Ok we can go now." Suigetsu said walking passed them.

"Suigetsu." Furui said turning to him, "lets just do something real fast."

"What? But you said." he looked at Majime, "fine, do whatever you want."

* * *

Furui and Suigetsu were at the dock looking at this ship, "do you think she can even get out in time?" Furui asked.

"Yeah, she's quick on her feet," he then heard something. In the dead of night there was the sound of hundreds of feet, all running towards one direction. "Uh!"

* * *

Majime looked at all the explosive tags, she had one string in her hand and gripped it very firmly. "There's going to be no more pain." she said to herself. She began to sprint out of the room and went up the stairs, she was then on the top deck and looked up. Small spots of fire was in the air coming straight for the boat. Her eyes widened as she gasped. One kunai hit the deck that was connected to an Explosive Tag. "Oh no." she said to herself.

* * *

Suigetsu and Furui were hiding in a tree while they stared at the attacks, it seemed the Hidden Mist found out there was intruders. They must have been commanded to destroy the ship. Furui sealed her eyes shut as the Tag had exploded, then another one exploded. Then the third one was heard, both fell to the ground as the shock wave knocked them off the tree causing their hearing to fail for a few moments. Furui stood up and had trouble standing, she checked if she had the swords with the swords sealed in them. She had them, she smiled and looked at Suigetsu looking at the ship in shock. It was destroyed and sinking into the deep murky water.

"Maji." Furui said taking a step forward.

"Furui, I didn't see her get out." he said still staring at the sinking ship that was so bright against the night sky.

"Maji." she said again, she looked to her side as she saw an Explosive Tag with a kunai hit the ground. "Oh dear..." Furui said leaning back, her hearing was making her fall to the ground. It was only when the tag exploded when Suigetsu saw it.

* * *

Katana was brushing her longer purple hair in front of the mirror. She leaned back in her chair and looked up while closing her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled. Business had been going quite well for the past few months, she thought when Furui left that everyone would stop coming because their favorite dancer had left. She smiled and remembered how fun she was, but then frowned when she remembered how she left so suddenly with that idiot boy with the huge sword. She quickly stood up and jumped as the door slammed open.

"Hey Katana!" Kano shouted as she rushed in he dressing room.

"Ugh! Kano, shouldn't you be training?" Katana said with a glare.

"Never mind that, did you hear?" she said, her burly red hair bounced she she said this.

"Hear what?"

"You mean you didn't!" Kano shouted spinning around as if she were going to faint. Hachi ran in with her blond pig tails and caught Kano.

"Katana-sempai, did you hear?" Hachi asked with tear eyes.

"HEAR WHAT!?" she shouted angry. Hachi and Kano stood up straight a bit scared. "Hmm...sorry, what is it that needs to be told to me so suddenly?"

"We were attacked." Hachi said and hugged herself.

"Attacked?"

"Yeah, the news spread like wild fire here, at the western area there was a ship that sunk, supposedly it had weapons that could have destroyed half of the Hidden Mist." Kano said.

Hachi began to whimper, Katana walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "it's alright, I doubt anyone would want to destroy a theater." she reassured her.

"It's still scary." Hachi said and wiped her eyes.

"And another thing." Kano said with a serious look, "they're looking for two individuals, a male and a female, supposedly they were the only survivors of this ship. ANBU tried to take them down but it didn't work, the two people ran away."

"A male and a female..." Katana thought of Suigetsu and Furui for a moment, but she shook her head from side to side brushing the idea off. "no..."

"No what?" Kano asked.

"It's nothing, regardless of what happened to our nation, I want us all to train. Call all the staff and dancers for a meeting right now in the practice room."

"Yes!" Kano said standing up straight.

"Hachi, you accompany her." Katana said in a stern voice.

"Right!" Hachi said, both her and Kano ran out ready to tell everyone about the meeting Katana requested.

Katana leaned against the door as it closed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and thought, 'please, don't let it be you Furui...'

* * *

Four scrolls dangled from his neck. Water ran down his face as Furui was on his back, he felt her heart beat weaken as he took every step. The rain was hard, which wasn't a surprise in the Hidden Mist, when it had gotten too foggy around here, it meant there would be a heavy rain. Only for a day. He slipped and fell on one knee, it wasn't Furui that was heavy, he was just weak and struggled to walk. She was in a lot of pain, he had no medical background besides bandaging up wounds, but that was no help at all. Furui had stood next to an Explosive Tag and paid the price with a burnt arm and leg. He got up and began to walk again, there was only one place he could think if. He knew the hospitals would send him to prison and kill Furui, so that was out of the question. So he had no choice, he had to go to the Theater, the place where everyone knew Furui Nanakusa. Where all her friends were. He remembered Katana saying if Furui left that shes shouldn't dare come back, but he felt he had no choice. He felt this was the only option besides death. He looked ahead of himself and looked at the back door of the theater, it was almost morning, and light would not be on their side if they were out.

He then thought of the ship back at the dock, he closed his eyes. "Majime, I'm sorry." he said in a sorrowful voice.

* * *

Katana sighed and walked into the dressing room, it seemed the attack happened a few hours ago and so far no one was found alive. It is also thought the 'male and female' are dead. She sat in her chair and was ready to put on her makeup. She felt something. Katana got up and looked at back door, she glared at it and stood up, she walked towards the door and heard something. Setting her hand on the doorknob she opened it, her eyes widened as she took a step back.

"Uh...what...why?" she whispered to herself as she laid eyes on two individuals.

Suigetsu looked up, his face was filled with emotional and physical pain. "Please..." he said and fell to one knee, "please."

* * *

Mangetsu looked at the small girl wash up to shore, he set two fingers on her neck and smiled. "Her hearts still beating alright." he said and looked at Kogai.

"I see, well." she flipped her hair and was looking out at the sea, "throw her on a ship, one that has cargo on it, they'll deal with her."

"Don't you at least want to leave her a message?" he asked standing up.

"No, I can care less about her. I want nothing to do with her."

He laughed a bit, "it's your call, which ship?"

* * *

It had been three days since the reported attack that happened in the Hidden Mist. A ship Suigetsu and Furui were on, and one they were never found on either. It oddly broke her heart to think the two were dead. The Hidden Mist had informed that the girls name was in fact Furui Nanakusa. Tsunade wondered what they were like, personality wise, like the other rookies she had seen grow over the years, she knows them all inside and out. Oddly thinking, they would both be a good addition, but then again, they had their own way of life, one that had no strings, but one with goals and missions. She looked up as the door opened.

"Yes?" she asked.

It was Shizune, "hello Tsunade-sama, the girl awoke about an hour ago, ANBU is coming here with Majime Sonki to question her about the incident, she's still a but shaken up, but I think she's alright."

"It's alright, she lost two friends, it's to be expected to act the way she does, send her in."

"Right." Shizune turned around ready to open the door, but it had opened with two ANBU officers at Majime's side.

Majime didn't look up but walked in as the door opened. She saw that there was a chair in the middle of the room in front of Tsunade, she knew she was going to be asked a lot of questions, some she wouldn't want to answer, and some she would be forced. By any means.

"Please sit Majime." Tsunade said getting up from her seat. She went to the front of her desk and leaned on it, she folded her arms and watched as Majime sat down.

Majime looked up and stared at Tsunade, she had only heard of her and eavesdropped on her, but at the same time she knew nothing of the 50 year old women.

"So Majime Sonki." Tsunade started.

Majime's eyes widened as she said her name as if she had known her since childhood. "Yes?"

"Can you start off by telling me how old you are."

"Yes, I'm 13, and the man on my right is 26, the one on my left is 32, and your 52." she said in a light voice.

"Hm, so you've done your research."

"No, I had a seal inserted in me when I was three that let me see through certain jutsu's, like the one your in. And I see a 52 year old lady."

"Old lady?" Tsunade hissed ready to hit her in the face.

Majime waved her hands, "n—no, no, I didn't mean it in that fashion, your still...very lovely for your age...I mean, you know."

"Know what?"

Majime laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "what gal wouldn't want a set of hooters that are your size."

Tsunade sighed and smiled, "Majime, do you know what happened?"

"Somewhat, I was trying to explode a ship with Rain Shinobi on it, but I failed and some ANBU officers in the Hidden Mist did the deed first."

"So you admit that you tried to destroy the ship." one of the officers said.

"Yes, but I didn't, the ship was filled with Explosive Tags and all kinds of weapons. Suigetsu, Furui, and I heard a few of the crew members say that the ship was taken over and planned to blow up the Konoha western piers."

"What?" everyone in the room said at the same time.

"Yes, they were Rain-nin, at first Suigetsu said we would let the shinobi carry on and blow you up, but then we went off course so I decided to try and proceeded to destroy the ship, but it didn't work." Majime looked down, "Furui and Suigetsu went off the ship...they were attacked when I was in the water. I swam to a small island, a very small island and waited for my strength to return. But I woke up in a ship, and then I came here with a high fever, and well, I got better and now I'm here." She said, "there's nothing more to the story."

"What were you three after?" Shizune asked.

"Nothing, after Furui and Suigetsu killed Takashi we all decided to just lay low for a while. Plus I knew you sent out a team consisting of Karin, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to find us. Plus seven squads to see if we would sneak out."

"This kid." one of the officers snickered.

"Sonki...Majime, have you been in touch with your sister lately?" Tsunade asked.

Majime's eyes widened, she looked down and gripped her pale pink yukata. "no...I haven't seen her since the coup d'etat that occurred in the Hidden Mist."

"The coup d'etat? You remember that?" Shizune asked.

"Thats why I wanted to stop the boat from coming here, I was afraid they were going to hurt innocent people. I didn't want that to happen to here like it happened ti my country, however right it seemed."

"Your sister was part of the coup d'etat, wasn't she?" said Tsuande.

Tears began to dwell up in Majime's eyes, "the new Mizukage was a bad man, he changed things, he made the Swordsmen angry. And everyone knows the Swordsmen should never be angered."

"Why is that?"

Majime looked up with her teary eyes, "people die when they get angry, our old Mizukage favored them, every one of them, he hand picked the swordsmen. But the new one lowered their rank to just a simple shinobi." she wiped her eyes with her wrists, "the Swordsmen said they were going to take the new Mizukage down no matter what."

"And did they?"

"No..." Majime sniffed a little, "they ran, like cowards."

"What relationship did you have with these Swordsmen?"

Majime calmed down a bit, "they taught us how to fight, they taught us how to survive. If it wasn't for their harsh training Suigetsu, Furui, and I would have been dead."

"Suigetsu and Furui were special to you, am I right?" Tsunade was now trying to see who these kids were.

"Yes, they were my best friends when I was little, even though they hated me and plotted to kill me from time to time. I still loved them. Suigetsu wanted all the swords of the Swordsmen and Furui just wanted to see her uncle get killed. Thats all."

"Furui Nanakusa is her name, am I correct?"

"Yes, but her name should really be Furui Hoshigaki, she's the niece of Kisame-senpai. He hated her and killed her mother and father, ever since then she kind of resented him." Majime sniffed a bit more.

"Shizune, officers, you can leave now." Tsunade said, but it was more of an order.

"But—" Shizune found no point in arguing, so she nodded and walked out with the two officers.

As the door closed Tsunade walked back to her chair and sat in it, "Majime, why did you team up with those two? Didn't you know you would get into a world of trouble?"

"Yes, but Suigetsu said he was going to kill all the swordsmen and take their swords."

"And?"

"That means I would meet Kigai, then I would ask her why she left me." tears began to roll down Majime's cheeks, "I'd—ask her—why she—left me all—alone, with no one." she couldn't control her crying. Majime began to pant because of her crying. To tell the truth Majime was embarrassed, but she couldn't help but let the pain overwhelm her.

"Majime, did you know a man named Hanzo? A man who was affiliated with the Rain Village?" Tsunade asked.

Majime tried to stop crying and looked up, "Hanzo? Yes—I think he's an uncle—or something." she inhaled and exhaled, "I remember being really small and Kigai said he was really strong, thats all, I never met him or even saw a picture of him. She saw him though. She said he was rude and mean and was on the pathway to being killed."

"Why do you say that?"

"He angered the citizens of the Rain Village, so she decided to leave out mom and dad and lived in the Hidden Mist. The Mizukage said she was by far the strongest girl he's met, so she was able to stay. She took me of course. Even if it was without my parents consent."

"What if you would have stayed in the Rain Village?"

"I don't know, the Hidden mist was my home, well, that and the Nation of Seals."

"I see."

"I'm very sorry Hokage-sama, but I spied on you under orders of Suigetsu and Furui."

"It's alright." Tsunade thought of telling her about the confrontation she had with Kigai and Mangetsu, but she didn't want to make her cry again. So she decided not to.

"If you plan on taking me back to the Hidden Mist, do it today, I know the penalty of leaving the village without permission. It's death. So I'd appreciate it if you made the reservations today."

"Do you want to go back?"

"It's my home."

"I asked if you want to." Tsunade looked at her beautiful red eyes look up as she said this. "I wont make you go, you can stay here, the Hidden Mist can care less about you."

"Do you just take in shinobi like this all the time?" Majime asked.

"No, it's not permitted, besides you wont stay here in Konoha, but outside where city life is." she said, "a place you can relax and see what you want to do with your life."

Majime smiled and stood up, she did a bow, "thank you!" Tsunade smiled.

As Majime walked out the room she felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. She looked at the floor and thought. 'Furui...Suigetsu...' her eyes filled with tears again. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

Suigetsu was staring at Furui in her futon. Her laid down and began to wait when she would awake. Only one thing was going trough his mind. This was all his fault.

**Hope you enjoyed:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Kisame folded his arms and looked at Madara, "I didn't think you would be able to get through with Sasuke."

"He just needed to know the truth." Madara responded without looking.

Kisame did a short cackle, "so Hawk eh? Thats a nice name for a group."

"I can care less of it, anyhow, you should keep up to date with your little hunters."

"Hm, who?"

"I mean the kid Suigetsu, he's causing problems with a small girl named Majime and your niece."

"Is he now? My, I didn't think he'd take me seriously when I told him to find a partner," he laughed again, "I'll deal with them, in time."

"Well, we have work to do, plus Pain thinks we're still under his command, lets go."

"Yes, yes." both began to walk away to their 'leader'.

* * *

It had been two days since Majime was in Tsunade's office and five days since she was at the Hidden Mist coastline where the ship had exploded. She was in a small room sitting on a chair. Her head was on the desk looking out the window waiting for something. Majime had promised she would not spy on anyone, but she couldn't help but send out seals on paper that billowed in the air picking up people conversations. She raised her head as three slips of paper had flew in and landed in front of her. Majime looked at one and just sighed. "I'll check later." she said to herself and stuffed the slips of paper in her pocket. She got up and picked up a backpack, she would be leaving to live in the city now.

And with a painful truth she didn't want to accept: she would never see her sister and she would never see her friends. So she left the room with a lowered head and hopelessness piercing her heart.

* * *

Suigetsu was leaning against the wall looking out the window. He was still a little weak, but was no where near a state like Furui. She was sleeping quietly, and she hasn't waken for five days. The door opened and Katana walked in with a platter of medical supplies. She kneeled down began to extend Furui's arm, it had healed very well over the past few days and looked as if it was only a little rash on her. He stared as Katana's hands began to glow green as her medical jutsu was restoring the skin cells on Furui's arms and leg. She had to restore it everyday since Furui's immune system was useless and not healing at all. Her fever was the worst part of all, at times Suigetsu would be scared as she breathed heavily, and he could only watch.

"She's going to be better, don't worry, Furui's had a fever more then once in her life." Katana said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" Suigetsu stood up.

"Yes. She used to train while it rained and collapsed in the mud, we found her in the morning with a fever and on the verge of hypothermia, she was just like this. Well, minus the burns."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, it's my fault she suffering."

"Yes, your right, but it wasn't intended. So it doesn't matter."

"Is there anything I could do for her now?" he asked and kneeled down next to Furui.

"No, just watch her, there's nothing you could do." Katana said and raised ready to walk out. "When she wakes up, don't encourage to move. She needs her rest."she walked out and closed the door behind her.

_There's nothing you could do._ Those words rang trough Suigetsu's mind, he stared at her and her pale face. If only she would wake up, if only she would open her eyes so she could see him, to see how he felt and how sorry he was. But it was no use when he thought this, there was no use when he wanted it to happen. Things didn't happen that way. He lowered his head, "sorry, Furui."

As she opened her eyes she saw a blur in front of her, on more like above her. She saw the pale teal hair as it hung down Suigetsu's face. "Suigetsu." she said in a low tone.

Suigetsu seemed to snap out of his mind and looked wide eye at Furui, she was looking at him with a black face. "Furui." he then said.

She slowly raised and smiled, her eyes went into a witty, playful, glare. "Aw, Suigetsu, did you just apologize to me?"

"What? No!" he said leaning away from her. Furui laughed and stopped as her arm stung with pain. "Hey, hey, calm down Katana said not to move when you wake up." Suigetsu insisted to her.

Furui smiled and paused for a moment, her smile faded as she thought of someone. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Majime."

"Uh..." Suigetsu turned away and leaned against the wall. He didn't know what to say or how to even say it.

Furui calmed her nerves and did a small sigh, "I'm already missing her."

"Katana said all the bodies were found, we can go look for her if you want. We can go claim it as our sister or something."

"You're right, we should go right now!" Furui was about to stand up.

The sliding door slammed open. Katana with her blazing eyes and deep purple hair glared at Furui and Suigetsu. Furui seemed to loose all courage to do so and quickly sat back down. Suigetsu shot a look at Furui as she did this, he wondered why she yielded to Katana so easily while Furui never backed down when it came to him telling her to do anything. Who was this Katana to Furui? Suigetsu wanted to know.

"You just never learn do you?" Katana said in an angry tone.

Furui smiled and waved her hand, "oh calm down you old hag."

"DONT CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" Katana shouted at the top of her lungs. Furui gulped and leaned back to act as if she were asleep. Katana walked up to her and kneeled down.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu said shocked at their relationship.

"Your such an idiot." Katana leaned her head on Furui's chest. "I thought I would never see you again."

Furui set a hand on Katana's head and smiled with her eyes still closed. "You know I would never leave this place forever, the Hidden Mist is my home. The Theater is my home."

"Tsk—you two are freaks." Suigetsu snickered.

"What did you say!?" Furui and Katana shot up to tower over Suigetsu.

He stared at them with side eyes. 'Furui's way more terrifying standing next to Katana...whoa...' he thought.

"Is it true!" the door slammed open again.

Furui and Katana turned around to see two blond pig tails waving. "Kana?" Furui said.

"Furui-chan!" Kana threw herself to Furui causing her to slam on her back.

"Kana you're crushing Furui!" Katana tried to pull Kana off Furui.

"No, no, no! I won't let her leave this time!" Kana said holding on tighter then expected.

"This girl." Katana hissed under her breath.

Furui was slowly losing breath. "Ah!!" She shouted and pushed both Kana and Katana off her. "You were crushing me!" she shouted ready to punch Kana in the face.

"Nice to see you''re back."

The four in the room turned to the door and saw Kano with her bright red hair standing at the door way.

"Kano." Furui said with a still face. Furui looked down, seeing all these people was a little more overwhelming then she would think. She left the place truly thinking Suigetsu and her would be away for a very long time. But now it hardly seemed the case.

"Last time I heard you were dead." Kano said.

Furui clenched her teeth. "Nice to see you too, Kano."

"Oh Kano! Isn't it so great to see Furui back?" Kana jumped back on Furui. "And you'll never leave right?"

"Kana—your crushing my ribs..." Furui said turning blue.

"Kana." Kano sighed and easily pulled off Kana from her.

"How did you manage to do that?" Katana asked.

Kano was holding a sad looking Kana by the back of her collar. "I'm her official dance partner, I deal with her 24/7, so I'm used to this kind of behavior."

"Kano's mean!" Kana began to whine.

"You're such a baby." Furui said sitting next to Suigetsu.

"Seriously." Katana then added.

Suigetsu stared at them all. He noticed Kana's sweetness, he noticed the mellow attitude of Kano, and then he noticed Katana's fierceness. All traits of Furui. His face didn't have any emotion while he was thinking this and felt bad he ever took Furui away from this place. Furui had been here longer then she was ever with him, it grew to be her home, it became a part of her. Suigetsu still blamed everything on himself.

"Sorry Suigetsu." Furui turned to him, he looked at her. She held out a hand, "This is Katana, Kano, and Kana, they're what you call the 'Founding Fathers' of the Theater, well, them and me." she laughed a bit.

"Hello Suigetsu-kun." Kana said with a smile.

"Hi." Kano said.

"We already met." Katana said.

Suigetsu stared at them for a moment, "yeah...I'm Suigetsu." Furui stared at him for a moment with a concerned look and a raised eyebrow. Furui was wondering why he was acting odd all of a sudden.

* * *

Furui was looking at Suigetsu as he sat across the table, both were drinking tea. She watched as he sat still with no sudden movements. He began to annoy her. Furui gripped her cup and glared at her so called partner. Out of no where Suigetsu felt hot tea splash on his face.

"What the Hell?!" he shouted jumping on the table and grabbing her collar.

"About time you show some emotion."

"Tsk—shut up." Suigetsu let go of her and fat back down and leaned back on wall. "I'm just tiered, it's been a long couple of days."

Furui stared at him as he still didn't react to anything. "Suigetsu, whats wrong?" she asked trying to sound as friendly as possible. He looked up at her. "You're quiet."

"It's nothing." he said. He then looked around at the empty room. "How long have you been with them?" he asked her.

"Who? Oh, you mean the other's, well, hmm..." Furui put a finger to her lip. "I have to say, maybe a month after the coup d'etat."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, all their families were killed during the incident and we all decided to stick together. We all kind of found each other and decided to create the theater. We figured the Hidden Mist needed some lightening up so we all worked really hard to open it up." Furui sighed and thought about the time that seemed so long ago.

_Furui was sitting and dangling her feet while looking at Kano and Kana crying. They were holding each other trying to comfort the other. She sighed and looked down._

"_They're such babies aren't they?" _

_Furui looked up and saw an older girl standing next to her. "I guess." Furui said._

"_I've seen you around, you're that Hoshigaki kid right?" _

_Furui thought her deep purple hair was a nice and romantic color. "No, my name is Nanakusa Furui, the man you're thinking of is my uncle, hardly my family." _

"_I see, so you're a shinobi?"_

"_Yep!" Furui said with a smile, "what about you?"_

"_My name is Kaze Katana, I'm a dancer."_

"_Wow!" Furui stood up. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." Katana said with no enthusiasm. "Poor girls, they lost their whole family while the coup d'etat."_

_Furui stared as the girls kept on crying. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down with a sorrowful face. "It's not like they're the only ones who lost someone..." she said and turned her head to not face them. Katana stared at her for a moment and then looked back at the girls._

"_It doesn't matter if people die all the time, it doesn't matter if it's a common thing that occurs, it's still sad, and thats all that matters." Katana said and began to walk towards them._

Suigetsu stared at Furui as she was fiddling her thumbs with each other. She didn't seem to have that much of a reaction when it came to thinking of her childhood.

"I met them a day after you left." Furui said.

"A day?" Suigetsu remembered the day he was taken away by Orochimaru. "I remember that day, we were suppose to train together right?"

"Yeah." she said and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You...said we needed to train to get stronger, but you never showed up."

"Well don't blame it on me."

"I'm not! I'm just saying." Furui said a bit louder then she meant.

Suigetsu smiled. "Hm, you thought I left on purpose didn't you?"

"What was I suppose to think?"

Suigetsu's eyes quickly shifted towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you just left because you didn't like me, because you didn't want me as your partner...I hated you."

Suigetsu closed his eyes. "I wouldn't of left you if it was my choice."

"I even looked for Majime, but I didn't find her either..." Furui buried her head in her knees. "Majime."

Suigetsu looked at her and turned away, he stood up and began to walk to the door. "Lets go claim her body, before they throw it in the furnace."

Furui gulped and nodded. She got up to fallow him and the door closed behind them. A small thump was heard and Katana appeared in the room as if she were there the whole time. She scanned the room and looked around to see if Furui or Suigetsu left anything behind. Kano then appeared and stood on the table.

"You shouldn't spy, it's not nice." Kano said and flipped her red hair. "I heard it's a bad characteristic in a person."

"And where did you hear that?" Katana asked and lifted the cup Furui drank from.

"I don't remember." Kano stepped to the ground and scanned the area as well. "What are we looking for again?"

"We were hired to see if Suigetsu Hozuki is really here."

Kano picked up a plate, "Well we just heard them now talk about a girl named Majime, I thin that should be enough." she saw a few crumbs left on it. "Whoever this Mangetsu guy is really didn't mind offering a pretty penny for this job, I wonder who these guys are to him."

"I want to know why Furui is walking around with a wanted kid anyways, I still never asked what her motives were."

"It must be family problems, you know how it is these days, brothers go against brothers now. Before you know it husband will go against wife." Kano laughed at herself, "Or so I've heard."

* * *

Majime stared around the main street in the city while holding a bag of fruit she had just bought. Her bright red eyes scanned the city life of people playing, shopping, and plain old living. It was just like it was when she was with Awamori, when she just stood and stared at things, unable to do anything but look, she hated it, and she was living it all over again. Running around with Furui and Suigetsu was too good to be true, but deep in her heart she thought she was going to see her sister again.

"What do I do now?" she thought.

* * *

A nurse with brown hair tied in a bun walked in a room. She adjusted her glasses and looked behind her. Suigetsu and Furui dressed in gray yukata's, the same color as Majime's when she died were standing in the door way.

"So you said it was a young girl?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, "she was just a patrol-man in the boat."

"Well we count that as a casualty, she must be in this room." The nurse walked up to a wall that looked as if it were file cabinets on it. "There was only three citizens considered casualties found. All girls, all with brown hair. You're free to look, if she's in here then come back to me with the tag tied around with toe for the death certificate." The lady walked out and closed the door behind her.

Furui sighed and looked at Suigetsu. "Well, at least we can bury her."

Suigetsu didn't say anything and walked to the first cabinet and pulled it open. The cold mist of the freezer came out like smoke. He pulled the plastic off the face and saw it was an older women then a girl. Furui went to the second cabinet and opened it just as Suigetsu did. She pulled the plastic off and saw that it was an eight-year-old girl, Furui quickly looked away and closed it very quickly. Suigetsu and her looked at each other for a moment before opening the last and only cabinet that could have had Majime in it. Furui did the honors in opening it and took another breath, Suigetsu then pulled the plastic off the face of the girl. Her face was still, motionless, and yet looked as if the girl was just asleep. Suigetsu closed his eyes and turned away.

"It's not her." Furui said in a cracked voice, she covered the face of the girl who looked similar to Majime, but was obviously not. She closed the cabinet.

"Let's leave." Suigetsu said and walked towards the door.

It opened and the woman from before was standing there with a concerned look. "Which one was she?" she asked assuming that Furui and Suigetsu claimed a body.

"She wasn't in there." Suigetsu said.

"Oh dear." The lady said. "If you'd like, I can send you to the authorities, they can send a search party to find the girl in the waters, I doubt she's in the forest still, it was throughly scanned and search."

"Fine." Suigetsu said with and unenthusiastic tone. He looked at Furui. "C'mon, lets go." Furui only nodded and fallowed him as he walked out the door.

One again Furui and Suigetsu were sitting on a tree as they were a while back when they first began to travel together. Furui was dangling her feet over the tree trunk and scanned the whole village. Suigetsu had a slouched posture and had his large Hocho on his back.

"I thought we were going to see if a search party could find Majime." Furui finally said.

"Yeah right, they're gonna ask for all sorts of information and once they find out your Furui and I'm Suigetsu then they'll send up to prison in a second. And you know how jail is here."

"We could lie."

"Forget it.

"But what about—"

"I said forget it!" Suigetsu snapped, Furui's eyes were wide.

Her face then went into a glare. "Forget you." Suigetsu watched as she jumped to the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" Suigetsu jumped to the ground as well.

"What do you think?" she said sternly. "I'm going to find Majime's body!"

"How?"

"By myself."

"And then what?"

"Then I'm going to bury her!"

"If she's in the water then she's probably been fish food by now!" Furui used all her strength the slap him, a big splash was made from the impact. Suigetsu then glared at her.

She had on a wicked face. "Stop talking like that." And then it turned to one as if her whole body were acing with pain. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she took a few steps back.

Suigetsu's sword slammed to the ground, he quickly took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around her. He held her so tightly but Furui wasn't hugging back. "Furui..." he said.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her whole body was stiff. "What are we doing, Suigetsu? We're just running around killing people and we stopped the plans of Akatsuki! What are we doing?" She pushed him and backed away.

"I didn't mean for Majime to die." Suigetsu said.

"But she did, thats just it Suigetsu, she did!" Furui shook her head from side to side. "All for stupid swords, all for our ambitions we had when we were kids...kids are suppose to grow up. And look at us now—we're so stupid—I'm so stupid, maybe if I just stayed put nothing bad would never happen."

Suigetsu's face looked hurt, her words effected him deeply. His eyes met here, "then leave."

"Huh?" Furui looked.

"Then why did you fallow me?" he asked angry.

She stared at his angry face. "Suigetsu, I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't come with me and if I just did everything on my own then Majime would still be in Hell!"

"What are—"

"You think I'm selfish?" he shouted at her. "Listen to yourself, if we never killed Awamori then Majime would still be with him! Remember what it was like for her there?"

Furui looked down. "I didn't mean it like that."

"If you're so mad, if you're so unhappy, then just leave, you don't have to be here. Just get out of my sight!" he shouted grabbing his sword and began to walk away.

Furui watched him go further and further away. "Suigetsu!" she held onto him, she buried her face on his back. His face was shadowed by his bangs. "Why are you so mean?" she asked him.

Suigetsu let go if his sword, turned around and hugged her. Both were in each other's arms. "You can leave or you can stay with me, choose."

Furui closed her eyes. "I'll stay."

Suigetsu ran his hand over her hair, "we'll avenge her death, somehow."

* * *

Majime sat up and stretched her arms, it was a warm day and there was nothing else to do but find a place to get some food. She turned around and did a short scream as a boy on one knee appeared in front of her. He raised up and looked around the place. "Who—who are you?" she asked wondering why the boy was there.

"Sai." was all he said and turned his abnormally deathly pale face towards her.

Danzo said she was going to be a small girl who would look as if she could do nothing wrong and had no talent. He was right on that. Majime's bright red eyes were wide, she had her small fist by her mouth and he watched as she took a step back. He set a hand on his small sword on his back.

"What are you doing?" Majime shouted waving her hands and backing away into a desk.

Sai stood up straight. "You really aren't a threat.

"Huh?" Majime was confused. "A threat?"

"I'm part of—"

"ROOT." Majime finished for him.

'How did she know?' Sai thought.

"Sorry, I guess Tsunade still thought I would be spying around. I'm not, but I do remember your picture when I looked through the files, don't worry, I didn't read it but I did see your picture. Right under you're name I saw the word ROOT."

Sai stared at her for a moment. "I see, I was sent here to check on you." Sai very well knew why he was here. "Tsunade sent me here to escort you if you leave for any reason."

"I was doing fine myself the last week, why does she want to check on me now?"

"Hokage's orders." Was all Sai could say so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"This is stupid." She said walking out and holding the door open. "Well, I'm leaving now." she said to Sai, he walked out and the door closed behind them.

* * *

Her spiked hair blew in every direction the wind was going. Her head piece with the symbol of the Hidden Mist still looked clean from the very first day she put it on. Her life long partner was leaning against the wall for quite some time because the annoyance of the wind. He hated the wind, it was a bother. While she found it soothing.

"Isn't the wind lovely?" she asked in her feminine voice.

"No." he said rather harshly, he looked to the side as if he were waiting for someone to arrive.

And just then two people appeared and did a short bow. It was none other then Katana and Kano.

"We're at your service." Katana said while standing up straight again.

"So what did you find out?" the spiky haired girl said. Her bright red eyes were intimidating for the two dancers.

"Well, I think they're looking for someone." Kano said first. "They keep talking about a girl named Majime Sonki, do you know her?"

"Yes I do." the girl responded.

Katana stared at the two Shinobi that stood before her. Both had the Hidden Mist head pieces and both wore the vests. It was amazing how beautiful the girl was which contrasted with her fierce eyes and boyish hair. The boy behind her had such a nice teal color to his hair, it seemed soft, he looked nice, there was nothing threatening to him when he just stood there.

"Oh, well..." Kano said. "I think the girls dead."

"No shes not." the girl said.

"C'mon, Kigai, we don't have all day." the boy said in an angry tone.

The girl whose name was Kigai nodded her head and turned around revealing the thin silver sword strapped to her back. "Can you relax, Mangetsu?" she said, he only turned around and began to walk away. Kigai turned back to Katana and Kano. "Anything else?"

"No, they just keep talking about her, and if they're not talking about her then they're just talking...about anything just to pass time." Kano said, Katana glared at Kigai and the walking away Mangetsu.

"I see, well." Kigai walked up to them and handed the money she and Mangetsu promised. "Here you go, don't spend it all on a pair of shoes." she said and began to walk away. She stopped and turned her head to say something. "Oh, and about this little confrontation, if I find out you told them. Then I'll destroy your little drama house and kill everyone who inhabits it. Got it?" Katana and Kano were silent. "Good." Mangetsu and Kigai disappeared.

"Man." Kano said. "They're so strong."

"Kigai, Mangetsu, those names seem so familiar." Katana said.

* * *

Mangetsu and Kigai were standing of the roof of a hospital. Both looking over the village they both grew up in.

"This place was heaven to me when I left the Rain Village." she said.

"You don't ask for too much do you?" Mangetsu said. "I hated this place."

"Well compared to a place that was going to kill Majime and I, this place was kinda welcoming, especially with Madara. I almost miss him."

"He was alright."

"He was the reason why we were so strong, don't say his name in vein."

"He's not God, get over yourself, just because he couldn't catch us doesn't mean he couldn't kill us. Besides, no one could catch us, him not being able to makes him no different then anyone else."

"You're an incredible man, and don't take that as a compliment."

"Too late, I already did."

"Hm." Kigai folded her arms. "I think it's about time to show yourself to your little brother, and time to put that stupid Hoshigaki in her place."

"Are you sure? Kisame wont be too happy if we lay a finger on her."

"As if he'd know, he left her alone meaning he doesn't care about her."

"You're sick." Mangetsu said and stepped on the ledge to jump away, his golden sword strapped to his back blazed in the gray light of the Hidden Mist. "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat, I'm paying."

"You better, I have for the last year." Kigai said, both jumped away in a blink of an eye.

**Kigai Sonki and Mangetsu Hozuki, two of the most deadly shinobi of the Hidden Mist. Both have been partners since their early days in training. When Kigai arrived at age 11 in the Hidden Mist, the Mizukage saw the talent she portrayed and had her partner up with Mangetsu, mainly because the small details they both had that made them relate to each other. They had younger siblings and had such an incredible speed they were able to pass some of the most elite missions the Mizukage had sent them on. Within no time they became part of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. As the two worked and grew together they met some of the most strongest shinobi the five largest nations inhabited. And every time they ran into an 'invincible' shinobi, Mangetsu and Kigai always said:**

"**If you can catch us, then you could kill us, if you can't, then you have no right." Thats just how it was for them. And they carried on this title of incredibly fast shinobi. They were even recognized by the Forth Hokage, who, ironically took the nickname "Yellow Flash". This recognition they developed helped them become two of the most prestigious shinobi the Hidden Mist raised. Though both wanted their siblings to have nothing near the life they had. They're intentions are very hard to make out, but will be revealed soon.**

* * *

Furui was sleeping against a tree and dreamed about anything her mind brought her too. Suigetsu was looking up the sky wondering why the wind was acting up so hastily, and at the same time he was wondering why he cared about it so much. He glared up, but knew he could do nothing about the hair billowing winds. "Someones out to get us." Suigetsu whispered to himself.

**I know I know, late chapter update. But for those who've been reviewing, YOU ROCK! Thanks for the feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry for the late update, wont happen again,:)**

**Don't forget to review:):):)**

Chapter 8.

Sasuke was looking out a window as he heard two people who he knew they were without looking walk in. His eyes shifted to the side causing his whole head to turn to the guest, or more like comrades. Karin and Jugo, the two who have stuck with him even though he, in reality, should mean nothing to them. But they were friends now and thats all the mattered.

"We can't wait any more, Suigetsu isn't coming back." Karin said in an annoyed tone, as if she had spent the whole day trying to look for his Chakra signature.

"She's right Sasuke, Suigetsu pledged his life to the girl Furui Nanakusa." Jugo said.

Sasuke turned back to the window to stare out at the night cloudy sky. "Who is that girl anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Some girl," Karin folded her arms and put all her weight on one leg.

Jugo glanced at her then looked at Sasuke, "she used to be part of the Hidden Mist shinobi school, after the coup she left though, we don't know anything else, the files of her and Suigetsu were stolen."

"What about that other girl?"

Karin and Jugo looked at each other, Jugo began, "ROOT's keeping an eye on her, her names Majime, she's really special according to the files we so on her."

"Like what?" Sasuke turned around and sat on the windowsill.

"She can track anyone anywhere, way better then me." Karin said, "Thats why it's so hard to Suigetsu or anyone around her, it's like she could sense I'm looking for her so she moves immediately, it's really incredible."

"Do you know where she is?" Sasuke asked.

"No," she said disappointed herself, "I can't even find a trace of her."

Sasuke began to walk towards the door and set his hand on the doorknob, Jugo and Kain once again looked at each other then back at Sasuke's back. It looked as if he was thinking about something for a moment, as if he were debating something in his mind.

"Um, Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, Karin and Jugo were a bit shocked at the answer.

"You knew I came, thats impressive."

Karin and Jugo turned around a bit stunned to see Madara standing at the windowsill the exact way Sasuke was sitting on it.

_I didn't even sense him at all. _Karin thought.

_His speeds incredible. _Jugo said in his mind.

Madara set a hand on his shoulder and massaged it, "it's impressive you know I came, anyway, you know you have to do soon, the Leader still wants to destroy this place." he said.

"The only reason I'm in allies with him." Sasuke said.

"So do you think you're ok with it? Do you really want to destroy this place after everything Itachi's done, after all the people you grew up with here, after all the friends you made?"

Sasuke opened the door. "I have a feeling we might run into Suigetsu, as of now he's an enemy, along with that girl he's with," Madara made a glare as he referred Furui as 'that girl'.

"That girl, will one day surpass Kisame." Madara said, Karin and Jugo looked shocked as he said this. "In theory, she'll even be stronger then Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, anyone you know who has a high chakra level. I know you're stong, but be careful, Sasuke, Furui Nanakusa has one of the most amazing Chakra levels."

Sasuke only glanced at him, "I think nothing of them, of anyone." Sasuke stepped out, Karin and Jugo fallowed.

Madara stood up and looked to his side, Kisame was looking at the doorway with a slight glare. "It's funny how things turn out."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"Itachi and you were partners because you could relate to each other, both of you killed off the families of the person whom you love so dearly, Sasuke wants to destroy his nation because of his anger, and Furui gave her life to someone else, how do you feel?"

"You really think she gave her life to someone else eh?"

"She did vow with Suigetsu to avenge the fake death of Majime, what do you think that means to you?"

Kisame thought for a moment. "No Hoshigaki gives their life to anyone, thats impossible."

"Then what do you call her vow to avenge Majime no matter what?"

"She'll realize who she really is." Kisame said to Madara, "if it comes down to it I'll end my ties with Akatsuki."

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Madara asked.

"You said it yourself, shes going to surpass me." Kisame set a hand on the handle of his sword. "There is only one true heir to this weapon, I don't care what I have to do to make it hers," Kisame said in a lower tone, "I don't what happens to me."

"Your grudge is never going to go away is it?"

"Never." Madara took a step back. "Lets go." Both of them disappeared in an instant, leaving no trace behind that they were ever there.

* * *

The lights flickered on and off in the train Suigetsu and Furui were in. The conductor came and began to take everyones tickets, both teenagers handed theirs the instant the man passed by. Furui rested her cheek on her hand and struggled to stay up. Suigetsu looked to the side to see a small boy who looked very similar to Coco, he sat up more to see if it was really him, but it wasn't, it was just another small blond boy. Furui's tanto nudged Suigetsu's side making him turn to her.

"Hey, be careful." He snapped, but she didn't notice and was still sleepishly bobbing her head as if fell without her will from time to time. "Hm, why're u tiered—uh?" Furui leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You talk too much."

"What?" Suigetsu grew red in the face, he quickly folded his arms then turned away from her. "Shut up." he mumbled in a low and annoyed voice.

Furui sat up hoping she didn't get too annoying for Suigetsu and looked out the window. "How long did you say it was going to take?"

"I don't know, half a day, depending on how snowy it's going to be."

"I hope it doesn't take too long." Furui blew her breath on the window and drew a smile on the foggy part.

"Why're you in a rush?"

"I think Akatsuki's going to be in Konoha soon." She said looking out the window. "If they are, then at means Kisame-Sama is going to be there, and whoever else is allies with him."

"So you're rally going through with it? You're going to kill you're uncle?"

"Why not? He killed my mom and dad."

"Yeah but, they had it coming—" Suigetsu stopped as she shot a look at him. "Hey, hey, calm down, I mean, your dad always talked about killing Kisame-Senpai, your dad just kind of, lost."

"Whatever." Furui mumbled.

There was a short silence between them and the sound of the train was beginning to make their ears pop. Furui slumped down in her chain and began to shake the little bell at the end of her Tanto. Suigetsu set his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands over his mouth. Furui could tell he was thinking about something, but was afraid to ask what is was he was so tensely thinking of.

"Sonki." Suigetsu said.

Furui raised and eyebrow, she sat up and looked at Suigetsu who didn't move. "What about her?"

"Not Majime, I mean Kigai."

"Huh? Isn't she a rouge, shes not coming back, we cant ask for her help." Furui said a little confused.

Suigetsu sat up and leaned back in her seat. "Do you remember when we were kids and my brother used to play jokes on us that we're bonded with him?"

_Furui and Suigetsu were in the room looking at kunai's to potentially steal. Suigetsu shot around and covered Furui's mouth with his hand._

"_Shh!" he snapped at her with a finger at his mouth._

_She pulled his hand away with a short struggle to do so, "I don't feel any chakra around here." she whispered to him._

"_No, someones coming." he whispered to her back._

"_I don't, oh, oh I feel it now." Furui giggled, "c'mon, lets go before me get caught." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and they were soon outside around and around the corner of the home._

_They both stopped and saw Mangetsu walk in the small room as if he were just going in for his own business. Furui and Suigetsu turned around, but then face to face with a kneeling down Mangetsu._

"_Damn." Both children said at the same time, and flinched thinking Mangetsu was going to hit them._

_Furui opened one eye and saw Mangetsu walk away towards the outside. "So...are we in trouble?" she asked Suigetsu._

"_I—I don't know." he answered just as surprised._

_Mangetsu raised a hand, "you two know I was coming before I even thought of coming myself, so you could go, if you keep this up you'll never get in trouble."_

It was a short memory, but one that made Furui smile. She honestly liked it when she was training to be a shinobi, besides the beatings that they deserved, and to this day still blames Suigetsu for them, it was nice growing up in the Hidden Mist. Even though it was unstable, she liked it, she was happy, and even if it was a selfish thought, she didn't care.

"Yeah, I remember." with the smile still on. "Those were the days everything just seemed to work out, whether my mom and dad were alive or not." she sighed, "anyway, what does Kigai have to do with anything?"

"Majime wanted to see her, even if we were going to kill her off, she just wanted to see her."

"Kigai's strong, Kisame-sama didn't like her at all, he said she was 'too boyish' and her traits were going to rub off on me, plus she babied Majime and he didn't like that either."

"Kisame-senpai babied you."

"No he didn't!" Furui said with red cheeks, a few passengers around them glanced and waited turned away as they noticed her tanto. "He didn't." she hissed at him.

Suigetsu folded her hands behind his head and smiled, "maybe I should tell you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I think nows about time to tell you."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Mangetsu made me swear not to tell you," Suigetsu had a flash back of him getting slammed to the wall with Mangetsu's hand clasped around his throat. "He said if I said anything to you he was going to kill me, I know he didn't mean that but it still scared me."

"What?" the whistle blew meaning their stop was going be soon.

The second whistle blew, this time very loud, Furui saw Suigetsu's lips mutter something but the whistle was just so loud this time. Furui didn't have to hear it, she read them. Her eyes were wide and Suigetsu looked at her still face. The whistle stopped blowing and the train began to slow down. It then went to a slow stop and the doors slip open, people began to step out, but Furui was still. Suigetsu stood up and pulled Furui so she could follow, and without any hesitation she just fallowed him, looking down at the ground, he let go of her and left her by a bench. Suigetsu disappeared and quickly came back with his giant Hocho and two bags filled with the scrolls of the other swords sealed in them. As Suigetsu handed her one of the bags the weight made her left shoulder slightly slump down. Her eyes looked up at Suigetsu, but her head was still down. Suigetsu's eyes went into a glare as her face looked just like a child, as if she were nine all over again.

"Sorry, you had to know sooner or later." he said to her.

"You're lying."

"Fine, I'm lying." he began to walk away and set the Hocho on his back, his head slightly turned to the side, "you could ask him yourself soon." The whistle blew and train began to leave.

Furui gulped, she began to follow him as he began to continue walking away. She looked up as clouds began to overcast the dim afternoon sun. Why did have to tell her that now? Even if it was true, why couldn't he just wait after everything was over? Why did he have to tell her at all? She stared down as they were out of the train station. Suigetsu the stopped and looked at Furui.

"Ok, we're going to Konoha, we might run into Akatsuki, but we have to get Kisame-senpai's Samehada, then we'll go after Kigai and Mangetsu-san."

Furui's face had no expression. "Understood, Suigetsu-sama."

"Uh..." Suigetsu watched as Furui walked passed him, he wondered if it was a mistake to tell her, but ti was something he had to tell her. 'Sama...why did she refer me as the same level as Kisame?' he thought.

The sidewalk and street started to fill up with people, the dead trees that lines the streets were leafless, and everyone was looking down and dressed the same. This was how the Hidden Mist was like. Suigetsu began to walk towards Furui so she wouldn't loose her. He hoped his plan would fall into place.

* * *

Sai watched Majime sip her orange juice trough a straw, on occasions she would blow bubbles because she was bored. She squinted her eye because they became a bit blurry and rubbed them to see if they would get a little better, it didn't work though.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked her.

Majime smiled, "yes," she did a short laugh, 'do I need knew seals? If so, Sister would only be able to do it, I have no clue how to put seals in me.' she thought, her vision was back to normal and she blinked a few times. "Um, Sai-san, why are you here?"

"I have to watch you." he said looking at a few people pass by the tea house they were in, Konoha looked so normal right now.

"But Tsuande said I'm fine on my own."

"No you're not." he said bluntly and turned to her. "Suigetsu and Furui are wanted criminals, they'll be here soon, and I have to be ready."

"Huh? What are you talking about, they're dead—"

"No, they're not."

Majime's face was still for a moment, she then put on a giant grin and completely ran off her seat to the outside. Sai put a hand over his mouth completely shocked of what he had just said. "Whats wrong with me." he said shocked, he stood up and ran after her.

Kigai and Mangetsu were siting a few tables away in the shadowy teahouse. Kigai smiled and turned to Mangetsu while spinning a small spoon in a cut. "There, Suigetsu-kun told Furui-chan about Kisame and Majime knows they're alive now."

"Good, your seals really do come in handy, I forgot the last time used them at that extent." Mangetsu said in a very polite tone.

"I think I'll have to use them again, I feel a very threatening presence coming, and I think it's Akatsuki." she sighed, "And I thought I could just deal with the three squirts."

Mangetsu laughed a bit, "I actually look forward to see my little brother...or...not so little anymore."

"Well." Kigai stood up, "they'll be arriving soon, so we better leave." Kigai began to walk out. Mangetsu began to walk out as well, but did not know if she referred 'they' towards Suigetsu and Furui, or Akatsuki, either way he just left. Hoping everything would fall into place.

* * *

Suigetsu and Furui came off of the boat that took them to the Sunagakure. It had been three days since they had gotten off the boat and they were now in Konoha's forest. Tree after tree after tree they passed they felt they were going no where. On occasions Furui would stop to look around thinking she had just seen the same tree, rock, bird, but then he realized they had moved. Seeing the same thing made over and over again while moving could really trick you. It's like reality was trying to play tricks in your mind. Suigetsu then stopped, knelt down, and raised an arm. Furui saw this, pulled out a kunai and waited behind a tree to wait for further instructions from him. Suigetsu in a bush saw two ANBU shinobi walk side by side while talking to each other.

"I'm tiered, lets go." one of them said, he had blond hair, as far as anything else, his traits were the noticeable uniform of the ANBU force.

"Shh." a women with purple hair said.

"What?" he said.

Suigetsu and Furui had seals stuck to their arms, thats to Majime, there was no way they could feel their chakra. Both Furui and Suigetsu appeared right behind the two ANBU officers. Suigetsu sliced the man in half, but it turned out it was a replacement clone. Furui tried to stab the girl, but it was a replacement clone as well. Her tanto was stuck in a black of wood.

"Damn it." Furui said and tried to pull out the small sword. She heard a gasp and saw a the women who was the officer fall to the ground, a pool of blood began to surround her whole body.

The blond man appeared by her side, "are you ok? Whats wrong?" he saw the wound on her stomach.

"Furui." Suigetsu said, she looked at him shocked, the block of wood fell to the ground.

Furui knew the girl was going to turn into a replacement clone, by why is it that place she hit the wood, appeared on the women as well. "I—I didn't think..."

The blond officer gave the girl a soldier pill, she calmed down and blood began to stop pouring out of her, she tried to stand up, but struggled to do so. "Who are you?" the man asked sternly.

"Like I would tell you." Suigetsu said and charged at him, again the man turned into a replacement clone. The man kept running away from Suigetsu.

Furui slowly walked towards the lady, she saw her pull out a kunai. Furui kicked up the block of wood that belonged to her, the women knew what Furui was thinking.

"Wait—wait!"

Furui stabbed the piece of wood again. The women looked down her chest and saw the giant slice on her chest, she collapsed and another, this time larger, pool of blood surrounded her.

"No way." Furui said, 'how does this weapon work?' she thought.

Furui looked a the split block of wood that was from the blond man. Suigetsu and him weren't around. She walked up to the piece of wood and threw it up in the air. 'if I'm right, then the man will die.' she thought. She slice the wood in half as it was in front of her. She didn't hear anything, she didn't feel anything.

"Hm, maybe I was wrong." She said to herself.

"Furui!" Suigetsu shouted in anger at her, he was walking towards her with blood splattered to his face.

"No..." Furui said to herself.

"What happened?" he shouted again, "he was suppose to be my kill!"

"I—I didn't think it would work."

He snatched her hand holding the tanto and pulled her towards him, "don't interfere." he hissed at her.

"I'm sorry..." she was shocked.

He then let go and began to walk away, Furui smiled. "I have one body count more then you don't I? Thats why you wanted to kill him so bad?" Furui laughed, "oh Suigetsu you're so cute." she said waving a hand.

"Shut up!" he shouted, "I—that has nothing to go with that!"

"I guess I'm better then you for now, ha, ha, ha!" she skipped passed him.

"Shut up!" he tried to slice her in half, but she ducked back and still smiled.

"I always wondered the day I was going to be better, you know what that means?"

Suigetsu was red with anger and a destroyed ego, "what?" he said in a low tone, his eyes were on fire looking at her.

Furui appeared by Suigetsu and cupped a hand over her ear, "I get to be one top." she said with a sexy face.

"I don't think so!" he tried to slice punch her.

Furui was shocked and was sitting by a tree, "man, he's really mad about this."

"Huh? Who are you?" a young boy who must have been a teenager, another boy his age appeared next to him, just as shocked.

Furui knew they were chunin, Suigetsu appeared behind them both. Furui closed her eyes and heard their screams and the rain of blood fall to the ground. She then heard steps walked towards her and knew someone was standing over her, Suigetsu knelt down in front of her.

"You're never going to be on top."

Furui saw the butchered boys next to the girl, "hm." she folded her arms looked away.

Suigetsu next to her, laid back and his head was on her lap. Furui pulled out a white handkerchief and began to wipe it off. "You're too messy." she said looking at him with his closed eyes.

"Whats with your tanto." he asked and thought Furui's hands to his face was very soothing.

"I don't know, it's like the wood and the shinobi were linked or something." she said, all the blood from his face was gone, but she smoothed her hand on his cheek.

"How?" his eyes were still closed.

"I don't know, I heard of the Akatsuki member who had his weapon linked with his enemies, but there was no blood on the wood." she looked up at the tree. "It could be the chakra, that would be amazing."

"How?"

"Anything that came from the enemy, even if it were a shadow clone, I would still be able to hurt them."

Suigetsu set a hand on her hand and squeezed it. "Furui." he said.

"Hm?" Furui felt her arm jerk forward, Suigetsu pulled her towards her and set his lips on hers.

It was silent for a short moment. Suigetsu then sat up, set his hands on her cheeks to keep kissing her, so she would be forced to kiss him back, so she wouldn't turn away from him. He then kissed her chin, her neck, and went lower.

This time Furui was pink, "Suigetsu." she said with closed eyes and tense shoulders.

"What?" he kissed her collar bone.

"Not here."

"Why?" he looked at her.

"Because..." Furui felt him kiss her again, "because..."

"Because someone could be watching." Furui and Suigetsu shot a look towards the side. Standing there was a panting girl with bright red eyes and holding her balance against a giant tree. "Hi." she said in her sweet voice.

"Majime." Furui whispered, "Majime!!!" Furui wrapped her arms around a girl she thought of as a little sister and caused her to loose her breath.

"Furui-chan."

Suigetsu stood up and put on a witty smiled. "Hey kid."

"Hi Suigetsu-kun." Majime said.

"I', so happy you're alright!" Furui said still hugging her.

"They told me you were dead too." Majime said and forced Furui to let go.

Suigetsu laughed, "us die? Please, did you really think that?"

"Uh?! So then, you knew I was alive, thats why you were coming to Konoha?"

Furui and Suigetsu waved their hand, "of course not, we thought you dead." they said at the same time with very friendly faces on.

Majiem put on a forced smile, "you two never change." they smiled back at her. "Really, you never do."

Furui and Suigetsu then glared at her. "Little brat." Suigetsu muttered to Furui.

"You'd think she bow down to us." Furui muttered back to him.

Majime looked at the three dead bodied around them, "you guys were going to do it with these dead guys around?!?!" she said shocked.

Furui turned red, "what—what are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"I heard of Taboo, but you two took it a whole other level." She said walking around.

Suigetsu began to get annoyed and rolled up one of his sleeves, "just one punch, thats is." Furui was holding him back as she was looking around. Majime then turned to them both, her vision went dull again.

"Are you ok, Majime?" Furui said and set a hand on her forehead.

"No, no, it's just my seals, they're a little weak, I can find out how to replace them."

"You told us when we were kids that Kigai was the only one who could do anything to help your seals." Furui said.

Majime's vision became normal again, "to tell the truth, the only time my seals began to weaken were the times Kigai behind it to get extra powers."

"I see." Furui sad.

"Hey Majime, we're wearing your chakra seals, even with those are you still able to track us?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, no, Sai-san told me you're both wanted criminals, and that he was just watching me because of ROOT."

"Sai?" Suigetsu didn't like the name at all, "but ROOT consists of shinobi who vow their lives to Danzou, they swear to secrecy, Sai wouldn't just tell you anything."

"But he did, then I focused all of my energy on tracking the seals I put on you, and then here I am." Majime said.

"Did Sai follow you?" Furui asked.

"No, I put a seal with my chakra signature on a pig, so he's following that one." she said smiling.

* * *

Sai appeared by a pond and could have sworn he felt Majime's chakra signature. He then saw a small brown pig drinking from the pond with a seal on it. He ripped off the seal causing it to run away squealing. "Great." he said to himself.

* * *

"Smart." Suigetsu said.

"Very." Furui added.

A few birds began to fly away from trees as if they were scared from something. The three looked at each other. "Follow me." Suigetsu said. And all three disappeared completely.

Sakura along with two ANBU officers appeared at the area, she looked around. "Uh! Oh no!" she ran up to the three bodies but stopped as she noticed it was far too late. They were butchered. "Why would do this?" she asked.

"She was on the top squad." one of the ANBU officers said.

"There's another over here." a man called out, he appeared in front of Sakura, "he was part of the top squad, he's dead."

"Two Chunin and top ANBU officers killed off instantly." Sakura said.

"We should search the area." another officer said and disappeared.

Sakura stared at the bodies, 'who did this?' she though.

Mangetsu and Kigai were standing on a high tree top in the umbrage of the trees, both had folded arms, and both bad glares on.

"Looks like we were interrupted." Mangetsu said and watched them look around as if they knew the two Hidden Mist nin were there.

"Konoha Shinobi, they don't know how to mind their own business."

"You know we could easily kill them."

"Yeah right," Kigai pointed a finger at Sakura, "she's the apprentice of Tsuande-chan, if we kill her then we might have the _Slug Princess _on out ass."

"The language." Mangetsu said sarcastically.

"Tsk—lets go." Both disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Standing alone in a room was a tall man in a long black Akatsuki robe. He took off his hat and dropped it to the ground. He stared outside the window and dropped the note that was in his hand. Kisame glared at the nothingness in the outside. His heart was racing, his blood was boiling, but the color or emotion did not show on his face at all. Oh but what he would do if someone said the wrong thing towards him, he felt like purposely going outside, bumping into someone, and not saying excuse me so the person would get mad, and would be the excuse why he killed them. He though he would never hear from them again, he thought they were long gone. He knew they weren't dead, no one under his level could kill them. Kisame knew he was the only one who could kill them and they knew that as well. How he wished to kill them so badly, how he wished he could see the two suffer in pain as they would be shredded into ribbons by his sword. Who did they think they were to spill out a secret that he's kept since he was 18. How they would surely pay.

Madara walked in and could feel Kisame was angry. "Whats your problem?"

"I might have to take care of some business." Kisame began to walk out of the room, but disappeared before he was out of sight.

Madara knelt down and picked up the note. 'This will definitely complicate things, I knew I should have killed them all those years ago.' he thought, for what was written on the note was:

_Furui knows who you _

_really are. We look_

_forward to see you_

_and her reaction towards you._

_p.s. She really takes on your trait._

_-KS -MH_

Madara sighed, "Furui-sama was never suppose to know Kisame's her dad." he said to himself.

**Remember to review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The blue sky began to have an overcast of white clouds streaming through it as if a light storm were going to approach. Furui looked up as she always had when they weather acted as if it were angry. Then again, to her of course, she didn't know why she thought of the weather as if it were a person. Anger. The sky doesn't get mad. Unless some shinobi was behind it. She continued to walk down a path with a paper bag of food from the local food stands. Her beautiful black kimono made her look just like any other girl, maybe a girl who had more privileges, but based on looks no one would assume she was a shinobi. She had her tanto concealed so no one could see it and for good reasons too. She looked behind her and disappeared from sight, and began to jump from tree, to tree, to a remote area where she saw Majime sitting by herself on a rock. Majime quickly shot up and smiled.

"You're back." Majime said in her sweet tone.

"Yeah, sorry I was a little long, but the market was so crowded, in the Hidden Mist it was never crowded like that, ever." Furui said.

"Yeah, people just starved." Suigetsu said, he was standing right next to Furui and pulled out a bottle of water from her paper bag.

"As if you ever cared for anyone." Furui whispered with a witty glare.

"Mm?" Suigetsu glared at her back.

"Uh, I'll cook dinner now." Majime said waving her hands and took the bag from Furui. 'Man, they always fight.' she thought in her mind.

Furui sighed and leaned back to fall on the ground. Suigetsu looked at her with her closed eyes and brown hair spread out, the locks of her hair shined in the peeking sun. He sat down and glanced down at her.

"It's been a week since we've found each other, maybe we can take a day off in training, Majime's been getting more and more dizzy from her seal jutsu's." Suigetsu said then turning back to the view of the field and small cottage they were renting. He saw smoke raise from the chimney meaning Majime really did start to make dinner. He then hoped it was something good.

"I'm worried about Majime." Furui said with her eyes closed. "She sleeps too much, she doesn't eat as much as she could, and she could only train a few hours a day..." she sat up, "you don't think shes sick do you?"

"No, no way." Suigetsu said to her while looking into her eyes. "Majime's stronger then that."

"Do you think we should take her to the doctors at least?"

"No way, shes fine."

"I don't know."

"Furui!" Suigetsu snapped, he then looked away and back at the view. "Majime's fine." he said in a small voice. "Our only worry with her is to make sure ROOT stays away from her, once they find out shes the sister of Kigai then they'll just use her as bate, you know what Kigai did to ROOT, they hete all Sonki's."

"She killed half their elite in three minutes..." Furui said.

"Over Majime, remember that."

* * *

**The claim was too true. When Majime and Kigai Sonki ran away from the Rain Village, the main leader Danzou was aware of this and thought it would be in the new leader, Pain, favor to kill them off. But even at age 14, Kigai Sonki was underestimated of her strength. Danzou sent a many squads of ROOT's most strongest shinobi to kill the two children off. Kigai and her seal skills was able to completely annihilate half the man and the rest were either missing a limb or barely clinging to life. No facts about why she massacred them so carelessly, but Mangestu told Suigtsu that there was a reason the shinobi of the Hidden Mist never got Majime in trouble for disobeying or causing ruckus. Kigai was a ruthless girl, and was gladly accepted by the Mizukage as being one of the Seven Swordsmen.**

**

* * *

**

Suigetsu always knew Furui for being an exaggerator, she worried a lot, and seemed to over analyze everything. But for good reasons like this, Furui cared about Majime, ever since they were little. Majime was one of the few who didn't care about Furui's and Suigetsu's orphan status. This thought got Suigetsu's a bit curious.

"Hey, Furui." Suigetsu said to get ready and ask the question.

"Yeah?" she pulled a blade of grass from the ground.

Suigetsu looked at her as she twirled the piece of grass between two fingers. "When you told me about Kisame killing your parents," she paused as he began to speak. "You said you had not choice about something, what did you mean?"

Furui let go of the grass and saw the small breeze make it flutter in air, "I had no choice." she looked down at her hands. "What was I suppose to do?"

_Furui stood up and looked around, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. It was silent as she looked around with her tearing eyes and whimpering voice. She slowly walked towards the sliding door that gave a blue hue glow to the whole house. Furui opened it and turned her head to the dead body of her beloved mother. Why did this have to happen? What did her mother do? Why did Kisame-senpai have to be so cruel. She knew he didn't like her dad, but why did he have to go so far? Furui knelt down and set a hand on her mothers, now clod face._

"_Mom..." Furui said in a cracked voice, she leaned her head on her mothers chest and began to cry, she sobbed as she realized she was never going to see her mothers smile again, she was never going to see her dad greet her when she came home from the academy. Why did this have to happen to her? What was she suppose to do? Who did she have now?_

"_Who do I have now?" the eight year old thought. _

_And as she thought for those few short moments, the same face kept coming up in her head, that cruel face. The one she knew she would grow up to hate. Her uncle, Kisame Hoshigaki. How he loathed him, but instead of anger showing on her beautiful face, sadness appeared._

"_Why?" she said and curled up in a ball near her dead mother and father. She did nothing but cry for the next few hours. Nothing but that._

_Furui opened her deep green eyes as her home was no longer filled with her mother and fathers voices and the light blue glow. It was a deep gray glow, one that dulled everything. She heard a rumbling in the sky and stood up. Her mother and father were still laying on the ground, they were still dead. As if they could wake up. She sniffed and still thought of the man who did this. And in her heart she did not think of anger or revenge, but sadness and grief. She felt like a victim, she felt alone. Her young self thought of noting by that man. Kisame, Kisame, Kisame. She said over and over again in her head. She walked towards her front door and opened it, she stepped down and walked down the pathway that lead to the road. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the muddy road in her bare feet and white kimono. No one stopped to see why she was crying though, no one in the Hidden Mist did that kind of deed. _

_She stopped at a gate and saw that it was open. It was never open, ever. She set her small hand on it as it began to rain. What in Gods name was she doing. What the hell was she going to say. Maybe she wanted to die, because she would be killed for sure if she went any further. Maybe thats what she wanted. Just to die. She walked closer and closer to the door. She walked up the few steps and was about to knock. But the door knob turned._

_Kisame, who was not in he usual long black robe was in the regular shinobi gear. He stared down at her with a stern, mean, face._

"_Kisame-senpai." Furui said with red cheeks from crying. "I don't know where to go." she began to ball her eyes out. _

_Kisame kneeled down and set his firm hand on her head, "you're so stupid." he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "You're suppose to hate me."_

Furui sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I went to his home, I could of gone anywhere, your place, Majime's, but I went to the one place I dreaded the most." Furui said, but she did not sound like she was sad, but sounded as if it was the only choice she had.

Suigetsu glared at Furui, but she did not notice the look on his face. He turned to the scene in front of him and sighed, they've been doing a lot of that lately. He got up and looked down at her, she turned him and only smiled.

"Maybe we should stop talking about the past, you get mad a lot." Furui said in a light tone.

"Furui." Suigetsu said sternly.

Furui smiled and stood up so their eyes were in the same level. But Suigetsu was taller, so that would be impossible unless Furui stood on her toes. He looked down very quickly and turned his face to the side.

"About the swords."

"I already said, I don't want any of them." Furui said in a reassuring voice. "You can do whatever you want."

"But I thought you wanted to at least fight Kisame-senpai."

"I did, I wanted watch him die, but I don't care about him anymore." Furui turned to the small brown home they were renting out, she saw Majime through the window cooking their meals. "I'll take care of Majime, maybe it's better if she never sees her sister, Kigai-senpai."

"About Kigai-senpai." Suigetsu looked at Majime at the home as well.

Furui looked at Suigetsu. "What?" She asked, wondering what he was going to say.

"Back then when I told you about Kisame, when we were at the train station." Furui looked away from him, but Suigetsu was unfazed by her reaction towards her reaction towards the subject. "Now that I think about it, it kinda felt like someone was telling me to tell you the news."

Furui's eyes shot open. "That means..." they both looked at each other then turned to the window where Majime was seen.

"Damn it." They both said at the same time.

"Lets not tell Majime that her sister might be around here." Suigetsu said seriously, "Majime's loosing more and more strength as we speak, knowing the little runt she'll stress over the news and loose more and more strength."

"Should we take her to the doctors, maybe someone knows how to help her?"

"No, I said ROOT's out for her, tsk, I hate ROOT, the only thing I'm glad Kigai got rid of them." Suigetsu inhaled deeply, "we're going to see them soon, just wait, we're going to see them and they're going to try and put is in our place."

"You mean, even—"

"Yeah." Suigetsu cut her off. "Mangetsu-san's planning on seeing us soon, I just don't know when." he bit his thumb. "Damn it, I didn't think they'd arrive so soon, I don't even know if I'm ready to fight them, I know I could take down Kigai, but my brother."

"What about Kisame?" Furui said, "Can you kill him."

Suigetsu put his hand down, "yeah, I can kill him, all I need is a little of your help."

Furui stared at him in the eye. "Understood."

* * *

Kisame looked at Madara as he appeared right in front of him. "What?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I was jut checking on you." Madara said, he saw Kisame glance at the piece of paper in his hand.

"I don't have to tell you do I?"

"No." Madara set the paper in his pocket.

"What's with Pain?" Kisame asked folding his arms and looked at his surroundings.

"I'm ready to dispose him—"

A gust of wind blew towards them causing the two to use a little effort to hold their balance. Kisame covered his face with his arms and stared at the leaves and dust billow in the harsh wind all around him. Madara did a quick jutsu and the wind around them eased and the howling even stopped.

"What jutsu was that?" Kisame asked.

"Just a quick trick I taught myself a while back, nothing special."

"Hm, Water's out specialty."

Madara dismissed the comment and looked towards a certain area. It was the direction towards the heard of Konoha. "I think Pain wen't out of line."

"What do you mean?" Kisame walked a few steps forward to be right next to the Mizukage.

"Pain set of a bomb in Konoha."

"What?" Kisame was about to jump away, but Madara set a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so.

"Furui-sama's not there, Suigetsu-san isn't either." Madara reassured him.

Kisame looked at him and jerked his shoulder so Madara could let go, he stared at him, "I knew Akatsuki was a bad idea, I told you that a long time ago when you asked me to join in."

"And I still agree even though I disguised myself as someone else, I told you this was going to be a 10 year plan but no one backed me up as much as you have. Don't worry, we'll have everything by the end of the season."

"We better, and that includes my daughter." Kisame straightened up when he said this.

"Don't worry, I just have to get rid of a few people, just wait for a few hours."

"Hours?" Kisame was so confused at this point he just wanted to see how much damage Pain had done to the village.

"Majime, do you remember her?"

"The little girl who got away with everything, what about her."

"Her times up soon, and Kigai's not going to let her go without a goodbye."

"That means Mangetsu's around, isn't he."

"I'm not to worried about him, he's a fool just as Suigetsu-san is."

"Hm, fine." Kisame said.

Both disappeared in a blink on an eye.

* * *

Kigai and Mangetsu were standing on a large tree as they saw a large shock wave approach them. As it passed they both looked at each other while the gust of wind tousled their hair.

"Hm, maybe we should pull out now." Kigai said, she disappeared.

"Maybe we should...." he said and disappeared just as swiftly as Kigai had. Both began to glide from tree to tree at a certain destination.

* * *

"What was that?" Furui said standing up from a bush, she had been knocked off her feet since they were both closer the the city of Konoha.

"Are you ok?" Suigetsu asked, he was in another bush and was knocked off his feet just as Furui had.

"Yeah." She brushed herself off, both looked at each other very quickly.

"Majime!" They said at the same time.

Majime slowly raised up from the ground and saw the pot of rise spilled everywhere. "Aw man," she sat up and looked at the door as it slammed open.

"Are you alright?" Furui said quickly helping her up.

"I'm fine." Majime said with a smile and looked at the rice, "but I don't know about dinner."

"Who cares about that." Suigetsu picked the pot up, "we still have egg rolls."

Furui smiled as he said this, _as least he's being nice_, she thought. "Are you sure you're ok Majime?" Furui asked again, this time everyone was standing up.

"Yeah—oh no..." she slowly stepped to the side as her vision began to weaken, she almost fell but Furui grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Majime..." Furui let his sit on the ground, Suigetsu didn't know what to do but watch as a friend began to slowly fade away.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've been loosing my balance a lot, ever since I parted from you two back at the Hidden Mist."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Suigetsu knelled down next to the two girls as he said this.

"I didn't want to worry you, I know it sounds corny, but thats the truth, to tell the truth I feel like we're all acting around each other."

"Huh?" Furui raised an eyebrow as Majime's eyes began to fade into a pale red. "Majime?"

"Her Chakra levels fading." Suigetsu said in a worried voice.

"You two don't need me." Majime souded as if she was unaware Suigetsu and Furui were around here, as if she was out of it. "I was ever meant to be with people...maybe I should just go away."

"Majime!" Furui almost shouted as her eyes closed.

The sky began to fade into a very dull blue, and then into a twilight blue. The sun was slowly lowering behind the horizon and give the warning it was going to be night soon. The sky began to fill with the smoke from the bomb Pain set off in the city. The wind was less violent now, there was no howling, there was no rustling trees, all there was, was the light breeze that blew over every few minutes. Majime was sleeping on her bed and Furui was sitting in a chair looking down at her. Suigetsu was leaning in the door sill with folded arms. Both stared at the obviously fading Majime. This had hit them like a tone of bricks, it was only the day before they felt Majime was ok, healthy, they felt as if they were not paying any attention to their so called friend.

Outside, the wind blew, this time a little stronger then it should have. The grass acted like a sea as waves blew throughout the blades. Two figures stood side by side in front of the wooden home. Both figures had swords in the grasp of the hands.

"Ready?" Kigai asked. Mangetsu began to step forward without even responding to her question. Kigai began to walk ahead as well, both ready for anything.

And to their surprise, they both ducked back and appeared by a tree. They stared at Suigetsu stand up straight with Zabuza's Hocho.

Suigetsu turned around to the tree they were next to. "You two have a lot of nerve to go near here." He said with an angry face, he was furious, he was man, he was ready to kill them. Both of them.

Furui appeared right next to Suigetsu. Mangetsu and Kigai couldn't help and smile at her speed, and what they noticed most, her look. Furui was beautiful. But the one thing they noticed above everything else, was her weapon.

"Thats a nice tanto, Furui-sama." Kigai said.

Furui set her hand on it. "I know."

Both Suigetsu and Furui were in the air ready to kill the two in front of them. Both were ready for battle. Mangetsu and Kigai only smiled as they charged towards them.

* * *

Kisame and Madara felt a surge of Chakra throughout their bodies. They stood up and looked at each other.

"It's been a few hours." Kisame said.

"Lets head out, Sasuke's out of my hands now, everything's going according to plan."

"Right." Both began to jump from tree to tree towards a certain destination.

**I hope you enjoyed, sry if it was a short chapter.**

**I did it for the Lulz.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Final

Chapter 10.

Suigetsu was slammed against a tree and slid down towards the ground. Mangetsu looked down at his little brother and put on the annoying smile Suigetsu grew up hating. As Suigetsu sat up he looked to the side to see his Hocho that he depended on so much too far away for him to get. He then glared at his older brother, it's been to long to keep a relationship, and he had to admit he hated Mangetsu. He hated him so much, everything about him, the only thing that was worth his fight with him was his sword. Mangetsu's golden sword, the Satsu.

Mangetsu looked down at his sword. "What? Is my little brother interested in my Satsu?"

Suigetsu couldn't say anything, he felt if he even said anything Mangestu would slice his arm off, not that it would hurt. But it still does damage to his strength. He heard a crash and both Mangetsu and Suigetsu saw Kigai slam through two trees and skid onto the ground. Furui was panting and stood up straight while smiling. Kigai sat up and glared at the younger girl, she looked at Mangetsu who seemed to have a smirk on.

"What are you smiling about?" Kigai asked in an angered tone.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that maybe we just may have underestimated these two kids." Mangetsu said.

Suigetsu disappeared and grabbed his sword. He jumped next to Furui, and saw Mangetsu was still looking at Kigai. He knew Mangetsu had let him get away, which got him angry. Suigetsu wanted to prove himself worthy to fight his older brother equally as he always thought he would. How shameful he began to feel.

"Suigetsu, Kigai's seals are effected by the tanto." Furui said looking at him.

"What kind of sword it that?" Suigetsu asked still unable to completely understand what her tanto was capable of.

"Maybe Akisama-sama was right when it came to the sword, maybe this was the only thing that could help him when it comes to fighting Kisame-sama."

Suigetsu noticed Furui said Akisama-sama. Furui always knew Akisama as her father, but now that he had broken the news to her, she no longer referred him as her father anymore, she had not referred anyone as family anymore. As if she was alone. But the only thing Suigetsu could focus on was the swords he was going to get. He was so close not to get two more swords, this was all he had to care about now. Once he has the swords, then he could move on with his life, then he could move on and take care of Furui and Majime.

Kigai stood up and wiped her lip that had a smear of blood on it. She spit out a bit of blood and glared at Furui. "I take it Akisame-sama gave that weapon to you." She said to Furui.

"No, I found it in a pond shop." Furui responded, "but you're on the right track, this was Akisame-sama's tanto."

"Akisame?" Mangetsu said, "I guess you already adjusted to reality."

"Shut up Mangetsu!" Suigetsu said pissed off at his brother's lite tone of voice.

"Now, now, now, Suigetsu." Suigetsu looked down and saw a golden sword at his throat. "Thats no way to speak to your elder brother now is it?"

"Tsk..." Suigetsu didn't know what to do, but he then smiled, took a step forward, bursted into a large water explosion, appeared behind Mangetsu and sliced his sword in the air to slice his brother in two. But Mangetsu only stopped his Hocho with one hand holding the Satsu.

"Hm, you did pick up a few traits from Zabuza." Mangetsu said.

Furui looked behind herself and say Kigai's sword going trait towards her, she held up her tanto and stopped it. She fell to her knees struggling to hold back Kigai's incredibly well crafted Sundan.

"Just give up, Furui-chan." Kigai said, but then felt her hands begin to tremble, her eyes widened as she was forced to step back. Furui was grateful she had backed away.

Mangetsu looked at Kigai drop her sword and look at her own hands. With a swift movement of his wrist, Mangetsu was able to shove Suigetsu out of his way. He set his sword down.

"Whats wrong with you?" Mangetsu said eying her hands.

"I—I don't, nothing, nothings wrong." Kigai said.

"You can't handle anything can you?" Mangetsu appeared right behind Furui and raised his sword.

Furui hardly turned around before she screamed in pain as the golden sword stabbed her right shoulder. She was laying face down on the ground.

"Furui!" Suigetsu was about to run after her but was stopped by a kick to the face by Kigai, but instead of splashing into water, he was still solid and only slammed to a tree, once again loosing his sword.

Mangetsu was looking down at Furui. "You know, I don't know whats so special about you, I don't know what everyone saw in you." he said to her, she was trying to move but just a slight movement made her clench her teeth in pain. "There's a poison on the tips of our swords that cause great pain, it doesn't kill you, but it definatly hurts. It's kind of sick I know." He dug the sword in deeper and heard Furui scream once again, this time tears were running down her cheeks. "But I guess I'm a sick person."

"Stop it!" Suigetsu managed to kick Kigai in the face, this time her whole arms were shaking. Suigetsu grabbed his sword and saw Mangetsu pick up Furui's tanto. Mangetsu looked at Suigetsu charge at him, he dropped the tanto, pulled his sword out of Furui and ready to slice his brother in two. But Suigetsu disappeared, grabbed the tanto, and threw it at Kigai. She dodged it with only a small part of her shoulder being lightly cut.

"Damn it." Mnagetsu said, kicked Furui in the face away from him and tried to slice Suigetsu, but he used his Hocho to block the Satsu. "You really never grew up did you?"

"Guess not." Suigetsu responded.

"At least you admit it."

Kigai's heart skipped a beat and caused her to loose balance and set a hand on a tree to make sure she wouldn't fall on her knees as Furui had. "Whats going on?" she said to herself with a hand over her heart. She looked at Furui who laying on her back, she was panting since her whole body was feeling pain, caused by Mangetsu's poison on his sword. "You, you did this." she said in an angered tone.

"Stay away from her!" Suigetsu shouted still trying to hold Mangetsu off.

"Where'd you get that tanto?" Mangetsu asked Suigetsu.

"We told you, it was at a pond shop." he said taking a step forward.

"Hm, odd, because that was the exact sword that was left for Furui, and you're telling me she, out of the whole Hidden Mist nation, she was the only who happened to get the _exact_ sword left for her?"

"I guess so, huh?" Suigetsu spun around, felt part of the Satsu slice his rib, but Mangetsu was forced to duck back and was kicked in the head by his little brother.

Mangetsu stood up and stared at Suigtsu still standing, he began to glare at him. "You're still standing."

"I guess Orochimaru did have some benefits, he altered my DNA to be completely resistant to certain poisons, what a coincidence huh?" Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head and began to laugh. "Maybe the freak wasn't so bad after all." Furui coughed and he quickly turned his attention to her, and then appeared by her. "Furui." he knelt next to her. "I'm not going to even ask if you're ok."

Kigai was forced to fall on her knees and saw a shadow appear next to her, she looked up and saw Mangetsu with folded arms. "You're pathetic."

"Fuck you." she hissed at her life long partner.

"I can't believe you lost to a stupid little girl, we were able to get away from the three Sanin and you can't even hold up to her."

"The three Sanin are going to be dead soon." Furui sat up, she inhaled and exhaled, "Orochimaru and Jiraiya are dead, it'll only be a matter of time until Tsunade will die just like the other two." Furui finished saying. "The thee Sanin were nothing but a bunch of old geezers, they'll die and other people will be stronger then them."

"I see." Mangetsu closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "Sorry, I was looking forward to fight them in the future, I guess I can't have everything my way."

"You guessed correct." Furui said, "what do you two want anyways."

Kigai laughed. "We're doing you a favor, you want our swords right? Well we just began to spice things up for a little game, it's all for pleasure, nothing more, nothing else." Mangetsu had no expression in his face while she was saying this. The wind blew through the forest and tousled with all of their hair. Kigai had the strength to stand up and was at the same level as Mangetsu, she turned to him with a glare still on her face. "Get rid of that tanto, it's getting in the way." Kigai said, "and then lest get rid on them both, they complete idiots if they think they could take my sword."

"You're right." Mangetsu looked at Furui and Suigetsu. "Why wont you hand over the tanto, it'll be a lot easier for you both."

"Yeah right." Suigetsu said, "you're not getting nothing from us, it's the other way around, we're getting you're sword."

Mangetsu laughed, "man, you two really didn't change, you two together think you can get away with everything, well let me just remind you, back when you were kids you never got away with anything and there is nothing different now. You two can never get away with anything."

Suigetsu hated it when Mangetsu lectured him. "Shut up, Mangetsu."

"It's true, you two never got away with touching our swords, you didn't get away when you two were left in the Hidden Mist after the coup, you two worked like slaves growing into your teen years, you two didn't get away with leaving the Hidden Mist when you teamed up, and you two didn't even get away with Konoha when you came here to look for Takashi." Manetsu said, "you two never got away with anything, you leave a trail of foot prints everywhere you go, and there's nothing you could ever do to erase them, you two are pathetic." This was all too true for Suigetsu and Furui. "How do you even call yourselves Shinobi."

"SHUT UP!" Shuigetsu shouted, Mangetsu only smiled at his anger. "At least we didn't run away and become traitors like you two did!"

"Suigetsu."Furui said in an attempt to calm her partner down.

"No." He hissed. "No, I'm not going to let them talk to us like that," he pointed a finger at his older brother and Kigai. "You two were suppose to help out Zabuza-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Raiga-senpai, Takashi-senpari, and Awammori Ren- senpai, you two just ran away, you two were the reason why they couldn't take the Hidden Mist over, you two were suppose to have their back, and you two just ran away!" Suigetsu's teeth were clenched, "so don't call us pathetic, you two are the ones who are trash, I don't know how you two even ware those head pieces, you two are sick."

This was true as well, Furui had known about their betrayal, but she was so young here was nothing she could have possible done at that age.

"You two even left your siblings." Furui added since Mangetsu and Kigai were not saying anything. But as she said this, their faces turned into a glare.

"Watch your next words Furui-chan." Kigai said seriously.

Furui shook her heads from side to side, "why do people just leave their siblings like that?" Suigetsu looked at her, "why do they leave each other so easily with no thoughts at all."

"As if you knew how I feel." Kigai stood up straight, "do you even know why we left?"

"We already said it, because you're traitors." Suigetsu answered.

Kigai began to laugh, "this just shows how little you know." Kigai threw her sword down, Suigetsu look alarm of this, but he also saw Kigai was still loosing strength. "I was not the one being the traitor, but I was the one being betrayed."

"Huh?" Furui and Suigetsu were confused.

"Just think about it." Mangtesu said, "why would two perfectly strong shinobi leave just like that?" he asked them.

"I don't know, I'm not a traitor." Suigetsu said.

"I'm serious Suigetsu, but Kigai's right, after the coup d'etat Mizukage-sama was planning on killing Kigai because she wasn't native to the Hidden Mist."

"What does that have to do with you?" Suigetsu was still burning inside with anger.

"I was bored." he said bluntly, this didn't effect Kigai at all. It was if she knew he was with her this whole time just because he had nothing else to do.

"Shut up!" Suigetsu was really mad now, "you're telling me this whole time, ever since you ran away, you were just bored? Don't screw around with me!"

"He's not." Kigai said, "but thats just how it is sometimes, people just join you because they have nothing better to do, am I correct Furui-chan?" Furui looked at her shocked. "Let me guess, you were in the Hidden Mist minding your own business and when Suigetsu came by, you just followed him, with no motives, nothing truly driving you to fight, but just because."

Furui looked down, still in pain she said, "you're wrong."

Suigetsu thought otherwise. "It doesn't matter what she thought before." he added, "we're not like you."

"Hm, I'd think differently."

"At least I didn't leave my sister behind to be abused by some freak of a swordsman!" Suigetsu shouted.

Kigai's eyes widened, "what are you talking about?"

Suigetsu smiled, "you mean you don't know? You didn't know that Majime was being abused over and over again but Awamori Ren-senpai, you should of seen Majime when we first saw her, she was only with him because he promised her he would bring her to you." He laughed once again, "she was nothing but a toy to him."

"Shut your mouth." Kigai appeared behind Suigetsu, but he ducked back and kicked her in the part Furui's tanto cut her, she slammed into a tree. Mangetsu only stared at them. Kigai struggled to raise, "shut up, shut up, shut up..." she said panting, "shut up." her face looked horrified. "I thought she would go to you two, I..." she covered her mouth, but then glared at Furui and Suigetsu. "You two just tossed her away didn't you?" it was more of a threat then a accusation.

"Don't blame her crappy life on us, you left her." Suigetsu said in defence.

"You're wrong, you're wrong..." she forced to raise herself and was on her knees. She clenched the ground and glared at the ground. "You're wrong."

"You are." Mangetsu said to Kigai. "Stop trying to convince yourself," The moon began to raise in the sky as the sun began to lower behind the horizon.

"She's—she's ok, I know it." Kigai said.

"No, she's not." Furui said, "she's really not ok."

"I wans't talking to you." Kigai snapped at her, "I—I should have never put those seals in her, if I hadn't then I would know if she was well or not." she covered her mouth with both hands in thought of what Awamori Ren had done to Majime for the years she was with him. "No...." she whispered to herself. "What have I done to my little sister?"

_Kigai was a bit younger and Majime was just a small child, hardly able to say a full sentence. Kigai set a hand on her little sisters head as they were in the Hidden Mist, they had just ran away from the Rain Village. "Don't worry, we don't have to worry about anything, we're safe now, your safe, as long as I live, you'll away ways be safe." she said, Majime looked up with her bright red eyes._

"_Ok!" Majime said smiling._

The thought ran trough Kigai's mind and had just hit her, nothing came true of that statement. "I'm horrible." she whispered to herself. Her personality and emotion had changed completely. Furui and Suigetsu completely forgot what they were fighting for.

"Kigai-sama?"

Everyone turned their head. If it wasn't for the seals, everyone would have known Majime was coming, but _because_ of the seals, no one knew she was. Kigai turned her head and saw a young girl in a pink kimono with glazed over eyes.

Majime smiled. "Welcome back, Kigai-sama." she said taking a step forward.

Kigai concentrated more and felt Majime was loosing so much strength, "Majime-chan!" Kigai shouted and stood up. Majime was about to fall but was caught by her older sister, whom she wanted to see so badly.

"I felt that you were here, so I tried really hard to get up." Majime said in her arms. "I used a lot of my Chakra."

"You're so stupid." Kigai hugged Majime, but her eyes widened. Magestu looked away, Furui and Suigetsu waited for Majime to say something.

"Majime?" Kigai looked at her little sister, but Majime's eyes were closed and her head slightly bent forward.

"Suigetsu..." Furui said in a whisper, but Suigetsu didn't know what to say. But they all knew, Majime Sonki, was dead.

A gust of wind was felt, Kigai's sword was no longer on the ground but in the grasp pf a man in an orange and black mask. The sword was raised and pointed straight at Kigai. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see her own sword right trough her chest into Majime's chest. The man in the mask turned it and caused blood to pour out Kigai's mouth, she leaned forward and fell onto her sister. Both were dead.

Suigetsu and Furui felt the chakra from the man who just killed Kigai, and there was no way they were any match against the person. They didn't dare to move. The sword was pulled out of the two dead girls and tossed to Furui and suigetsu, it was suck nicely in the ground.

"Thats yours." the man said to Furui and Suigetsu.

Mangestu took a step back and gripped the handle of his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"If anything should be asked, is should be asked from me." Madara began to walk towards Mangetsu.

They both were staring at each other for a moment until Madara extended his hand. Mangetsu smiled and quickly grasped it, both were shaking hands. "You scared me for a sec." Mangetsu began to laugh.

"I try to give a good impression when I meet old friends." Madara said.

Suigetsu felt his face still burning. "What the hell is going on here??!?" He shouted. "Here we were minding our own business, then these two freaks attacks us, then Madara comes here acting like it's all good with everything that just happened. What the hell!"

"Suigetsu." Mangetsu said letting go of Madara's hand, "you out of everyone should know how to show some respect."

Furui looked at Madara but couldn't figure out who he was. "Suigetsu, who is that?"

"He's part of Akatsuki." Suigetsu said.

"You're correct, Mizukage-sama was part of Akatsuki." Mangetsu smiled and turned back to Madara. "it's good to have you back sir."

"All for the good cause." Madara responded.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

Madara watched Furui kneel down, set out a scroll, put the silver sword that belonged to Kigai and did a few hand seals to make it disappear and roll back up. She then set it in her robe.

"Five swords, we have five now." Furui said looking up at Suigetsu.

"I can't believe you two did it." Mangetsu said with a smile, "I would have never thought the to trouble makers all those years ago could put so much at risk."

"Can you guys stop ignoring me, what do did you mean everything was _good for the cause_?" Suigetsu was still angry.

"Kigai's death shouldn't be taken in vein." Madara said, "she was the only thing that enabled me to take control many areas of Akatsuki."

Furui stared at Kigai and Majime laying on the ground, both motionless, both dead. "They were related to Hanzou-sama, the old leader of the Rain Village."

"You knew about that?" Madara said in a light tone, as if everything was alright now.

"Kisame told me." Furui had a flash back of her setting her chin on the table as Kigai was speaking to Kisame, as Kigai walked out, Kisame uttered the words, _if it wasn't for the blood in her veins, she __would never have became a Swordsmen, I guess those are the kind of conections you have when the leader of the Rain Village was you uncle, right Furui? _Furui had only responded with _Mm. _Meaning she didn't care about it at the time. But now she understood that Kigai being related to the man was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

Furui once again turned to Suigetsu. "And thats why Mangetsu-senpai had to keep and eye on her, everythings just part of a 10 year old master plan."

"Master plan..." Suigetsu repeated.

"You pick up a lot of information with just a few clues, a trait picked up by your father." Madara saw Furui's face turn as if she ad tasted the sourness of a lemon. Mangetsu looked at Furui, then at Madara.

"I thought that was suppose to be deep dark secret. "Mangetsu asked, he then sighed, "well I guess nothings a secret now, right?" he laughed at his own statement.

"Suigetsu." Madara said, Suigetsu looked at him, "Mangetsu had to keep an eye on Kigai so nothing would happen to her, because she was alive, I promised Pain that I would be able to take down the last heirs of the Hanzou Throne."

"Then why did you bother with Sasuke?"

"He promised to destroy Konoha, that made it one step closer for the Hidden Mist to become the strongest nation again." Furui and Suigetsu were shocked as he said this. "Pain has already cause so many nations to fall on their knees, so he was doing all the work for me, and of you two of course."

"Us?" Furui and Suigetsu said at the same time.

"Yes, every citizen of the Hidden Mist has our protection, you two are part of the Hidden Mist, so nothings going to happen that could kill you anymore."

"Hm, too bad you didn't come sooner, Orochimaru could of killed me more the enough times." Suigetsu said under his breath.

"Our initial plan was suppose to be to round up all the Seven Swordsmen, but...you two seemed to take matter into your own hands when it came to them."

"Uh..." Suigetsu couldn't help but smile, "but wait," he looked serious again, "so, you just joined Akatsuki to make sure other nations would fall, then you had Mangetsu-senpai to follow Kigai so she wouldn't die, just to kill her right now, why?"

"We don't need her anymore." Madara answered

"Then why did you do the coup in the Hidden Mist?"

"Because that set the plan in motion, it put Kisame and the others in the Bingo Book, they became some of the most elite, thats all we needed at the time."

"Did they all know they were part of the plan?" Furui asked.

"Everyone of them were reminded every few years, agreeing they were still willing to create the Hidden Mist strong once again."

"Then...why didn't they tell us?" Furui stood up.

"Zabuza let himself be killed at the land of waves, and Raiga killed himself a few years back." Mangetsu said, "how did you two kill Takashi and Awamori?"

Suigetsu looked down, "Takashi let us kill him, Awamori was drunk."

"No he wasn't." Madara said. "Autospy showed him sober at the time, I assumed he just let you two kill him." Madara sighed, "did you two think, I your state, could actually kill them?"

"Yeah." Suigetsu said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hm, optimistic." Mangetsu said.

"I guess so." Madara said back to him. "Kigai was the only one didn't know what was going on, but she was strong so I used her until she wasn't needed any longer."

"You pulled this off all yourself?" Furui asked.

"Mangetsu only kept an eye on Kigai, I kept an eye on what Akatsuki was doing from time to time, and there was only one other person who traveled to the Hidden Mist every few months to see plays in the only theater the Hidden Mist held, and that was Kisame."

Furui looked away with her eyes closed, "you were just pulling the strings this whole time, you make me sick."

"Furui, thats the Mizukage you're talking to." Suigestu whispered to her.

"Furui could take to anyone how ever she wants." Madara said, Kisame appeared next to him and Mangetsu. "Kisame would rather kill the whole Hidden Mist before he let anything happen to you." he said.

Furui stared at Kisame for a moment, Suigetsu didn't know what to think so he was silent and still.

"Suigetsu, maybe we should take a walk." Mangetsu appeared next to Suigetsu and set a hand around him.

"No."

"Now!" he said with a glare. Suigetsu and Mangetsu only disappeared, Suigetsu only looked back at Furui's sad face before he did so.

Madara began to walk away, "she knows everything now, you don't have to hold anything back."

Kisame had his sword drop to the ground, his robe was no longer the Akatsuki with the red clouds, but it was plane black now. It was silent for a moment, he then took one step forward.

"Furui—"

"Why?" Furui said cutting him off, "why did you kill mom!" she yelled at him.

Kisame sighed, "she was going to kill you."

"Huh?" Furui was shocked, "shut up, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" Kisame's voice rose causing Furui to have a still face that stared into Kisame's eyes, her mouth was slightly opened. "She was part of the elite that was going to get rid of all the swordsmen and their heirs."

"Whats the point?" Furui hissed to herself, she grabbed her tanto, ran towards Kisame screaming and was ready to stab her. Kisame only grabbed his samehada, swung it around and shattered the tanto. Furui fell back with glazed eyes. "why? If you killed mom, why couldn't you just kill me?" she rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. She slowly got up, Kisame grabbed her hand, set the handle of his samehada in her hands and stepped sway. It was incredibly heavy and Furui was shocked as he back away.

"Because you're the heir to my samehada, Akisame and you mom both agreed they would take care of you if you weren't the heir, I lied, that tanto was the only that kept you away from me when you were a kid."

"_This is the one thing that can help me beat my brother." _Furui remembered Akisame saying. "So...you just pretended that the tanto was able to kill you?"

"Yes, in the handle it has some of the shark scales, thats why you were able to kill of people so fast, I made it, told a few others to tell your mother that the sword was able to beat me and they believed it."

Furui stared down at her hands around the handle. She knew if she really wasn't the heir, her hands would be impaled by a hundred five inch spikes. "I'm the heir..."

"Yes." Kisame said.

"Why couldn't you just take care of me, why did you leave me?" Furui said in a cracked voice.

Kisame's face was still. "Things were complicated for your mother and I, Akisame was married to her sister, and when she died they bother grew closer because I was always gone, even threw you, we couldn't stay together, she changed your last name to Nanakusa and then thats how you grew up as, Furui Nanakusa, formally known as Furui Hoshigaki."

Furui was now only holding the sword in one hand, Kisame walked a few steps closer. "If your heart still hurts, then you could take you revenge, I'm not going to stop you, I never have."

Furui gripped the sword with her one hand, but in an instant it fell to the ground. She then fell to her knees and gripped the cloth of her kimono. She did a short whimper, "I just want this all to end..." Kisame knelt down in front of her. "I—I just want to stop the fighting between us, I grew up hating you, I'm still mad, but I can't kill you, I can't picture me killing you, and..." Kisame wrapped his arms around her, she set her head on his chest and hugged him back. "I never hated you...I was just mad."

Kisame set a hand on her head and began to smooth his hand over her hair. "Things are going to be different, the Hidden Mist will be in our control, the five of us will have power over the whole country. If and only if, you want it."

Furui leaned back and looked at Kisame in his eyes, he was her father, and no matter what became of herself, no matter how far away she was, how bad she was, how good she was, or what her name was, Kisame was her dad, and nothing could destroy that bond. "Will you be with me?" she asked, Kisame nodded. "Fine." she said.

"So, it's decided then." Madara walked towards them, Furui and Kisame stood up, Kisame grabbed his sword and set it on his back.

Kisame laughed, "I'm still surprised you were able to pull all of this off."

"All in a days work, or for me a life time." Madara turned to Furui. "I'm glad everything worked out with you two, Furui." Furui only put on a weak smile.

"Don't touch me any more!" Suigetsu shoved Mangetsu's arm off him.

"For a little brother you show no affection." Mangetsu said sadly.

Suigetsu walked towards Furui and grabbed hand, "did you agree to come with them?"

"Yes." Furui said.

"Good, I did too." Suigetsu smiled, "I guess this makes us rivals now because my brother told me you were the heir to the Samehada, I'm going to have it one day so you better be prepared."

"You're so stubborn!" Furui shouted annoyed, she was about to punch him but he ran away, Furui jumped after him.

"They always did get along." Madara said.

"Too well." Kisame said, he looked at his two partners. "We should go now right?"

"Yeah, Konoha's going into a full blown war now." Mangetsu said.

"Yes, lets go."

They were all jumping through the forest as the sun began to rise. The new day had bits of smoke due the the destruction Konoha had endured the night before. Madara, Mangetsu, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Furui were heading towards the Hidden Mist. And as they were jumping, Suigetsu and Furui slowed down so they could talk, but they were still jumping.

"Are you sure about this?" Suigetsu asked.

Furui nodded as she saw the yellow sun rise. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, because I still have the goal of having all the swords one day, my goal is to make sure I'm the strongest swordsmen alive, thats my goal."

Furui smiled at him, but then looked ahead of herself. "The Hidden Mist under our power will make it strong again, I know it, but instead of just power, instead of just caring about myself, I made a mission."

"Whats that?"

"I couldn't save Majime, I cared about her so much, but I couldn't."

"I miss her kind of, she was nice to have around." Suigetsu saw the sun was almost completely out.

"My mission..." Furui looked at the back of Kisame, "my mission is to make sure the Hidden Mist never has to worry about other nations, my mission is to make sure it will always be safe..." Furui said her name in her heard, "Furui Hoshigaki..." Suigetsu looked at her as she said the name out loud. Kisame heard as well and only put on a very small smile. "People will know that last name, everyone will know all our names." Suigetsu smiled as she said this.

"We're almost at the coast, we're going to travel by foot on water, so be prepared." Madara called out.

"Beat ya there." Suigets said to Furui.

"You're on!" Both took up speed, with their goal and mission in mind.

* * *

A While Later......

On the marble floor, the sun began to make stripes of light through the windows. Steps echoed throughout the giant room as someone walked towards a bay window. A person was sitting at the window, but the bright light made it hard to see who it was, but as the steps were getting closer, both were aware of who it was exactly. One wore a white kimono, had very nice hair in a bun, and a still face looking out at the view of a village that took so long to repair. The one standing behind the well dressed girl was wearing his jounin vest with the Hidden Mist seal on it, his Hocho was strapped on his back. Over the years, due to his rough fighting, cause it to be worn out, but it still worked the same. His hair was still long, but it did not quite touch his shoulders. The girl barely turned her head to say something, but stopped as fast steps ran towards them.

"Dad," a little boy ran up to him, he features were exactly the same, he was no older then eight. "Tsukiyo wont let me play with her swords."

His father laughed and set a hand on his head. "If she doesn't want to play then too bad."

"but!"

"HA-HA!" a little girl in a orange kimono said, her dark brown hair and deep green eyes made it impossible for her dad to ever yell at her, due to the fact she looked just like her mother. "I told you Kagen, they wont do anything." a little seven year old girl said.

The little boy Kagen growled, "mom!"

"Go train." she said. "You two want to be strong shinobi don't you?"

"AH! I do!" Kagen began to run away, "last one there wont be a swordsmen!"

"Na-uh!" Tsukiyo said running after them.

Suigetsu sighed, "how do you do that?" He set his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a secret." Furui looked up smiling.

Suigetsu sat next to her and smiled back. "I only came here because Mizukage-same said we have more villages on our side, he said were back at the level we were once at, Konoha is our only rival."

"I'm surprised they're still standing." Furui sighed, "hows dad?"

"Scary." Suigetsu laughed again and looked out the window, Furui turned to look out it again.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "It's funny how things turn out."

The End...haha

**Sorry if it was a cheesy ending, this is the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I did it for the LULZ.**


	11. Part II Ch 1

Part II -Chapter One-

Days were normal in the Hidden Mist, people got used to a "new" government, one that was controlled by swordsmen, but not the original seven that Furui grew up with. There was the red head broad they knew as the Mizukage, her name was Mei. Personally, Furui didn't like her, and for very good reasons too. Furui went on her side as the light from the window made eyes hurt. She looked at the ground and saw her pretty fluffy white cat she found almost days after she came to the Hidden Mist. His name was Fufu, Suigetsu had a liking for him, but he was her cat, no one else. The door knocked and Furui didn't move and flinch, she didn't even respond that someone wanted to speak to her. The door knocked again, and then again, and again. And then the door slammed open making Furui jump and Fufu run behind her on the bed.

"Whats your problem!?" Suigetsu screamed at her.

"Suigetsu-kun, don't be so harsh." Chojuro, said worried that Furui was taken aback. "Are you alright Furui?" he asked.

Furui was an inch away from Suigetsu's face, "whats your problem!? I was having my beauty sleep, and theres no training today and no missions so whats the point of waking me up in the morning?" Furui shouted angry at him.

"Who cares if theres no training on schedule or no missions assigned, do you want to become a weak nothing and be dropped to a Genin again? We should be training 24 hours a day seven days a weak!" Suigetsu shouted back.

"But what about sleep?" Chojuro said but was quickly ignored.

"I don't care, I already know I can kill half the shinobi I come across so I'm fine, today's a day off for me, hm." She said folding her arms and looking away with shut eyes.

"Why—you—" Suigetsu got even more angry and this time grabbed her hand and began to pull her out the room.

"No, no, no!" Furui screamed as she was being dragged across the floor. "I'm not even ready, I'm still in my white Kimono, I'm hungry, we didn't even have tea, no! I have to feed Fufu!" Furui was saying and screaming. She got up and tried to pull her self away.

"No! We're training today." Suigetsu pulled back and with both their strength fighting against each other, and both fell on the ground next to each other outside where they would normally train.

"Nice going Suigetsu." Furui said sitting up. "You ruined a perfectly good Kimono." She said dusting her chest off, both were still on the ground.

"I see your taking good care of the kids, Chojuro." A tall, long haired woman said looking down at Furui and Suigetsu.

"Uh." Furui and Suigetsu said and quickly stood up and did deep bows. "Good morning Mizukage-sama."

"Sorry Mizukage," Chojuro said and adjusted his glasses, "they didn't mean to disturb your meeting."

"It was over just as the 'no,no,no' screaming was heard." Mei said, the only other Mizukage both Suigetsu and Furui had ever known.

**The other was Madara, they had favored him over her, which gave them a bad reputation around the Hidden Mist. Because not only were they both in favor of the old government, they were also tied to Kisame. But thanks to the new laws, Furui would not be put to death just for being related to him, ironically, if the previous government were still in power: Furui and Suigetsu would be put to death. The only reason they liked the old government was because there was an easier chance to become a Swordsmen, not like now where anyone who had alright skills could become one. Furui's example of this was Chojuro. Personally Furui never liked him, Suigetsu hated him, and Chojuro knew this and had his bad thoughts for them as well. In fact Chojuro still thinks they are capable of betraying the Hidden Mist. And he's right.**

**

* * *

**

The sky that was filled with gray clouds were lightly touched by the orange hues the sun gave off. A light breeze blew throughout the trees as Furui and Suigetsu were sitting at a cliffs edge. Furui had a pare of binoculars with her to see the water clones of herself and Suigetsu three miles into the forest. She could see both were acting as if they were training and they both had the occasional arguments. She then moved her sight to a pair of ANBU officers, oh how Furui hated them, yet wanted to be one as well, they were the same ones who would chase Kisame and the other swordsman who escaped from the country. Their masks, their outfits, everything about them she hated. And on top of that they were always watching Furui and Suigetsu, or at least they thought they were.

Suigetsu walked up to Furui who was still looking at the clones of themselves and set a paper bag on her head.

"Uh!" Furui looked up at him and grabbed the bag, she opened it and smiled as she saw three rice balls there for her. She had a flash back of her and Suigetsu doing the same thing, but Majime was with her. Her smile disappeared. Suigetsu sat next to her and looked at the clones that were way off in the distance. He looked at Furui and sighed.

"Majime was alright," Suigetsu leaned back and looked up at the sky that was fading into the blackness of light. "You should forget about her."

"I'm trying." Furui looked down at her black Kimono. "But it's tough to forget her, she would cook and clean and do everything for us, she was like a mother."

"I think you're exaggerating Furui, she was nice to have around, other then that she was just an other girl." He grabbed a rice ball and began to eat it. "Just get over it, besides we're suppose to act like we're happy here in the Hidden Mist, so stop being a baby."

"Acting is something you both do quite well."

Suigetsu's eyes shot open and Furui shot around to see who was behind them. Chojuro was kneeling down and looking down at Suigetsu. Suigetsu then appeared behind Furui and pulled her up. Chojuro then stood up as well.

Furui smiled. "Hey, hey, Chojuro-kun, how are you? It's a nice day isn't it?" Furui had an uneasy smile on and nervously laughed. "We were just enjoying the view—"

"Don't worry Furui-chan, Suigetsu-san, I'm not telling anyone you're using clones to full out ANBU officers that were assigned to watch you. I'm here only for my reasons."

"And what reasons are those?" Suigetsu said and folded his arms.

Chojuro adjusted his glasses. "It's about Sasuke and the two others you used to run around with." Chojuro said. "Before you partnered with Furui-chan." Furui's eyes relaxed as she began to think.

* * *

**Chojuro, holder of the Hiramekarei, is a member of the Seven Swordsmen, but is very new. It has only been two years since he has held the title. Furui remembered being a five year old girl running around with Suigetsu seeing Chojuro. He's the same age as them and had been training on back up terms to become a swordsmen. So if Furui or Suigetsu had ever died, his place would take theirs, lucky for him, Furui and Suigetsu were abandoned instead. Chojuro would sometimes eat near them, but he was aloof and would eat by himself all the time, Furui could never really judge him, she never really knew him. Suigetsu never thought anything of him either and would call him the "second string" when it came to training. When Furui would get too tired Chojuro would take her place at times, but other then that, Furui and Suigetsu knew nothing of him personally, they didn't know who his father was, if he had any siblings, but they did know of the Hiramekarei. The term "second string" was derived from the sword, for the sword was an abandoned piece of work of Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza had even told Furui at one point that the sword would need major improvement. But just like Suigetsu, Chojuro got very tiered by the sword. The two shinobi still have not lived up to Zabuza or Kisame, who never got tiered from carrying their sword. Furui wondered if maybe the original seven were something that would never come again. Or perhaps they weren't candidates for them, including herself.

* * *

**

"What about them?" Suigetsu said, "I don't have anything to do with them, they were just playmates of mine."

"Rather threatening ones." Chojuro said.

"Did they do something?" Furui asked taking a step forward.

"Yes," Chojuro said and looked at Suigetsu. "Someone seems to be aware of things." Suigetsu glared at him. "Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin had left Konoha once again."

Suigetsu laughed out loud. "Really? And I thought he had already got everything he wanted."

"Why did he leave?" Furui asked. "Are there any leads to why he left?"

"No, nothing really, but we had already agreed that once he is found he's going to be executed on sight." Suigetsu smiled, the same grin he did when Furui and him would kill their opponents. This smile haunted Chojuro for some reason. "We have reason to believe you two might have an idea of why he might have left."

"Why us?" Furui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Suigetsu, weren't you a part of Hibi?" Chojuro asked.

"And what if I was?" Suigetsu snapped.

"It seems they have been a part of Akatsuki this who time." Chojuro pulled his glasses off and wiped them with a small piece of cloth, during the silence the waves down below could be heard. "Kisame-sama had been a part of Akatsuki, and now that everyone knows about his little child, the Elders have a small feeling that Furui may still have contacts with him."

"Why would I have any contact with a man who abandoned me as a child?" Furui flipped his hair. "Kisame is nothing to me." She turned her head closing her eye.

"There's the old saying that an apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Chojuro put his glasses back on.

"And an other that says, I am not my Father." Furui said sternly. "I had suffered my whole life because the actions of that man, of almost everyone from the Seven Swordsmen, do you really think I'd have any reason of any contact with a man with the likes of that?" Chojuro was silent. "And not only that, Suigetsu and I had killed Awamori, Kigai, and Takashi, if we ever even ran into Kisame we'd kill him and you know it!" Furui said with pink cheeks, Chojuro only stared at her with his plane timid eyes. "Chojuro, I think it's an insulting thing that you'd think that we'd help Akatsuki in anyway possible."

Chojuro began to walk away. "Just making sure, oh, and theres going to be a summit...Konoha has been attacked by Akatsuki."

"Uh?!" Furui and Suigetsu said shocked. But Chojuro was gone. Suigetsu smiled. "I wonder whose behind that?" He said sarcastically, knowing for a fact it was Pain.

"Furui-chan, Suigetsu-kun." Both looked ahead of themselves as a proxy of Kisame appeared in front of them.

"Papa!" Furui said with a smile with clasped hands. Suigetsu rolled his eyes as saw how badly Furui was just speaking about Kisame and how she was acting now.

"I need to speak to you both." Kisame said and began to fade away. Furui smiled and turned to Suigetsu.

"Lets go." Furui began to jump away. Suigetsu only sighed and walked a bit then followed her.

As they were jumping trough the trees Suigetsu looked at Furui, her smile annoyed him a bit, in fact he found it unbearable to look at. Ever since they had came back to the Hidden Mist she had acted as if nothing was wrong. She had trained so many kids techniques that were only known to the Swordsmen, which were part of the original ANBU officers. She had practically sucked up to everyone here, and in return she had been given the title of a Chunin. Furui still didn't wear the Head Piece, but she had it at her bed side. She had grasped the title of a Kunichi. Suigetsu didn't know why this annoyed him so much. He should be happy for her, they had it made here, Furui and him were wonderful additions to the Hidden Mist, they had all the swords except Mangetsu's and Kisame's. No question they were going to get them one day. But her face, something really annoyed him lately. Whether is was her being a socialite or her constant good mood, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And there was her constant switching on who side she was on. When she was with the ANBU captains, her friends, the Elders, even the Mizukage, she acted as if her whole was dedicated into making this nation one of the best. But when she was with him, Kisame, Madara, or any member of Akatsuki, she acted as if she were always a servant to them, taking on missions that would make her top of the Bingo list for Sand, Leaf, and even Rain village. Suigetsu wondered if she had her own goals, if she had her own missions. When he thought about it, he didn't really know anything about her personal opinion on anything. Everything just was for her.

"Furui." Suigetsu said. Furui looked at him as he looked ahead of himself and stopped. Furui raised and eyebrow and was at a tree ahead of him.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you plans exactly?" He looked at her with his purple eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and was about to turn around.

"Did I say a joke?!" Suigetsu snapped at her, Furui was shocked with wide eyes. Suigetsu's face was on fire, he was glaring at her. "I asked you a simple question, what the Hell are you doing?" Furui didn't know what to say.

'Whats wrong...?' Furui thought. "I'm going to see Dad—"

"No shit! I'm asking what the Hell are doing, why are we back here? Why are you back here?" Suigetsu said and extended both his arms and turned around. "What are you doing Furui?" He then asked calmly. Furui tried to smile. "Enough with the smiling!" Suigetsu yelled. Furui flinched.

"Suigetsu, I'm here with you. Madara-sama and Papa told us to make sure nothing happens to the Hidden Mist when Pain attacks Konoha..." Furui said, her lips were partly apart from each other, she was looking at Suigetsu and didn't know what else to say.

Suigetsu looked at her straight in the eyes with a still face. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked her.

Furui stood up tall. "If you really want to know...I have been speaking to many captains from ANBU...I think it would be a better career for me." Furui looked to ground. "Don't you think it would be a better path of life for me rather then a dancer? I'm a Kunichi now, a real one." Furui said and began to fiddle her thumbs. "I thought you'd be happy." She blushed.

"You're pathetic." Suigetsu jumped on the tree she was and then on the one behind her. Furui's eyes were wide and glazed over with tears. "You think everything can be perfect...this isn't one of your plays. This is real life...there are no happy endings." He was about to jump away as Furui's face turned to a glare.

"Have...have you forgotten?" She said still looking down. Suigetsu stopped to look at her. She shot around and was a foot away from him. "Have you forgotten that the Hidden Mist is where I was born? Where I grew up? Where I was raised?!" Suigetsu only stared at her. "This is my home, I wasn't a drifter like you who ran away, was taken in by Orochimaru, partnered up with some kid who can't get over that fact that his brother killed off everyone," Furui then yelled. "It's not my fault I'm not like you!" Suigetsu's eyes were then wide. "You just want stupid swords", she pulled off the Kiritaka off her back and shoved the sword that was once Awamori Ren's sword. "These things are nothing to me! I'm trying to be someone better then just a Rouge Shinobi, I'm trying to be something good! Not like you who just wants objects that can easily break!" She looked back at the ground, saddened that Suigetsu wasn't happy that she wanted to be part of ANBU. Suigetsu's handed her the black sword she was training with this whole time.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry." He said and began to jump away. Furui put the sword on her back once again and followed. Both were silent the whole time.

* * *

The ANBU members went back to their base as they watched the fake Suigetsu and Furui go into their rooms. None of them knew it wasn't really them. But as they walked into the office where they gave their updates to a few of the captains there. There was four ANBU Hunters who would remind Furui and Suigetsu of Haku. They all looked the same with their buns and long hair, their masks were the same as well. The three that were watching Suigetsu and Furui looked at the captains and knelt down.

"Furui Nanakusa is a bright as ever Captain, she is training and is scheduled later this week to train more students at the academies. The Captains looked at each other then one spoke.

"She would be a good addition."

Another added. "But so close to Kisame and Suigetsu so close to Zabuza? Sensei's are far more influential then parents, both Kisame and Zabuza were both of their teachers, are you sure we should gamble and let her be a part of this?"

"She would be a wonderful Swordsmen." Another said.

The fourth one said, "To think she was a dancer...Junsei." One of the Captains said. One of the hunters looked up at him. "Take off your mask."

As the ANBU hunter did so a pale white face was shown, he stood up. "Yes sir." He said in a gentle yet deep male voice. He was the youngest Hunter ANBU had, he was 18, and never failed a mission.

All four captains looked at him. "Watch Furui, later this week when she begins to train the students, you will be her partner."

"Yes sir." Junsei said, his face was still and calm, it was smooth and relaxed just as every ANBU Hunter were. "Anything else?"

"Cut your hair, we don't want Furui to know who you are, and keep the name Junei, since it's not your real name."

"Yes sir." Junsei stood up and began to walk out of the room, as he was at the door he did a bow and disappeared.

"Hyoton is such a valuable power, I hope that Furui and Suigetsu are not caught in any treasonous dispute, for Junsei will not hesitate to use it against them." The fourth Captain said.

* * *

Junsei was in his room and looked at a class picture, Chojuro was at the far left looking down and with the same insecure timid face. He saw himself standing in the background since he was four years older then all the class. In this picture he was already a Jounin. And at the very middle was Furui, Suigetsu, and even the dead Majime. It was amazing what can happen in 10 years. He put the picture in his desk. He looked out the window then into a mirror on his desk, he sighed as he pulled out a pair of scissors to begin cutting his hair.

* * *

Furui and Suigetsu were in a room, Furui smiled as she saw Kisame. "Hello Papa." He smiled back.

"Ah, your here." Madara said. "How are you two doing?"

"Good." Suigetsu said.

"It seems Sasuke and his two followers were unable to capture the eight tales." Madara said.

"Oh." Furui looked worried, then laughed. "Really..." She was not shocked at all really.

"Tsk—Sasuke always thinks he can do anything." Suigetsu's said.

"So I'm going to get him." Kisame said, "even though I have gotten the four tailed one already, I guess this will be double the challenge." Furui looked at him.

"All by yourself?" She asked him. "What about backup?"

"I don't need it Furui." Kisame set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." Furui tried to smile.

"So what are we here for?" Suigetsu folded his arms behind his back.

"Sasuke is about to fight Danzo, and I need to be there, I want you both to leave in four days, that is when I will tell you what your needed for. And don't worry, it will only be a short just like the other missions, and Furui can keep training her students." Furui smiled. "You two can leave now."

As they both walked outside Suigetsu folded his arms. "They could have told us that over proxy, tsk, they wasted our time."

Furui only jumped away and ignored Suigetsu, as he tried to catch up to her she would pick up speed to be ahead of him. And it had got to a point they were going so fast that their clones back home began to fall apart. Mangetsu appeared in front of them and both stopped.

"My, my, you two just might be faster then me one day if you keep that up." He said smiling.

"Hm." Furui folded her arms and walked away. "Papa said he was going to be at my room later and I don't want to be late."

Suigetsu sighed. "...women..." Furui jumped away

Mangetsu's eyes followed Furui until she was out of sight. "It seems you two got in an argument."

"What makes you think that?" Suigetsu looked away. "She been acting different."

"She finally has a parent and the Hidden Mist is glorifying her, don't try and take that away from her."

Suigetsu was silent and looked down. "It's just she was always around me before we came here, and now—"

"Furui was by herself before she was with you, she can easily take care of herself." Mangetsu looked at the direction Furui jumped away to. "It's women like that who changed the Hidden Mist, thats why Mizukage and Furui don't get along, women who think alike don't get along, it's a shame really, if they worked together they would probably run the world."

"Good thing they don't." Suigetsu said.

Mangetsu smiled. "How are you, Suigetsu."

"I'm alright, ANBU won't go away."

"And they won't for a while, but don't worry, they'll leave, with Konoha being quite a problem they'll soon forget about you and ask for your help rather then bother you."

"I hope."

"They will, well Suigetsu, I'll speak to you later, I have work of my own to keep up with." He began to walk away, he stopped then slightly turned his head. "Oh, and keep an eye on Furui." Suigetsu just looked at Mangetsu. "Independent girls like Furui can easily replace the people around themselves."

Suigetsu was silent as Mangetsu jumped away. He thought about Furui becoming friends with Katana and the other dancers, then her easily leaving them for him, then her quickly letting Kisame back in her life. Suigetsu then glared at the ground.

"Am I really that replaceable?" He said to himself.

* * *

Furui was at a tree and looked behind her, she looked down at her side pack and pulled out a picture book. She looked at the photo of her and Suigetsu eating at a local restaurant. She closed it and looked back one last time to see if Suigetsu was trying to catch up to her. She looked ahead of herself and began to jump back to the village.

**Well this is Part II for the story, don't worry there will be more. n.n**

**Hope you thought it was ok.**

**Don't forger to read ad review. :)  
**


End file.
